Life As Vampires
by Animemanga freak12195
Summary: Zero Kiryuu and his brother lived a pretty easy life with there parents, until they were sent to Cross that is. how many secrets has Zero kept from his brother? How long can they go on?- millions of pairings about 30 animes involved in one story not two. bad summary good and long story :)
1. Chapter 1

Life as Vampires

It was a little over a year ago, when we first came to Cross. We were in an old dark alleyway when it came towards us. There was nothing we could do but run away and hide at home. As we reached the driveway of our house it turned around and left as if there was something there that it couldn't get by in order to get us. I was relieved when the door opened and we walked inside to see our parents sitting in the same position they were in when we left almost 2 hours ago. Dad was smoking and reading the paper while mom cooked in the kitchen taking breaks to do the laundry. I really admired my mom considering she did the housework for everyone in the house now. It wasn't always like that though. No everyone in the households life had changed 16 years ago. Our family was larger than most. Mom and dad and us kids. There were always too many of us to count and we were always running around doing different things at different times. It was hard for mom and dad to support us all even though we were the richest people in the world though we lived in Japan. We were well known but no one actually knew what we were like or anything about us for that matter. Everyone called us by our first names because we didn't have a last name that anyone knew of. We were so different from everyone else so we all went in hiding and were adopted by different families. Most of us didn't go alone. There was almost always a brother or sister that was adopted with you. A few of us did go alone though. I missed my family then I realized I didn't know anything about our family or myself for that matter.

I walked home with my younger twin brother Ichiru from the library. This was a normal thing, everyday I would meet him at his school and we would go to the library until it closed so I could help him with homework and so we could read. After the library we would walk home where mom would be cooking and dad would be reading the paper like always. "Ichiru, the library is going to close soon do you want any books or anything?" I asked as I looked at my watch.

"Can I get that one over there?" He pointed at a book across the room, it looked old and possibly a little creepy.  
"Are you sure you want that old one?" I said as I walked over to it. The title was rubbed off and it felt like it would crumble to dust it you touched it or dropped it.  
"Yes it looks like a good book." I wasn't sure what he saw in that book but Ichiru was different than a lot of kids.  
"Alright we can get it." I got my library card out as Ichiru grabbed the book and walked over to the lady at the desk.  
"Can I get this book please?" He smiled up at her and I gave her my card. She looked at the book and then handed me back my card and said,  
"That old thing? I have never been able to get it out of here. You can keep it." Ichiru looked delighted to hear this and thanked her. I nodded my head to her and we walked out of the library to head home. As we walked home Ichiru clung to me as he always did. We passed the ally that was dark and creepy. I never went down there and rushed passed it. Ichiru hid from that ally and I didn't blame him. I was scared of it too and never liked how we had to pass it on our way home. I noticed about half way home that there was a man following us and walked a little faster. Either Ichiru didn't notice or didn't say anything about noticing the man following us but before I realized we were running home and the man was right behind us. I turned a corner and we hid behind a building. When I looked out the side the man was standing right before us!  
"Why are you following us?" I asked the man while shielding Ichiru away from him. He didn't talk to me. He started laughing and then opened his mouth. I saw bright shining fangs and his eyes turned a blood color.  
"Want you to become my food!" His voice was rough and sent chills down your spine. I turned around and while holding Ichiru I ran as fast as possible down the street to our home. He chased us without hesitation and kept laughing as he ran after us. We got to our drive way and he stopped before us. He bared his fangs at us then turned around and vanished. Ichiru was scared and when we got home I told mom that we were going to read the books we got from the library. As we headed up stairs Ichiru ran into my room and hid under the covers. I laid beside him and we both decided then and there that we would tell mom and dad later that night about what happened.

Ichiru was a little more than a year younger than I was and he was much weaker too. He got sick easy and would spend the night with me all the time. I didn't mind my brothers affection towards me and now I held him closer to me than ever before. When we told our parents about what happened they looked at each other and nodded to one another. They told us that vampires do exist and can be very evil at times but there are good vampires as well. There are different types of vampires, some of them are very powerful while others have power but not as strong. They told us about the level E vampires which were the ones out to consume people. They lose their mind completely and go crazy looking for blood. It isn't completely true when people say that a vampire's bite will turn you into one. Only a pureblood vampire can do that. Pureblood vampires are the most powerful ones and there aren't very many of them in the world that people actually know about. Vampires also attend school but it's at night, schools that have a night class usually means they are trying to co-exist with vampires yet not telling anyone about it. Dad explained that there are also vampire hunters who kill the vampires that try to harm innocent people. Ichiru and I were fascinated with the vampire race since we were really young but we never knew that they truly did exist and it wasn't just in books and movies. I asked dad and mom if they knew any vampires and they said they did. They also said that they knew the most powerful family of purebloods on the planet. Ichiru asked who the vampires were that they knew and the answer that came I will never forget.

"The head of the most powerful family of purebloods, is your birth mother and father." All I could do was stare at them in disbelief, I never knew that I was part of such a high class vampire family. None of the kids were ever told about this. I started to wonder if any of my siblings were vampires and if so what kind were they.  
"Does that mean our brothers and sisters are vampires?" Ichiru asked quietly and hesitant.  
"Though we don't know for sure that could be possible." Mom looked down at her shoes then said  
"Now that you know this we want you to find your siblings and reunite back with your real mother and father who you might not remember. We would also like you to keep an eye out for a young lady who will be very helpful in your quest. She seems scary but is very dependable and helpful. She is also your sister.." Ichiru pointed out that we had a lot of sisters and asked which one they were talking about. "You probably don't remember her at all because she left home when you two were only 1 or 2 years old. Her name is Rensiezamei. She is very powerful and looked after everyone in your family. She disappeared and wasn't mentioned by your family because she was seen as a disgrace to your mother and father. She had more power than the two of them combined and that was at the age of 7 now she is 20. I heard she trains people as well and has very many students." Then father stepped in and said something that surprised me.

"We will be transferring you both to Cross academy for high school as well. It is a school that has a night class as well and the chairman said he would take you as his own. The students there live at the school and some of them come home for the holidays however, you two will never set foot in this house again. As of tomorrow you are legally the chairmans son's. You two will need to pack everything up and then there will be a car to take you both to Cross Academy tomorrow as well." We didn't say anything. Ichiru and I just looked down at the ground in shock. Our lives had changed completely but what we didn't know is that Cross Academy would bring so many more surprises that we never knew anything about. We walked up to our rooms and packed everything up bright and early the next morning. We then said our goodbyes to mother and father and got in a car that pulled up to our house 5 minutes later. As I watched out the window in a complete daze I noticed I could hear the conversations between people outside the car. Even if I didn't want to know what they were talking about I could hear them and I knew what they were feeling somehow. I didn't say anything to Ichiru because I didn't want him to worry over me. That was my role anyway. I was always worried for my younger brother. I am not sure why but Ichiru has always been the sibling that I looked out for the most out of all my other siblings. Ichiru never wanted me to worry about him but I did anyway. He said that he would never leave my side and we would stick together. That made me feel better about everything. He could tell when I was worried or at ease no matter how much emotion I showed him. He would always smile and be very chipper. The opposite of me actually, I never told anyone exactly what I was feeling and I didn't react to happy things like a lot of people do. I also never had a girl like me before or understand me for that matter. Ichiru was very likable though and I was happy for him. Ichiru carried enough happiness for both of us.

"We have arrived and Cross Academy my masters." The car driver addressed us as if we were royalty which in a way we were but I rather not be followed by guards everywhere I go and treated like royalty. As we got out of the car Ichiru came over to my side like he always did when he was nervous. I didn't mind him there and I was not going to push him away by any means. We were led by a guard into the day class. As we entered the building everyone stopped to stare at us which was highly annoying for me and Ichiru just kept looking down and walking. We came to a door that I guessed was where the chairman was. Though I was his "son" I didn't intend to call him father or act in a loving manner towards this man I never did that with my other fathers either so I wouldn't start now by far.

"What do you think he will be like?" Ichiru was looking at me directly, making an effort not to look at anyone else but me I noticed.  
"I have no idea but I hope he isn't annoying." Ichiru smiled and then said  
"Almost everyone annoys you Zero," He laughed and I have to say it was true I got annoyed with people fairly easy and I skipped classes a lot because of it. I did manage to get along with anything or anyone that is framed as a devil or demon like, I always understood them for some reason.  
"I wonder what the teachers and classes are like here," I gazed up at the door before us.  
"I hope they are nice and understanding." Ichiru moved closer to me and I felt more relaxed.  
"Well hello there Zero and Ichiru!" A man came out of the doors and dismissed the guards. He was a little shorter than Ichiru and I and had long hair that he wore in a ponytail. He had glasses and hazel colored eyes. He wore a long brown coat with tan slacks and nicely polished shoes that glinted in the sunlight. He also wore a green long sleeved shirt under his coat. He is very respectable looking, I thought to myself. "Well don't just stand there come on in and make yourselves at home! I have tea made and I am making a big dinner! By the way my name is Choto but you can call me papa!" There was no way in hell I was calling him "papa", he looked like a man but acted like a little child. He was annoying.  
"Thank you Mr. Headmaster, where would you like us to put our belongings?" I spoke with a steady tone and looked him in the eyes without lifting my gaze.  
"My my Zero, so straightforward and formal! You don't need to be that way though! Why don't you relax and have some Jasmine tea?!" He had a cheesy smile fit for a 5 year old who just got a new toy to play with. He was very annoying!  
"We would love to have some tea after we put our things away headmaster." I managed to keep my temper though struggling to not turn away. Ichiru looked at me but I didn't return the gaze. I kept my eyes on the headmaster, an intense gaze that my father said would scare a bear away never to come out from his burrow again.  
"Very well, your rooms are right across the hall though I don't mind if you share a room either." He smiled and I nodded and turned away. Ichiru came up to me wanting to ask a question but I could tell he was afraid of my answer.  
"Can we maybe..." He broke off and I didn't need to even guess what the rest of the question was.  
"Ya I don't mind, after all we just got here and don't really know much yet." He smiled and hugged me like he always did. After we put our things in our room we went back to the chairman's room. He was standing there looking like a little kid still, I didn't bother to look at him and focused my eyes on and object out the window. The object I saw was a girl who looked like she wasn't super bright. I watcher her run into a tree and then noticed she had a weapon on her. I recognized it as an anti-vampire weapon. She was also with another girl who looked to be a friend of hers. She was a little more with it. My name interrupted my thoughts as I was pulled back to reality.  
"Zero! Hey Zero! Your spacing again Zero!" Ichiru was pulling on my arm trying to lead me to a couch.  
"What? Oh sorry." I said while looking at Ichiru with a soft gaze.  
"Come on the headmaster wants us to try on our new uniforms!" I followed Ichiru over to the couch where there were two uniforms with our names on them. I saw a kid walk by the open door. He wore a different uniform than the ones that were placed in front of us. I guess Ichiru noticed as well because he looked at the chairman and said "Headmaster why is his uniform so different from ours?" The headmaster answered in a cheery tone like always and said  
"That my dear boy is because you and Zero have different duties than the rest of the students and the classes and things will be much different." He smiled and as Ichiru looked at him in question he explained that we were not going to be regular students, we were called perfects. We had the job of making sure no students from the day class are out after curfew and how we had the job of watching over all the school events to make sure nothing bad happens. He said this was a special job given only to us and another student who he said was his daughter. "The reason I am only giving you guys this job is because you are the only people in the day world besides myself that know the night world,when the night class comes for classes, is filled with vampires." He said it like this was a completely normal thing. Ichiru and I nodded then I asked who this daughter of his was. "Her name is Yuuki, she is so pretty,amazing,special,cheerful..." I stopped paying attention after a while and looked back out the window then I heard the chairman say she would be staying in the room next to ours and he would love for us to meet her. Therefore, after we changed into our uniforms, we were led all through the building by the chairman and we were introduced to the teachers mainly our homeroom teacher and our class representative who was also very annoying I came to find. When the chairman finally tracked down this girl named Yuuki I realized she was the girl that I saw when looking out the window.  
"Are you two the new students?!" She was very energetic and was smiling all the time much like the chairman which didn't surprise me.  
"Yes this is Zero and this is Ichiru his younger twin." The chairman turned to us and said, "I will leave you boys in Yuuki's hands! She will show you all the things you will do as perfects on a daily basis!" With that he left and I was glad he did so. I gazed after him then caught Ichiru's eye as we headed down to the barn. Yuuki explained that we have riding classes then introduced us to the horses. She went up and gave each one some hay but she avoided this one horse in an isolated stall. The horse in the isolated stall with the name plate horse was white and it had eyes of the darkest chocolate.  
"Why is that horse so isolated?" Ichiru looked at it with sympathy. He was always so gentle and kind with everyone and everything unlike myself. I sometimes wish I could be more like my brother, kind and gentle but I was not.  
"That is White Lily, she is a demon horse and there hasn't been anyone who can actually ride or get close to her for that matter. We don't know why but she just hates people I guess." Ichiru looked at me but I didn't notice because I was looking at Lily.  
"I bet Zero could get close to her and ride her! Big brother always makes friends with so called demons." He looked at Yuuki and smiled.  
"I don't know, White Lily never listened to anyone. We brought in a horse whisperer once but they ended up getting kicked and went to the hospital. Thats why we keep her locked away." Keeping people and animals locked up for not meaning to do anything wrong never made sense to me. I approached Lily and she just stared at me. I dropped my eyes from her so she would see I wasn't a threat but I also remained where I was so she wouldn't see me as fearful of her. She turned towards me and I still didn't move but lifted my eyes to hers. For a moment she charged at me and I heard a gasp from Yuuki and a cry from my brother. "Zero get out of there before you get killed by that demon!" Yuuki raised her voice which made Lily strike at me with her hind legs. I moved out of the way but I made sure I was still in her range of sight. She turned towards me again and I again lifted my gaze to match hers. She walked to me and I think Yuuki and Ichiru were fearing for my life for me. I put my hand up close to her nose but not close enough to touch her yet. "You're gonna be bit ya know." I heard Yuuki say but then Ichiru stepped in and said,  
"No he won't big brother has never gotten hurt by an animal before demon or not!" Ichiru said this with confidence, something he always had for me was confidence. He was never scared when I was around for some reason. In the stall with my hand still up I continued to look at Lily with a soft gaze. The same soft gaze I give to my brother. Lily accepted me and touched her muzzle to my hand then moved and started nibbling on hair.  
"Ichiru?" I asked and he nodded and came into the stall with me. Lily was content with me and my brother but still didn't like anyone else. Yuuki looked at me as though I had turned into a ghost or something. "Is something wrong?" I asked her with glace. "That was amazing how did you do that?" Ichiru stepped in for me, again.  
"Zero has secret connections with animals that other people can't get close to." He laughed and we moved on from the barn.  
We were told all about the duties as perfects and the places that students from the day class are found on a daily basis. We also learned of the different events that the school holds and we have to supervise these events as perfects. Yuuki told us that one of the biggest events was coming up soon and it was the valentines day event. "All the students who wish to give chocolates and things to the students of the night class line up and wait behind gates as those from the night class come and receive the gifts." Yuuki said this while pointing to a set of gates that were being set up. "Some of the night class students tend to try and steal away with one of the day class students sometimes but it is a rare occasion that they completely lose control." She looked at the sky and said that the crossover wasn't too far away and we would need to be there holding back the day class girls. "The boys of the day class are all jealous of the guys in the night class so they don't cause trouble, the girls on the other hand can't help themselves when it comes to so many guys that are so charming and kind to everyone." As the crossover started it was just as Yuuki said, we watched her try to hold back all the girls from the day class so the night class could go through. It didn't work. The girls trampled her completely, it was somewhat amusing. As the girls screamed and chattered about all the guys in the night class I looked around and watched all the vampires as they moved. One of them stopped to help Yuuki up. She was very formal with him and all the other girls glared at her when she spoke to him. The night class moved on and the day class went back to their dorms. Yuuki told us that we also have to watch over the night class until they head back to their dorms and we still have to attend class the next morning. I didn't really care about it but I did care about being introduced to everyone in the class the next morning. I never was one that got along with people super easily and suddenly.  
The next morning came faster than expected but I didn't mind I always got up early for some reason and I never could figure out why I did, it just happened. Ichiru on the other hand slept in later than I did but still woke up an hour after me if I didn't wake him up while I got up. I never intended to wake my brother in the morning and I hated when I did. Yuuki said the perfects had it a little easier when it came to class because we could sleep during class and though some teachers were really impatient others didn't mind. Unfortunetly the first class of the day we had one of the impatient teachers. Yuuki, Ichiru and I were all in the same class which I think is a good thing since Ichiru wouldn't go into any classes without me. Yuuki ended up sleeping through most of the class which I didn't blame her for but she got detention and wasn't too happy about it. Ichiru and I got noticed by one of the other students and then we were pulled up to the front of the room and got introduced to everyone. I hate it when people stare at me it annoys me. I just looked at the back wall while being introduced to the class. Ichiru just looked down at his shoes. When that was finally over Yuuki woke up and we went to patrol the switchover again. I quickly realized why Yuuki was so tired everyday, it was a lot of work getting everyone to go back to the dorms but if you spoke strongly enough it worked for the time being. It was tiring and by the next morning I was falling asleep in class along with Yuuki and Ichiru as well. We all got detention but I didn't really care so I left early anyway. I am not a person that really cares about getting detention and I don't really plan on setting examples for the other class mates like Yuuki is. I am not sure about Ichiru but he follows me everywhere so I will leave it up to him. First we went to the chairman's room and our room for dinner then Ichiru went to bed and I went down to the barn. It was just beginning to be dawn and I was sleeping in Lily's stall when she woke me up and Yuuki was standing over me with an unhappy face. "Don't you know that you're not supposed to skip class early?!" She glared at me and I stood up and said  
"I don't care about class." I left the barn, Yuuki didn't follow right away but I didn't care. As I walked back I saw the night class coming towards me. The guys were in the front and the girls were in the back. I noticed one of them looked superior to the others, he was the head of the class. As I walked by the eyes of the night class students followed me though I didn't look back I could feel their eyes burning into my back as I walked away. I didn't care about what they thought of me so I didn't see the point is being friendly like we were all old friends. I noticed that a someone was following me as I walked back towards the school. I went around a corner and stopped. They turned the corner their eyes narrowed at me as if I was on the borderline of trespassing into their territory or something. I looked back at them with no expression and spoke sternly "Do you need something from me?" They didn't seem to take a liking to they way I spoke to them because they almost growled back at me  
"You should have bowed when you passed the night class. It's called respect to those superior to you or didn't you know that?" I was already in a bad mood from earlier and now this guy was on my case about something. Thats just great I thought to myself as I said back,  
"I didn't realize the night class was superior to us, I thought they were just students attending school at night. That doesn't mean you're better than everyone else and those who act like snobs I would never bow my head to or even acknowledge." I was looking for a fight now, it seemed that this always happened to me wherever I went. Someone who didn't like me would say something and I would talk back and then we would be trying to strangle each other before we knew what was going on. The guy lunged towards me but I read his movements and dodged his strikes. I was going to strike back but then Yuuki showed up and got between us.  
"Fighting is not permitted on school campus!" She barked at both of us to return to our dorms at once and that the chairman would be hearing about this as well. I learned later that the guys name was Otu.I went back to the dorms to find Ichiru running around the place looking for me.  
"Zero! Where were you? I was looking all over and I couldn't find you anywhere!" Yuuki then stepped into the room and answered for me.  
"He was picking a fight with a night class student, which is a really stupid idea by the way!" She glared at me but I rolled my eyes and said  
"He did the picking I just dodged his attack." She didn't look like she believed me and said  
"You probably provoked him somehow which caused him to get mad at you, anyway the headmaster will be hearing about this when I give my report." She looked directly at me but I didn't care I told her it didn't matter who said what or who told the headmaster about what I did because I didn't do anything so there was no reason for me to care. She wasn't happy with my response and Ichiru just looked at the ground then said  
"Are you trying to get yourself killed? This isn't like all our other schools where you could get in fights all the time and leave them without a scratch on you! The night class has different powers that we don't know about and yet you're going and getting in fights already?!" Ichiru was crying now and Yuuki was glaring at me still. I simply turned and left the room with both of them watching after me. Yuuki started talking with Ichiru and I could hear the conversation. The topic was of our other schools and how I always skipped class and stuff there as well. I could feel their emotions when they were talking. Mostly sadness from Ichiru but he was also scared for me and was scared that he would lose me if I kept going like I always have. A not very social person who kept their thought to themselves along with all their troubles and everything else. It's true though, I never tell others how I am feeling or anything. I never told my parents if I was sick either and I still did normal things, I would push myself until I collapsed from exhaustion. I still do that even now. Yuuki was also scared for me but she mainly wished I would open up to her in the future. I can't say if that will happen or not, not without force of some kind I am thinking. There really would be no other way.

I sat against the wall of our room still thinking about the way Ichiru and Yuuki felt while in their conversation. Then the chairman saw me and called me into his office type mini-house. Reluctantly I got up and followed him. Once inside I noticed Yuuki was there with Ichiru as well. The same emotions flowing from them so thick you could almost see it with your own eyes. As I took a seat on the couch that was in his office mini-house the chairman went on about how I shouldn't skip classes and stuff even though he was saying that I could tell he knew nothing was going to change therefore I didn't really pay attention to him. Ichiru could tell I wasn't paying attention to him but he didn't say anything. It wasn't that he didn't care, he cared a lot more for me than I ever cared about myself, he didn't want me to leave the room so he didn't say anything. The chairman's voice seeped into the background and I was lost in my thought until Yuuki was calling my name again bringing me back to reality which isn't where i wanted to be exactly. The chairman asked if I would agree that I would at least try to communicate with others. I nodded and looked out the window and said "It's almost time for the switchover right so we should get going." As we left the room Ichiru said  
"You weren't paying any attention to what he said were you," I looked at him and replied,  
"No I wasn't your right, but when have I ever listened to teachers or parents?" "Good point." Ichiru said as he smiled even though I could tell we was forcing himself. Then Yuuki stepped in, just my luck, and said,  
"Do you care about what happens to you at all?" I felt her eyes burning into my back as I replied,  
"Not especially." We walked outside to the gates. I glared at a few girls that were lingering around and they ran back to the dorms.  
"You don't have to be so mean to them you know, you could ask them to go back as well and that way people wouldn't hate you." Yuuki said staring after the girls. I looked at her and said,  
"You say that yet when you ask them they trample you and do what they want anyway so it's not as effective as you think and I don't care if they hate me or not that is their choice not mine."  
"Whatever, you should at least try and be nice once in awhile though." She said this as she turned around and opened the gate for the night class to walk through. I watched the surrounding area and caught Otu's eye as he walked passed me. He glared at me and I looked at him back with intensity but not a complete glare. He came up closer to me and in a hushed but strong voice he growled and said  
"Next time you won't have your little girl friend over there to stop me from ripping you to shreds! She saved your life punk." I growled back  
"If she wasn't there you would be the one ripped to shreds not me, it's your life she saved not mine." He snorted and walked off. I scoffed and turned back to Yuuki and Ichiru who were watching after Otu.  
"What was that about?" Yuuki looked at me with eyes that said you're going to regret whatever that was. I looked passed her and said it was nothing. Ichiru looked at the ground knowing that I was lying. Yuuki knew it as well but only sighed and walked ahead.  
That night I was watched like a hawk by Ichiru and Yuuki every time the night class would step out of the building or their dorms. I could see that I was not getting a good start at Cross Academy but it didn't bother me, that was how I always was and it never mattered before. I never got expelled or suspended and I never changed as well. I realize this school was different from other schools but even with vampires and the powers they have it didn't matter to me whether we got in a fight or not. I could defend myself and I have many secrets kept hidden away from everyone. It began to get lighter outside the night class started to head back to their dorms and the day class would be heading to class soon. I noticed a movement from the shadows across from where Yuuki,Ichiru and I were. I got up, jumped off the balcony and headed to where I saw the movement. Ichiru and Yuuki just stared after me with surprised expressions. "Did they think I would got to the trouble to walk down a million stairs when I could take a shortcut?" I muttered to myself as I entered the shadows. There was a few students there, all girls as expected, who were camping out waiting for the night class to walk by. They had cameras with them as well as scrapbooks filled with pictures of the night class boys. "You can take you pictures and the books but go back to your dorms this instant!" I said in a harsh tone that scared them. As they ran back to their dorms Yuuki stopped them again and asked for their names and who their class presidents were. She also asked them to give her the pictures and the cameras.  
"No way will we give you these! You just want them for yourself!" They argued. "No I don't! It's my job to confiscate the pictures and your cameras." The girls were getting in a very heated argument so I decided to step in.  
"I told them if they went back to their dorms immediately they could keep the picture, books and cameras so lay off Yuuki there fine." She scowled at me but the other girls were hugging me, something that is very uncomfortable. After the girls went back to their dorms Yuuki started yelling at me,  
"How could you just let them off like that!? It's our job as perfects to take that stuff away from them you know!"  
"Yes I know and to be honest I don't really care. it's pictures and a book and a camera I mean come on relax a little bit." I started to walk away and Yuuki started yelling at me again, I didn't pay attention to what she was saying at all it was probably something about the headmaster hearing about this or whatever I really didn't care. I jumped back up to the balcony where Ichiru was, he had fallen asleep on the roof top unsupervised which was probably not the best thing. I didn't want to wake him up but we were going to have to go to class soon anyway and the crossover was going to begin again. "Ichiru, Ichiru, come on wake up already we have things to do." His eyes fluttered and he woke up, looking at me he said something that brought back memories. As he looked up at me he softly said  
"You should come back to bed big brother." This was not a phrase that I hadn't heard before, no this was something he said to me quite often when we were younger and lived at home. Ichiru had always slept with me for as long as I remembered. Mom would often look for Ichiru in his room to find that he wasn't there but with me in my bed. She didn't care though no one in our family did actually because Ichiru was weaker than I was so they wanted me to be there for him,  
"Whenever he may need someone we want you to be there Zero." My parents said this to me when Ichiru wasn't around and always made sure I was with Ichiru when we went shopping or anything. I like being around my brother so it didn't matter to me I wanted him to stay safe, I will do anything for his safety. There isn't much I can do about what goes on at school and I don't see why I should care but if there is one thing I want to do it's keep my brother safe and to make sure he isn't alone and he can always depend on me. I would give up my life if it meant that he could keep his.

After Ichiru finally got up and the crossover was over we headed to class. It was getting harder and harder to stay awake in class until I eventually didn't care and started sleeping in class. Our teachers got mad but what could they do besides give detention which they did almost daily so I skipped that as well. I went down to the barn to groom and feed Lily. I guess I had been down there for longer than I had thought because the next thing I knew was that Yuuki was standing on the other side of the room from where Lily and I were saying something to me but I wasn't paying attention to her. Soon Ichiru was there as well grabbing onto my shirt but I didn't notice him for a while once I did Yuuki's voice came into my head and damn was it annoying. "Zero, we have to stay in detention when it is given to us you know! On top of that you spend way too much time away from everyone else, so the headmaster wants us to go to a party and have some fun while supervising."  
"You have got to be kidding me." A party and I am supposed to have fun there? I don't think so.  
"I told you he wouldn't be happy about it Yuuki." Ichiru was looking at Yuuki who was staring at me yet she spoke to my brother.  
"Well I guess he will just have to deal with it then! By the way the headmaster wants to see you." Great, because what I need right now is that lame excuse of a guy to be talking to me in a his chipper happy voice skipping around his room as if he found a girl friend for the first time in his life.  
"Ya sure I'll go in a second." Though I was thinking more like never going and just heading back to the dorms.  
"I don't think so, you were told to come now and I was told to bring you back with me!" Yuuki gave me a look that said don't think you are getting out of this that easily! I sighed and said  
"Fine whatever." and started to follow her out the door but then I stopped for someone else had come. Someone who still thinks he is superior to everyone else and thinks I should be bowing my head to him and his stuck up classmates well it wasn't gonna happen that way whether he wanted it to or not.  
"Oh it's you, the one who doesn't know his place in the academy nor has any respect of those superior." Even though Yuuki was trying to shove me and Ichiru was trying to get me to come with them instead of talking/fighting with this guy, there was no way I was going to let that comment fly.  
"Yes it is me, the one who knows that even though you act it your so called superiority and fame is all fake and couldn't even scratch me when you had the chance." This was going to be bad there was no doubt about it but there was no point in stopping us now.  
"The one who is acting is you and it is pure luck that I missed your face the last time, don't think you could actually take me on in your lifetime."  
"Pure luck huh? Well if you really feel that way then I will give you another chance but I doubt you could do any better. I could easily take you on Otu, you know it to. Not only could I take you but it wouldn't be much of a fight considering there would be no hope for you to begin with." Ok maybe that was pushing it a little too far, damn was I asking for it this time. I am never going to hear the end of this from Yuuki, Ichiru or the headmaster.  
"If you really want to test my limits then go ahead but if you do there is no promise you will come out of it alive." His words sound like a sheep in wolfs clothing. His act is starting to get old not to mention the fact that everyone that has used that line before I found them to be proved exactly what I thought, a complete waste of energy. Not even worth fighting or rather, so easy to beat I never realized we even started to fight in the first place.  
"You're words are cliche, many people have said the same line and they never ended up being worthy to fight in the first damn one trusting their luck isn't me here it's you Otu." Now I really did it. there was no way in hell this guy wasn't gonna fight back with his words or in some other way. I suppose it's possible that neither Yuuki nor Ichiru had ever heard me cuss before from the shocked waves coming from them. I could tell what Yuuki was thinking, she was going to go get the headmaster and then this would all go down a very bad track and what not which would suck but I don't really care in the end. It's not like I would actually pay attention to what I am being scolded on anyway. I might as well continue to fight back at this guy and see what happens next. He turned towards me at an exceptional speed but it wasn't anything I couldn't match. Once again like the first time he lunged only he swung his arm out to scratch me. Unfortunetly for him I already knew this move and blocked his shot. "Are you trying to play with me? Don't take me that lightly or the dreams you have of killing me will never come true and will remain only dreams."  
"Shut up! You have no right to say if I will kill you or not!" He was pissed now but it didn't matter because his moves never got better. If Ichiru wasn't standing right there I probably would have fought him but I didn't want him to be there when I actually got serious in a fight. I noticed Yuuki had run off somewhere probably to the headmaster's place to tell him what was going on. I never hit Otu just blocked his idea of a punch and kick and whatnot, he either never got serious or he couldn't actually fight for his life. A few moments later Yuuki returned with the headmaster as I expected.  
"Otu go back to your dorm this is not permitted on school grounds! I do not want to repeat myself again to you!" He turned away from us saying  
"The next time we meet it won't be a one on one fight there will be others against you for this!"  
"Attack me with however many people, vampires or whatever you want but if they all suck as bad as you there will still not be much of a fight."  
"I promise you, I will make it so you will die one day." More cliche words I rolled my eyes and said  
"Whatever makes you feel better. Do what you have to in order to either learn your lesson the hard way or make me learn mine. Just so you know, I don't learn from morons." With that our conversation ended along with the fight. Yuuki grabbed my arm and dragged me away from where Otu was walking away. Now I was going to be lectured to death how wonderful, and after a fight that had no excitement whatsoever too.  
"Now I want you to pay attention to what I am going to tell you Zero," There is no way in hell that was gonna happen. I have never really listened to anyone about anything. There was no reason for me to anyway. In class one I see something being done I instantly memorize it and there is nothing I can do about it, I also never forget it. I easily ace all my tests and homework so I don't have to pay attention to lectures that I already doesn't happen with just school work though, it happens with everything I come in contact with. Maybe that is why I had no problem with martial arts classes and exceeded in them quicker than anyone else. I am not really sure though and it doesn't matter to me, all I care about is the fact that I can memorize my text books then not pay attention until there is something like a new unit. It makes it easy for me to finish all my work ahead of time so it doesn't interfere with perfect duties and such. The only reason I do go to high school is because I don't want to go to college yet and I would be leaving Ichiru behind as well as possibly having to move. I could get into a college though if I wanted to but there is no reason for me to go right away as soon as I can. Ichiru doesn't know it yet because he wasn't old enough to remember her before she left but my oldest sister told all of us that if we were separated ever that when we have the freedom to we should try to find each other again. My other siblings are probably trying to find each other like she said. I am as well in my spare time, I have been wanting to tell Ichiru about our oldest sister and why she is one of the only people I will listen to and work alongside. She is superior to me by a lot so are a few other siblings of ours. I haven't found the time to tell him yet though and I am not sure how to tell him about her because she in a complete mystery to me as well as the rest of our family I think. I know that I should tell him though because if she shows up somewhere like at school it will be a big shock for him and I don't think he would be too happy that I didn't let him know about her. I don't know much about her or many of my older siblings because they were never spoken of by our family what I did pick up on though was that my older sibling weren't completely accepted among the rest of our family, I also know that our family doesn't have a last name so different "branches" take on different last names. The ones I know of and that are most common are the Shomas, Takishimas, and Kannagis. I'm sure there are more but I don't know all of them. If you combined all of our family members around the world it would take up 1/2 of the people on this earth today. Which is a lot of people if you ask me. I hope to find parts of my family again to make my sister happy and then she might even show up one day I hope. She is the most amazing person ever but she and a few hundred others are shunned from a small group of family members because of the skills they posses. It was said among my family that they are cursed and shouldn't have a right to live among the rest of us who aren't cursed. There are heavy curses and ones that aren't so bad according to my "parents" and my oldest sister is the most heavily cursed of all of us.

The reason I mainly want to see her is because she holds all the answers to our family mysteries and such. Like the biggest mystery I know of which is the names of our real parents. I think I mentioned before that we were separated which is why we are trying to find each other again, but we don't know who are real parents are. She does though because I heard that there is nothing she doesn't know. She can know your whole life story by looking at you or even if she never has looked at you before, she can figure anything out. Thats why she works for the Takashima group company. I work there sometimes when I am forced to as well and I am always forced to, there is no option and you can never say no. My grandfather is the chairman and my oldest sister is the head chairman. She is amazing so I have heard and makes a lot of money off of the jobs. She can overrule any negotiation and take over any company. Our grandfather works her too hard though. My older brother Kei Takishima also works for the company and attends an elite high school. He really is amazing as well but the things that our grandfather does to him and the others that work for the Takishima Group are really disturbing. He claims that we are the ones closest to him but I don't think so anymore. He treats us like slaves and has hurt Kei and the rest of us many times. He threatens to kill our older sister if we don't do what he says and the hard thing is that he is the type of person that really will kill her if we don't do what he says. He has almost killed her a couple of times I have heard because Kei didn't want to transfer to a school in London but it looks as though he will have to because we can't have her die at all costs. She is more important that anyone else in our family but I don't think our grandfather realizes that yet however, if she dies he will realize it quickly. Not only will the company go under but everyone in our family will be dead and he will watch it all go down before he dies, along with a few other members who aren't very close to her they will watch all of us die before they die themselves. Of course this is a bad thing but they are cold hearted and cold souled, they don't care as long as they continue to make money which they won't unless we are there so this will hurt them as well. I think of her all the time and what trouble she could possibly be in now, it pains me to think about it but it's the reality and I should be used to i by now but i'm not. I do manage to stay strong for Ichiru's sake and that is what really matters so that is what I will focus on no matter what happens.  
"Hey are you paying any attention to me?!" Who's voice was that? Oh right, I'm still being lectured by people.  
"Not really no." Well there is no point in lying to them right? I mean it was true after all.  
"Uuuggghhh do you have any idea how annoying, arrogant and reckless you are?!"  
"No I guess I don't but I often hear that I a from a little annoying bug that says so constantly." With that I saw no point in continuing this conversation so I left, with the idiots chasing after me as always and this probably wouldn't stop until tomorrow. Not that I really cared though, those three couldn't do anything about it no matter how hard they tried.

*One year later, Zero is still the same but things have changed here and there.*


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't even bother to eat dinner when the headmaster called us, Ichiru asked me what was wrong which nothing was then he asked me if I felt sick or something which I didn't, I told him I was fine just not hungry which of course he didn't believe but he went to dinner anyway and said he would bring me something back. I told him not to bother but I know he will ignore that and do it anyway. I guess in a way there was something wrong but only to those in are family so this wouldn't concern Yuuki or the headmaster and it would probably be better for the moment if Ichiru didn't know either. I feel like there is something wrong though I can't explain it yet, I know that something is going to happen and it will be will probably have something to do with Rensi and the rest of us like it always does but this feeling was different in a way as well, like there was something going to happen to all of us but in specifically Rensei and those closest to her. This will probably has something to do with my grandfather as well and the idiots who hate us but are still in our family like Akito and Mr. Suoh. Though I find all of these people annoying there is nothing I can do about them yet. Someday I will get my revenge on those fools but I can't do anything as of the moment. I really don't feel like eating or sleeping or doing anything but on the other hand I think if I stay here in this room for a second longer I am going to go insane. I decided to leave and go down to the barn but as soon as I stepped outside our room Ichiru saw me and came running down the hallway with food for me. I really didn't want him to see me and ask the question where I was going then I would have to say down to the barn and he would ask why and there would be a whole long conversation before I could actually leave. It would be better in a way if he just came with me and shut up but it would also be a bad thing.  
"Hey are you coming to dinner now?" He looked excited as if he saw our parents again or something.  
"No I am not, I am just going down to the barn for a little while." Now he will probably ask why or complain or worse lecture me and then think I am going to go pick a fight and all that crap.  
"Please let me come with you." That wasn't what I was expecting to hear right away nor was that the best thing he could have asked for. It's not that I really wanted to hide something from him truly but on the other hand it will make his life easier for now if he doesn't know about really anything yet. There is no helping it though at least this way I might be able to avoid questioning for a little longer.  
"Sure, I don't mind." That seemed to put him at ease for now. We walked down the halls and got to the door before Yuuki stopped us...this is what I didn't want to happen.  
"Just where do you think you're going exactly?" Shouldn't that be obvious by now I mean we were going to go outside and down to the barn there is really nowhere else to go on this campus other than the night class dorms and there was no way in hell I would ever go there. Ichiru answered before I had the chance to, saying that we were just going to go down to the barn for a little while. I heard her tell him to keep an eye on me and to make sure I didn't do anything stupid or dangerous, damn did she annoy the hell out of me sometimes. There was nothing I could do about it though, it is what it is. it seemed like everything was like that now days. I guess Yuuki was fine with me leaving the building as long as my brother was there as well, not that there is a problem with it or anything really but if my brother is going to be like my exit slip for everywhere there is going to be a problem.  
We headed down to the barn, the first thing I did was feed Lily and brush her while I was at it, no one else can really get close to her except me and only I know the reason why. Lily is the only one who knows about me as well besides the headmaster but even he doesn't know everything about me weather he thinks he does or not. Soon after I was finished grooming Lily the pain had started, it wouldn't be long before I couldn't stand and then I would have to tell my brother and even worse I might attack him. The best thing I could do was go back and lock myself away or run somewhere that only I can find my way in and out. If getting back to the dorms wasn't an option that would be my backup plan for now. If neither work there will be trouble. "Lets go back to the dorms Ichiru." I really don't want to stay here any longer and I can't afford to either. "Are you sure you want to go back already? We haven't been here for very long and I don't think the others will mind, I don't mind staying out here for a while longer either." This is what I didn't want to happen, it's getting hard to suppress the pain now and my breathing is growing shallower than before, it won't be long now until Ichiru realizes it too.  
"Ya i'm sure, there is nothing left for me to do here." For once in my life I wanted that idiot Yuuki to show up and drag us back to the dorms.  
"Well there was something I wanted to ask you and since it's just us here and Yuuki won't come down we can talk alone." Damn, this is really bad I don't know what I should do. I don't want to run away from Ichiru but it's not good for me to be here either. "We can come back down a little later Ichiru, we should head back to the dorms for the moment."  
"Do you promise we can talk later? Please promise me nii-chan." It's been a long time since he used that card and it's hard to say no to.  
"Yes I promise we can talk later." I wonder what could be on his mind, I noticed he was unusually silent and he has been keeping a close eye on me for a while now. We walked back to the dorms and when Ichiru went to find Yuuki and the headmaster I went into my bedroom and completely collapsed. The pain stabbed through me like a dull knife moving slowly across my body. I didn't shout out nor did I cry but it took all my strenght to keep up my breathing and keep my hunger from taking over completely. It took almost a half an hour before the pain stopped and I could stand again, longer than it did last time which only took 10 minutes. I was thinking of going and taking a shower and possibly going to bed before I remembered that Ichiru wanted to talk to me about something. I wonder where he is anyway, I guess he could still be talking with Yuuki and/or the headmaster I hope he is anyway. I sat up in bed and noticed the door was open, I am sure that I shut it after I came in here so why would it be open again unless...unless someone was in here and I didn't notice. Damn thats not good, if anyone but the headmaster came in here there would be questions asked and possible rumors floating around. Either of those things would be bad I don't want anyone to find out it would ruin everything.  
"Hey, can we go talk now?" Well I guess there is no reason not to.  
"Sure where do you want to go?"  
"Um we could go outside or maybe into town, the headmaster was talking about some things he wanted us to get for him" I wonder what he would want, he has almost never asked us to go off school campus before to run errands or anything like that. Once I left school campus to go see one of our sisters named Ryoko, she was in the hospital and I heard that she had an encounter with my grandfather. He told her that if she didn't do exactly what he said he would kill her friends. He would have too if Ryoko didn't get in the way and almost get herself killed so her friends wouldn't be hurt. That was one hell of a week.  
"Yeah, why not? What does that guy want anyway? Did he give you a list or anything?"  
"Ya he did and also Yuuki is coming with us, she said she wanted to talk to you also." Great more lecturing is my guess.  
"Wonderful, so I guess we should get going then. Where is Yuuki anyway?"  
"She is waiting for us in the headmaster's room." Of course she is, one would think that guy is like her shield and sword and she is the knight who holds them.  
"Alright lets get going." As we left our room and headed down the hall some girls rushed up to us. Not exactly what I was expecting and not exactly what I wanted either. "Um we have a question for you Zero-chan." Zero-chan? This was new and I don't think I like where this is going.  
"Do you need something?" "Um we were wondering if we could take a picture of you for a friend of ours."  
"A friend of yours huh? Ya sure whatever I don't really care." For those who think so there is no such thing as the legend that vampires don't show up in pictures it's not true at all and the one who came up with it should be very ashamed.  
"Really you mean you don't mind at all?"  
"Not unless you keep taking forever no."  
"Okay, do you mind if one of us stands with you?"  
"No I don't care." After what felt like a year the girls finally got their pictures for this friend or whatever.  
"Wow it seems as though you're more popular than you make out to be huh big brother?"  
"Eh, maybe maybe not I don't care about popularity you should know that by now Ichiru."  
"Ya I know but still it would be fun if you got a girlfriend right maybe you would be happier." There is no girl that could help me that I didn't already know and who weren't in my family there was no point to dating.  
"Ichiru, I could have the best girlfriend in the world and yet she wouldn't do anything for me."  
"Why is that? I don't understand why you're always turning girls away and you've never even had a date before in your life. Why don't you try and find happiness in some way somehow so you might start to value the life you have so you don't do things that make everyone worry about you constantly thinking that someday you might actually go to far and maybe get killed! I don't want you to die because you are my big brother and the only family I have, I don't want to lose you too!" He started crying now and clinging to me like he used to whenever something went wrong or we got in trouble.  
"Ichiru, i'm not going to waste my life nor am I going to die this early in life. You should know that I won't leave you behind ever. Is this what you wanted to talk about?" The tears stopped streaming down his face finally and he shook his head in response to my question.  
"No, it has something to do with it though. I also wanted to know something, why aren't you honest with Yuuki and the headmaster? You know they fear for you like I do but you never tell them what is on your mind or if anything is wrong, you don't even tell me those things. Why don't you let us into your mind and more importantly your heart?" Oh man he was pushing it a little now though I can understand how he feels in a way, I always wanted to know what was going on in my older brothers and older sister's mind but they didn't completely let me in and I didn't let them completely in either. Of course Rensei knew everything about us so there was no point in telling her because she already knew everything. We didn't have to tell her about any painful experience because she already knew about them beforehand and would give us her support and love so we could overcome all the hard times. Ichiru has never had that though, he thinks I am the only true family he has left even though thats not true at all. I wish I knew where everyone was so Ichiru would have a what most of the others had before everything changed and before our lives got really hard and complicated.  
"You know I don't want you to worry about me nor do I think I should inflict my problems onto you, the headmaster or Yuuki. Someday I will let you into my mind and tell you everything but now isn't the right time." I guess he will have to live with that answer for now.  
"Do you promise that I will be able to know what nii-chan feels inside that he doesn't let anyone else see?"  
"Yes I promise you will be able to see it all one day when the time is right." With that Yuuki joined us and we left to go shopping.  
"So where are we going first miss know-it-all?" I asked Yuuki.  
"How about we go get you a soul thats not made of ice first you cold-hearted idiot." Not a bad comeback coming from a person who never thinks before she speaks normally.  
"Not bad did you actually think that up on your own?" She was going to kill me but teasing her is so easy and hard not to do.  
"You really tick me off you know that?"  
"Yeah I do but the thing is I have yet to care." Ichiru just listened to us shoot comments back and forth at each other the whole time almost until we got into the big mall. Apparently the headmaster needs something from here, I don't know why he couldn't just come here himself though. "What the hell does that guy need thats here?" Have we become his personal errand boys now?  
"Nothing of your concern." Yuuki's answer was short and to the point as always, she can be almost as stubborn as I am at times.  
"If it's none of my concern then why am I here?" I could probably guess it had something to do with the fact that they don't trust me to be alone without starting a fight with Otu or something.  
"Reason 1) to keep you out of trouble, reason 2) because you're stronger than both me and Ichiru combined and plus some and reason 3) because if you didn't come with us you would probably not do anything except sit around or go down to the barn or just hide away in the shadows like some depressed crippled old man! It's luck that you even get up in the morning and do something! We hardly see you during the day or at night, Ichiru was lucky that you went down to the barn with him twice in one day when normally you wouldn't go anywhere or do anything. You don't even come to dinner anymore! Don't you realize that you are disappearing from the world into the shadows?! Oh and one other thing the main reason you were told to come was so we could ask you some questions and maybe get a truthful straightforward answer from you not that it's likely or anything but i don't know maybe a miracle will happen?!" Wow she really went overboard there according to me that was a waste of energy so if she collapses later because of that it's completely her fault.  
"Okay you didn't have to make a speech and you could have gotten to the point faster but in any event whatever."  
"I am going to go and get something from the store upstairs, Ichiru take your brother and go over to that small restaurant and order some food for us."  
"Alright." Just as we were about to go our separate ways we heard someone scream.  
"What was that?" Yuuki looked alarmed and quickly looked around us to find a crowd of girls full on running straight for us. This was something unexpected.  
"You must be Zero from Cross Academy right?" Great just what I needed more annoying things in my life as if it wasn't bad enough that I was stuck at a mall with Yuuki and Ichiru getting things for the headmaster.  
"Yeah that's him alright." Yuuki answered for me.  
"Wow it really is you, the rumors are true then? You don't seem to talk much and you look like the type of person who wouldn't tell anyone anything. Rather the quiet type right?" Yeah they were right but who the hell were they anyway not from Cross so where were they from?  
"Yeah I guess you could say that about me, so where are you girls from and how do you know about me anyway?" Is there someone out there from a different school telling people about me now if so then we need to have a little chat.  
"We were told about you from a guy named Shiro. We hate him but you seem much different and we like you a lot from all the things we have heard about you! Will you please come to our school for a little while?" Shiro, I hate that guy almost as much as I hate being mobbed by girls in a mall.  
"Shiro huh? Man that guy doesn't know when to shut up does he? I thought he learned his lesson the last time, I guess not." Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to go with these girls if they can lead me to that snobby acting bastard. "Are you girls from his school or are you from Otogi?" I hope they are from Otogi then I would be able to see Ryoko again and her possibly to be boyfriend that confessed his love to her a long time ago yet she is too scared to trust him after what happened with her and Shiro.  
"We are from Otogi, we also have contact with the Otogi Bank. We heard that you know Ryoko is that true?" Like hell was it true she is my sister but I am not about to tell you guys that so I can save her the trouble.  
"Yes Ryoko and I have known each other for a while. I guess I don't mind going over there as long as you guys can lead me to where Shiro is. I heard that guy is now the student council president or something?"  
"Yes and a terrible one at that, he had his gang of thugs attack Ryoko and they captured her for a while, she got free but she was hurt pretty badly. He didn't stop there though, he lured her and captured her by having this girl fake an injury so she would take her in then they tasered her and split up the Otogi Bank so no one could help her, it was really bad she was hurt both mentally and physically she hasn't really talked to anyone but Aki-san since. On top of that she was in the hospital too for a while because they found some really bad wounds that she never let heal completely so she fainted from blood loss. Do you think you could go and speak with her? I think she will listen to you." This is the first time I have heard any of this stuff, it sounds like things Ryoko would do and Yuuki thinks I am reckless. I made up my mind to go with these girls first to see Ryoko and then I would go and have a "chat" with Shiro.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yeah, I'll go and see her. It's not like I really have anything better to do anyway." Ichiru then grabbed my arm somewhat suddenly his eyes were glassy and his voice shook as he spoke.  
"I'm coming with you weather you like it or not." It's probably a good thing if he comes along with me, I wouldn't be surprised if Yuuki tagged along too she doesn't trust me alone and i'm not sure how she feels about me being around all these girls because she has been very quiet all this time they have been talking.  
"I'm going with you too and there is nothing you can do to change my mind so don't try." That's what I was expecting from her, sticking her nose in my business all the time without fail.  
"Sure I don't mind that you two come in fact it might just save Shiro's life in the end, anyway lets get going we will get the stuff the headmaster needs on the way back." "I'm sure Ryoko will be happy to see you again it's been a long time right?"  
"Yeah it's been awhile last time I went to see her is was when she was in the hospital a long time ago but she never told me about all the things you girls just said." "She said that she didn't tell you because she didn't want to be a burden to you or anything."  
"Wow now who does that sound like?" Yuuki did have a point there and with the girls still chatting busily we left the mall in a huge group.  
It wasn't long before we arrived in Otogi Banna city There have been so many things that happen here good and bad yet mostly bad things and Ryoko is usually involved is some way or another. "So where is Ryoko anyway?" I hope she isn't in the hospital again.  
"She normally stays in her dorms but she comes to school every once in awhile to help with requests and see the rest of the Bank members."  
"I see, and speaking of Ringo is she still the little demon child that she was in middle school?"  
"Yes she is if not more, she was going to strangle some thugs that were stalking this girl at school with silk scarves but then Ryoko fought with them until they couldn't move so there was really no point."  
"So she still boxes huh? She still go to the boxing gym where that guy that makes her call him boss kind of trains her?"  
"Yes we see her go to the gym everyday without fail there was a week where she didn't go because she was too tired from all the requests at school and Aki-san told her not to push herself. She also didn't go to the gym when she was in the hospital obviously but she made up for it by training twice as hard on weekends."  
"Yeah, sounds like she hasn't changed at all 's a good thing."  
"You care for her a lot don't you?"  
"Well she doesn't have parents or anything and she can be stubborn as ever sometimes, I guess I do keep tabs on her and check in now and then to make sure she hasn't killed herself yet." We got about 12 ft into the school yard before two more large groups of girls came running up to us talking about Ryoko and how I should go see her and all this and that which I had already made up my mind to do. From what I heard it was our lucky day because Ryoko decided to actually come to school.  
It was then that I saw the Otogi Bank coming from their little room probably to perform a request or something along those lines. I saw Ringo who was dressed in her red dress as always with a devious look on her face, her bright red short hair hung in it's usual bob cut. There was Otohime dressed in blue with her hair in some kind of loopy pigtails she was dragging Taro with her, the guy who wants nothing to do with other guys and everything to do with girls. His long silver hair tied in a side ponytail that hung a little past his shoulders. Along with those two were Otsu the you girl that always dressed as though she was a maid and was obsessed with returning favors, her long dark brown hair was everywhere but not as bad as Majolica's. That crazy mad scientist. She is super smart yet never thinks about the most simple things like to put brakes on a bike or something stupid like that. Her crazy round glasses matched her long blond hair and her rabbit eared hat. Then there was Alice, the cousin of the president of the Otogi Bank, she was dressed in black leggings and a medium black skirt, she had small framed glasses that made her look very smart and professional. She had a dressy purple shirt and tie along with her black heeled shoes. Then there was the president of the bank I don't remember his name everyone just calls him president, he was dressed in his usual half tux suit thing and classy black shoes. As always his eyes were closed yet he knew exactly where he was going. That guy could be quite annoying at times but makes sense most of the time in the end. There was Ryoshi, who was the possible to be boyfriend of Ryoko, he has the green spiky hair and the dark green eyes. Dressed in his normal white shirt and black pants I don't think he would be bad looking with Ryoko honestly but I wouldn't tell her that. Then there was my sister Ryoko, the wolf in sheeps clothing as I called her. She had her black half dress thing on and short shorts. Her hi-top hiking boots were the same as well. She also had her hair down then tied at the very end to make a small wolf's tail. She looked like she always did, strong and dignified, ready for anything that might come her way and face it with a calm and tough manner. However she wasn't like that on the inside, normally when she is putting on a brave face she is very scared on the inside yet she doesn't want anyone to know about that. She spotted me in an instant even though we were surrounded by other girls.  
"Zero!" She literally ran over to us and the girls made way for her as well, she was like the queen of Otogi but never thought of herself that way, she really stood out from everyone else and everyone noticed her when she came into a room. You really don't want to be on her bad side it will put you through hell and back.  
"Ryoko, it's good to see you again doing well and standing." It has been way too long since I have seen one of my sisters but because Ichiru nor Yuuki know anything yet I can't express how I really feel and talk like we normally would to each other.  
"Of course I would be doing well why wouldn't I?" Oh you know why, you're just putting on a brave face...again.  
"Well the last time I came you were in the hospital and I have been hearing some stories about the trouble you have been in and who was involved." I've hit the bullseye now, she can't even look me in the eye she is more interested in her shoes and the ground.  
"You're talking about the incident with Shiro, aren't you." Non other than.  
"You are quite right about that, I heard he has been a bit of trouble towards you so I decided while I am here I would end that." Please don't try to stop me, you know you want your big brother to help you so don't try to hide it Ryoko.  
"You mean to say you will fight with him until he promises not to bug me anymore am I right?"  
"Yes, that is my intention. I know how he moves and how that guy thinks, he won't be a problem and it shouldn't take too long either."  
"I don't mind that you go and do that as long as you don't get hurt and as long as there is someone with you so you don't kill the guy." I could tell she felt better now that I am here and as long as she doesn't want to come with me I am fine, however I probably won't be able to stop Ichiru or Yuuki from following.  
"I don't mind the company. You aren't planning on coming though are you?"  
"No, I don't want to see that guys face ever again in my lifetime. You will stay a little longer before you go off to see him won't you? The rest of the Otogi Bank members haven't seen you in a really long time and I would like some time to discuss something with you." "I'm sure we can stay for a little longer. Ichiru, Yuuki do you mind at all?"  
"No I don't mind, I would like to meet big brothers friends." When Ichiru said that Ryoko looked at me with confusion. I would explain it to her later, for now a glance with my eyes will have to keep her quiet.  
"I don't mind either as long as it doesn't take too long, we still have to pick up all the things we were told to by the headmaster remember?" That question was undeniably pointed directly at me but what she was really trying to say was, "You promised we would be able to talk to you alone so don't forget it!", it would be hard to forget something like that so easily.  
"Of course I remember and we will get all the things needed on the way back." "Good don't forget." Yuuki's tone was different from how it was normally, it almost revealed jealousy which is humorous if you ask me. Ichiru and Yuuki were introduced to the rest of the Otogi Bank and we sat down for some tea and stories in the yard. Some of the things these guys have to do worries me sometimes but at least Ryoko is in good hands here, she might be able to accept Ryoshi before long and by the looks of he was trying to be strong for her so he could always be there for her. I am glad about that she needs someone who is there all the time and someone who isn't her brother or her best friend, Ringo, so she can learn to trust others again and forget about the past once and for all.  
We probably sat around for an hour or two before Ryoko and the others had to get back to their requests, I decided it would be a good time for Ichiru, Yuuki and I to take our leave to go find Shiro. While the others were saying goodbye Ryoko and I slipped away for a few minutes so I could explain about my brother and everything. She told me that I would need to tell them one day about all the secrets and our family which I agreed that one day he would know. "I hope to see you again and your friend and brother, but next time we see each other I hope your brother knows the truth or at least parts of it so I can call him my brother as well."  
"Yeah, I do too. Goodbye for now Ryoko." As Ichiru, Yuuki and I headed off they asked me what I was talking about with Ryoko in our absence. I simply told them it wasn't important nor anything they should be concerned or worried about. Knowing those two I doubt they believed me but that wasn't my concern right now, after all we were at the doorstep of Onigashima High School in other words we had just entered Shiro's school of hell and I don't think we would be welcomed with open arms. More like armed thugs instead.  
"So this is the school where that Shiro guy is?" Yuuki asked.  
"Yeah, also known as the school of bastards." That name was given to them by almost everyone that didn't attend that school and once you meet those in the school you realize that name fits them perfectly.  
"That's a little harsh don't you think? I mean they don't sound very nice but surely they aren't all bad people right?" Ichiru was always such an optimist and in this case he was going to find that he is wrong very wrong.  
"Lets hope so, anyway I don't think we will be welcomed here very nicely what I do know is that the guys here like to fight a lot with mainly crowbars, bats and occasionally guns but with only three of us here I don't think they will go that far at first. They are the type of people who think that everyone else is inferior to them, then when they finally get their ass's kicked they are surprised, in other words these people don't realize how weak they are until you really hand it to them. Shiro is a little different, not only is he like their leader but he can actually pull off some good moves when he tries to now that I think of it he is a pretty good fighter considering he never uses any weapons or anything like that to help him out. The main point is that even if you don't want to with these guys you two will probably end up having to fight a few of them here and there so don't let your guard down and don't get yourselves killed. Sound good?"  
"Ya, sounds fine. I am guessing your going to go and immediately look for Shiro right?"  
"Thats the plan the faster I find that guy and beat him the faster we can get out of here."

"Well I guess there is no point in standing around like this we might as well go and see what these guys can do." Yuuki might not be as brave as my sister but she isn't bad when it comes down to reliable people she is just too annoying at times and doesn't really think all the time.

"Nii-chan, before we go in, that girl Ryoko you seemed really close to her am I right?" Ichiru bringing this up now isn't exactly the greatest idea in the world.

"Yeah I guess you could say we are pretty close in a way, but I think we should discuss this later it looks like we have company."


	4. Chapter 4

"Yeah I guess you could say we are pretty close in a way, but I think we should discuss this later it looks like we have company." Lots of company, there must have been 40 Onigashima guys almost all of them equipped with either crowbars or bats. There were a few who looked as though they would take their chance at punching you before they hit you with a bat or something. We were completely surrounded by these thugs and it looked as though there was no way in talking to these people. If we wanted to get through them we would have to fight them first and beat them. I don't know how well Ichiru and Yuuki are gonna do with this but there was no way I was holding back on these hooligans. "So, you must be the welcoming party of Onigashima. What and interesting way of treating guests." Mockery might angel all of these idiots at me but it was worth a chance.  
"Ha ha ha, very funny brat! We know you just came from the Otogi Academy and we also know you have ties with the Otogi Bank mainly Ookami-san. Am I right? Well answer me!" Such an impatient group of idiots they are.  
"Well yes we did just come from Otogi and yes I do have connections with the Bank and I do know Ookami-san on a more personal level. Have I answered all your questions yet ,you annoying group of delinquents." It must have taken them less that two seconds for them to charge at me like mad bulls seeing red capes dancing all over the place, yet it didn't really matter because even though there were many more of them they weren't very good at fighting. It only took a minute or two before they were all down on the ground and as for the three of us, we weren't even breathing hard. "Now you should be able to see what I mean when I said they were all talk and no action and when I say they aren't very welcoming to guests."  
"Yeah, I see what you mean these guys didn't even hear us out before they charged at us. What an inconsiderate group of morons they are." Ichiru agreed with us and we proceeded forward to finding Shiro. There were a few more groups of thugs in the hallways but like the first 40 they were easy to beat and we found Shiro in a matter of minutes. He stood there as though nothing had happened to practically all of his classmates. I guess he really just couldn't care less about them. Shiro Machizukie or something like that is his full name, he had gone to Ryoko's school for a while before he betrayed her and made it so she never trusted anyone particularly guys for a really long time. Then she met Ringo and became friends in an odd sort of way. She trusts people more now and she told Ringo everything about how no one believed her when she told them what Shiro did and all about her past. I think she even told her about our family and the secrets we hold and the curses we bare. She was able to let Ringo into her heart, something I have yet to be able to do with anyone outside my family even some that are part of my family. Even though Ringo in a way tamed Ryoko I think if Ryoshi can earn her trust and make her see that he can be there for her she will be much happier. I guess that is not here or there at the moment though, right now I need to pay this guy back for hurting my little sister once and then again and then again when he knows she is trying to move on from all the things this guy has done to her. He should know he had this coming to him for a while now.  
"It seems that my classmates were no match for you." Tell me something I don't know why don't you.  
"Yes, I have to say I expected them to be much better since they come from this school but that was proven wrong."  
"Yes they talk a lot about how they are going to beat you up while they can never really accomplish that goal." Why would he send them out there then? Just so he could see them getting beat, if so this is one really sick guy.  
"If you knew that they couldn't really fight why send them out there in the first place?" Oh wait I remember now this guy likes to watch other peoples pain and suffering. He really needs help, mental help.  
"Simple, because I love to watch people in distress." Yep spot on and like I said he needs help.  
"That is just so wrong! Don't you know all the pain you cause people when you do things like this? It hurts them for a long time and you say you like it?! You are a sick person!" Yuuki, you should shut up if you no whats good for you, this guy is skilled beyond you. On the other hand you did tell this guy pretty much what I wanted to say so thanks I guess.  
"It's fun to watch others flail in misery and I am sure you will find that there are certain people who if something goes wrong in their life you will experience happiness." He has a point, the reason I am here is to happily watch him suffer so does that make me no different than this guy standing here causing a lot of problems? I don't want to fight him anymore there is no reason to if it just makes me like him. As long as he doesn't bother Ryoko anymore I have no intention to fight him.  
"Okay, you probably already know why we are here right?"  
"It's because of what I have been doing to Ryoko right?"  
"Ya pretty much. The only thing I have to say is quit pestering her and reopening wounds that aren't healed yet. I don't want to threaten you but if it happens again I will do something about it and I won't be alone, there are many people who hate you Shiro. That is all and hopefully I never see you again in this matter, for your sake."  
"So you're not going to fight me is that what you are saying?" Yes because I don't want to be like you.  
"Thats exactly what I am saying, and now I will be leaving."  
"Wait what?" Yuuki's confused voice rang out as I opened the door to leave.  
"We have nothing more to do here so lets go." With that the three of us left in a silent matter, there was no one in the halls that were still able to move much less raise a bat or throw a punch. Leaving that building for now was much easier but long term you can't just walk out of there and never return it's not that simple, I am sure I will be back someday with a few others to get Shiro off Ryoko's back for good.

"I don't get it, before you wanted to fight that guy but then we get in there and not even a punch was thrown between you two. What was the point in that?" Yuuki has a long way to go before she can translate what we were truly saying to each other.  
"There was a point, I never said there would be physical fighting did I? Not only that but we threw punches at each other you just couldn't see them or hear them. That's not the last time I will be entering that building so don't worry too much." That seemed to keep Yuuki quiet for now. Ichiru stayed silent but I could tell there were questions on his mind. It didn't take long for us to get back to the mall, yet once we did literally all hell broke loose.  
"Explain to me why you didn't fight them, I don't get it. You're like a fight obsessed maniac who never listens to anyone and then you get your chance to fight some guy with no objections from neither I, or Ichiru and you just say a few words and then walk away! I don't understand you at all." Well no kidding you don't understand and you never could understand even if you try that's why I have to explain the dumbest things to you.  
"You know, Shiro had a point when he said that even if you aren't a bad natured person you still experience happiness when you see someone you despise suffering." "So what's your point here?"  
"The point is that I hate Shiro and that won't change but yet if I fight him and make him suffer the same way he has to many other people, in the end we are no different from each other. The other reason I didn't fight him was because he is no match for me anyway so it would have been boring." Yuuki stayed quiet for what seemed like a year since she is always so loud and annoying, I almost thought she got kidnapped or something before she spoke again.  
"Coming from you I believe the second answer more than the first but I do see the point now." About time. We walked upstairs to the shops, it was strangely quiet but school was still in session so I guess it made sense in a way.  
"So, here is my next question now that there is almost no one around us. You promised to talk and I am holding you to that and just so you know I have no intention of letting you slip by with one of your stupid answers I want to know everything here and now! You can't escape anymore!" That was a bunch of unnecessary things to say, I got it the first time.  
"Are you going to keep on rambling or are you actually going to ask the question?"  
"Questions." Ichiru corrected, so there is more than one, that's just wonderful. "Alright fine questions. Ask away." Irritation sparked within me and I could see it in Yuuki's eyes as well, she would have been able to avoid this if she didn't take so long in the first place. I assume it was hard for Yuuki to ask me a question because her eyes drifted from the ground to where she wasn't even facing me anymore before she spoke.

"I noticed the day you first came to Cross, you never told anyone but your torso and arms are completely bandaged. You never wore short sleeves or anything because of it right? Yet, you exercise and do stupid things that would never let a wound heal. On top of that I have never seen you go to a doctor nor have you ever complained or said anything about it that I know of. I asked Ichiru first because I thought he would know something but he didn't, even though he noticed it a while ago. He said that you have had it for a really long time. Zero, what did you do to yourself?" There are some places in a person's past you shouldn't pry into. This was one of those places and it's not just the past either it has a lot to do with the present and I am guessing it will remain in the future as well. It's all somewhat stupid how it went down though in the beginning ha ha ha so ridiculous now that I think about it, we were so weak back then and couldn't do anything about it ha ha ha ha ha. I can't believe how stupid this situation is yet it's really serious as well. "Why are you laughing?" Now they were both looking at me like I had gone insane.  
"No reason really, there are just some really stupid things I have done in the past and yet they control my future as we speak." This is not going to make sense to either of them.  
"Nii-chan, that doesn't make sense."  
"I know it doesn't and it won't for a long time. It's true though unfortunately."  
"Zero answer my question will you?" Ah right, this might be hard to explain.  
"This is going to be complicated if I explain everything in detail so I guess I will just summarize it for you so your brain can comprehend it." She probably won't realize how complicated my life truly is until much later in our life.  
"Fine I will pretend I didn't take what you just said as an insult then since you're actually talking to us which is a miracle on it's own." Very funny.  
"Alright well first if you actually think I did it to myself then you've gone insane, I may be a fight obsessed moron or whatever but damage to this degree is on a whole different level. It was my grandfather/chairman who did it for me and I don't really understand why but that doesn't matter, to him there is no need for the reason why. That answer your question?"  
"To some degree yes but unfortunately for you now I have more questions so don't expect to get out of this anytime soon."  
"I wasn't expecting to. Because you have now started with the questions, there won't be an end to it I give you that warning now."  
"Well if there are more questions then I will ask them and maybe I will be able to find out more about you. This grandfather of yours doesn't seem like a very nice person by the way."  
"That would be because he isn't a nice person at all, he is rude, selfish and he threatens people to do his bidding if you refuse then you either get hurt severely or you might get killed if he hates you enough."  
"Has he ever killed someone before?" I didn't get a chance to answer before Ichiru chimed in.  
"He hurt you and you haven't done anything about it? Why and why have I never seen him or heard of him before just now?" This is starting to go down a bad road here. "I didn't want that man to make you suffer the way he has made me and many other suffer before him, under his complete control so he can do whatever he wants with you and you can't object no matter what. You don't have to be in the same position as me and over 200 others. To put this another way, I don't want you to be in the same position and I will do everything in my power to make sure it never happens. Oh and one more thing, meeting this guy is like your worst nightmare times 50 coming to life right before your eyes. You will be lucky if you never meet him or have any contact with him at all. That's why I never told you about him before." There was silence between us for a while, I can't say I was enjoying this it felt a bit like an interrogation with police. Not pleasant in other words.  
"Okay here is another question of mine then, are you hurt really badly?"  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"I saw you in our room when we came back from the barn the first time, something was wrong but you didn't tell me and I didn't notice it before hand. I went in our room and when I opened the door you looked like you were in pain. I didn't know what to do so I left before you could see me. Now I want to know though, what hurt my brother so badly that made me run away scared you were going to die?" I knew someone had been there, it makes sense now that it was Ichiru. Though this is probably news to Yuuki. These guys ask tough questions.  
"Thats not a simple question to answer."


	5. Chapter 5

"I need to know why nii-chan. Please stop hiding things from me I'm your brother, I should be able to know everything right but I don't know anything. I want to know all that I can but you don't seem to want to let me into all the secrets about you or anything else. For example that Ryoko girl, I have no idea who she is yet you know everything about her."  
"Is she your girlfriend or something?" Now having my sister for a girlfriend would be the weirdest thing to me. There is no possible way I could let that happen ever.  
"If there is one thing you two do know it's that I don't have a girlfriend and never intend to get one in other words I don't want one."  
"So she isn't your girlfriend is what you are saying right?"  
"Yes, that is what I am saying." I could feel relief coming from Yuuki not so much Ichiru. That seemed to be the one question she wanted to know the answer to but didn't want to ask and was scared of the reply. Weird though, I don't understand why she would care about that unless she liked me or something but that's pretty unreal for her anyway.  
"How did you meet her and where and when?" Why are you so interested to know? Why does my little brother and friend care so much about this stuff, I can understand some of it but why do they care about how I know Ryoko and where we met and all that stuff?  
"Well I think it was about 13 years ago when I first met her, she was a lot different than the girl you guys saw though. She was well more like a teenage girl, you know like the girls you see everyday at Cross. Those who care about their hair and plan their outfits out for an entire month or more, and those who need to have frilly dresses and all the pointless things they think are mandatory to have to survive. Then she dated Shiro and everything went wrong soon after she was abandoned by her parents or they were killed either way she was left alone and a lot of things happened. This was all in middle school by the way. I met her when she was wandering around in a forest and I was skipping school. She had collapsed in front of me so I took her to the hospital. I have to say when I first met her she was pathetically weak on the inside but on the outside all you saw was someone who wanted to be stronger and trained herself to the breaking point before she would stop pushing herself to keep going. She is still like that now too but at least now she has others who can help her if she needs it."  
"So you were skipping school? Makes sense why I didn't meet her then. You were always gone during school and I could never find you anywhere no matter where I looked. As for Ryoko she seems really insecure and afraid."  
"She is but you won't see that at first glance or second or third, you really have to be around her for a while before you realize it."  
"Why do you show kindness to everyone else but me? What have I done to you to make you hate me so much?" Okay now that was completely irrelevant to the topic we are discussing here Yuuki, can't you realize that yet?  
"Where did you get the idea that I hate you Yuuki?"  
"Because you're so much nicer to everyone than you are to me, Ryoko, Ichiru even Shiro! I don't no what I did to you to make you hate me!" What?  
"Okay well one, I don't hate you and never have, two believe me I am not nicer to Shiro than I am to you and three I am not nicer to everyone than I am to you it wouldn't make sense because that would mean I wouldn't be nicer to you then I am to people I hate more than the world itself. That doesn't make much sense now does it? Of course it doesn't so you don't have to be so upset about it." She is silently crying and on her knees on the ground. She is being a bit over dramatic. "Can we end this little episode of your tears and stuff now?" The sadness had almost completely gone from her now and, as expected, was replaced with curiosity.  
"How did you do it?"  
"How did I do what?" Yuuki doesn't make sense a lot of the time that's for sure. "How did you know I was sad and crying when you haven't even looked back at me? Also how do you move on from grade to grade when you hardly do anything and try to skip school all the time and half the time you do skip school and don't come back for a while. Normal people wouldn't be able to keep up with classes but you can and do. Plus your grades are above normal, you have the ability to go into college right now if you would want to but you don't seem to want to at all. It doesn't make sense unless you were one of them." One of the vampires to be clear, I guess there is no point in hiding it for much longer but I will put it off as long as I can.  
"How about I answer that when we get done with our job back at Cross, we have everything we need right? That and it's going to be dark soon as in 20-45 minutes."  
"Do you promise to answer when we get back and get everything taken care of?" You would think I was in court or something.  
"Yes yes I promise."  
"Okay I am holding you to that and Ichiru is a witness so don't forget it." It feels as though I am in court. We headed back to Cross and life turned back to normal in a way but I know there will be more question and complicated feelings to come. I have to explain my senses and everything to them and I don't know how that is going to go down. It's true that I am one of them but I am not like all the others I am part of a select few.  
It was good thing we got back when we did, not only had the sun begun to set and the switchover would begin but the pain had started as well. "You two get down low this time I'll get the high ground."  
"Fine by me, Ichiru?"  
"Same don't let anyone pass nii-chan."  
"I won't believe me." As Yuuki and Ichiru went for the gate I jumped up to the balcony. I used the rail to support myself as I watched over everything below. I think Ichiru might have noticed how I staggered when I landed but I don't care right now, what I do care about is how long it will last this time. The change must almost be complete because it didn't take more than 10 minutes and it was over. It went by so fast I hardly remembered what had happened and that I was once in pain before Ichiru confronted me about it later.  
"This is the second time I have seen you like that, what is going on with you?" I can't say nothing but I can't tell him exactly what is going on yet. There is one person who can explain it for me though. That would be the headmaster but even he doesn't know the whole truth yet. On top of that I can feel it coming on again, the pain and the urges. I won't be able to suppress it for much longer. I don't know if I will be able to hold it back this time and I don't want my little brother to be here alone with me. No matter what.  
"Come on, there is something you should know." He looked at me with a fierce gaze but I could tell there was fear coming within him.  
"Should I get Yuuki?"  
"No she doesn't need to know about this yet." We need to hurry now before I collapse. "We have to hurry,lets go. Grab onto my arm or something." Ichiru held on even though he was weaker than I was he still had a strong grip. I jumped from the balcony and we glided down to the ground before I rushed us through the hallway at incredible speed. Because Ichiru was not used to this he shut his eyes. "Were here." He opened his eyes to find we were standing in the headmaster's room he was shocked and he could only look at me but not say anything. It was as though he had left his voice back on the balcony.  
"I don't understand why are we here." The headmaster understood what was going on no need for me to explain anything.  
"Ichiru come over here please, in other words step away from your brother." It is for the best but it might not be a good thing. Ichiru was hesitant to let go of me, he slowly walked away towards the head master. "Now don't go near your brother for the next 10-15 minutes do you understand?" I could tell he didn't but he obeyed anyway. "Yes I understand but what is going on?" Then it started again,the pain came on faster and hurt more than the last few times it had occurred. I couldn't hold myself up at all and fell to the floor in a seconds worth of time. Ichiru was horrified I could feel it but what I could feel even more was the blood pulsing through everyone of his veins that ran through his entire body. It wasn't just Ichiru but the headmaster as well. I couldn't stand, I felt paralyzed and weaker than I ever have before. This lasted for maybe 5 minutes then the pain stopped but something else came over me. It was hunger, the hunger for blood that I had been suppressing for years now. It was taking over my body and it felt awful. My body besides being weak had started to gain power but it took energy as well, energy that I didn't have my eyes were blurred now and I could feel the world around me begin to spin too fast for me to keep up with it for very long. "Ichiru now cut open your finger quickly, before he dies." That idiot, I may not be as strong as normal right now but there is no need to tell my brother I might die! You will just make his fear worse and his blood pump faster. Ichiru must have done what that idiot said because the smell of his blood and partially my own had filled the room. I opened my eyes now, they saw everything near and far in crystal clear vision,they glowed crimson red mixed with a dark blackness. I now had fangs sharp as daggers that could pierce anything in their path. My senses had grown sharper than ever, not only could I tell emotions and waves now I could sense everything around me on a wide range. I could tell who was more than 50 blocks away and all across town. I knew where everyone in the academy was and who they were. I had reflexes better than ever before and I could do everything with amazing skill and beauty. I had become one of them, one of the beautiful people in our school or also known as the vampires. My senses fully awakened now, I had the power of a pureblood vampire and not just any pureblood but a very high ranked pureblood.  
"I am not completely sure what just happened, what I do know is that nii-chan is different from before isn't he." It almost sounded like regret in his voice.  
"Nothing has changed really, your brother just lets say, had an upgrade." An upgrade is that what you think of this as you moron?! I found my strength after a little while and stood again, though I didn't open my eyes until the blood lust had vanished from them.

"What this guy here is trying to say Ichiru is my vampire sense has completely awakened now and therefore I am a vampire."  
"A vampire, you the one who hates vampires is a vampire?"  
"Yes unfortunately I am a very important one at that. I am sure you already know about purebloods right?"  
"Yes I know of them, does that mean you are one?"  
"Yes,but not only that I am part of the highest ranking purebloods in the world. It has run through our family for years now. There is one other thing."  
"What is that?" This is not going to be easy I have no idea how he will react to this.  
"Ichiru you are also a pureblood vampire, you just didn't change as I did." His shock came off him in waves stronger than any ones you would see of feel in the ocean. It was almost enough to destabilize the shock was gone, replaced by joy? I guess I didn't see that coming but he was happy about it. Though I have yet to hear why. "You seem so happy about it." He looked at me first with surprise then is made sense to him that I could do so many more things now than I used to.  
"Yes I am, not only because nii-chan has let me in on his life a little more but now I am closer to nii-chan in more ways than one." As I looked at his face I thought of him more as a middle schooler not someone in high school. He was always like that though I don't think it will ever change. I don't mind though he has a lot coming to him, he either hasn't gone through the change or it's a different situation than mine was. It's a fact that we are both purebloods but it might be different for him than for me, he always seems to get the better version of every one of my painful experiences. "Do you think we should tell Yuuki?" Honestly I had been wondering the same thing but I don't think it's the right time yet.  
"No,not yet anyway. We will tell her but there needs to be other things taken care of before that." There were certain measures to take with all this and Ichiru would need to learn them as soon as possible he will also have to go through training too.

"Is there something else?" The headmaster was even curious now, he knew I was a vampire but he didn't know I was a pureblood vampire so even though he hid it well on his face the shock and wanting to ask more questions lingered as he spoke. I probably would have answered if a sudden dizziness overwhelmed me and caused me to collapse, this time it wasn't because of the change or anything to do being a vampire this had happened because I have lost too much blood and being a vampire that is a really bad thing. My eyes blurred completely but before they closed I saw and felt the frantic look on my brothers face.


	6. Chapter 6

"Is there something else?" The headmaster was even curious now, he knew I was a vampire but he didn't know I was a pureblood vampire so even though he hid it well on his face the shock and wanting to ask more questions lingered as he spoke. I probably would have answered if a sudden dizziness overwhelmed me and caused me to collapse, this time it wasn't because of the change or anything to do being a vampire this had happened because I have lost too much blood and being a vampire that is a really bad thing. My eyes blurred completely but before they closed I saw and felt the frantic look on my brothers face. The headmaster said something about me pushing myself too hard I think but I didn't catch all of it. My strength had almost completely left my body before I was placed on a bed probably in my room but I couldn't tell for a while. My body was numb and I felt as though I was going to die, I guess in a way I might have died if Ichiru and the headmaster weren't there in front of me when I collapsed. I felt hands touching my body and then I heard the rip of a bandage, I guess they were going to take off the bandages I had on currently and take a look at me. Crap this isn't good, I have long and painful gashes running up and down my entire body and they never heel not only because I don't let them but they can't heal and so they never truly stop bleeding. I may have worked myself a little too hard but it doesn't matter. I had enough energy to open my eyes and move before they were finished unraveling the bloody bandages. "Zero, please don't stop us even though you probably want to. This is for your sake, we have to know what is wrong and you won't tell us so we have to find out ourselves." Like hell I wanted to stop them but it was painful for me to move, I guess maybe I had opened it too far this time. That was probably a bad thing but I would have to deal with that for now. As a pureblood I have figured out how to levitate. It wasn't easy but I managed to rise off the bed and quickly transport myself elsewhere. I could hear the headmaster telling Ichiru to find me and drag me back but there was no way I was going to let that happen. They got too close to seeing what I have kept hidden for years and now wasn't the time for this anyway. Before I collapsed I sensed a presence in the mountains and not a good one. It was the presence of my grandfather and he was coming over the mountains to get me for some reason. I knew this much and therefore knew that I needed to get out of here before he finds me. I will have to warn Ichiru and Ryoko while I'm at it so they will know what's coming. I should tell Ichiru first because he is coming around the corner and then I can head over to the Otogi girls dorms and find Ryoko and Ringo, I will have to leave Ichiru here though so he doesn't find out I am going over to the girls dorms and in order to get in I have to tell them I am Ryoko's brother. Ichiru doesn't need to know that yet.  
I could almost hear the steps of my grandfather and his breathing. His blood smelled toxic almost and I wasn't about to let him know I went through the change. Ichiru 'found' me I guess you could say but only because I had been standing in the open staring towards the hills for what seemed like an hour. He wasn't alone, Yuuki was with him which was just my luck. She never misses an opportunity to lecture or torture me just not literally, I have my grandfather for that. "Big brother, please come back. You aren't well enough to be running around at the moment." Well I guess I will just not be well and be running around in that case.  
"That doesn't matter right now, both of you go back to the dorms and whatever you do don't come out until I come and get you okay?" Yuuki was confused and about to protest but Ichiru stepped in before she could.  
"Why? Are you planning on running away into the hills or something? Are you going to leave because I am on the track to finding why you're hurt and what caused it and what the injuries look like? Are you that afraid of me finding out? Your own brother?!" Okay no but I could just let him believe that, on second thought no because then he might run after me and I can't have that happening.  
"No it's not anything like that, I'm not going to run away nor am I afraid but as of now there is a certain person who is looking for me and if he finds me this entire school might come down in the process of this guy trying to catch me. If he knows you and Yuuki are here it's guaranteed. Just go back inside and don't let him find you. Tell the headmaster to end class for everyone early and tell him to keep all students no matter who they are in their dorms at all times for the next day or two. Sound good?" Now it was Yuuki's turn, I could guess what she was going to say.  
"Where are you going to be in all this then. You said that we would be going back to our dorms but you never mentioned yourself in all that." Yup I knew she was going to say that.  
"I am going to get this guy off my trail first then I will come back."  
"You promise to come back no matter what happens?"  
"Yes I do, now go and tell the headmaster what I said and then do what I told you." I heard Yuuki leave but Ichiru stayed a moment longer.  
"It's him isn't it, grandfather the one who took you away and almost killed you right?"  
"Yeah, it looks as though he came back to finish the job too." Ichiru grabbed my arm suddenly, I can't say I didn't feel the pain in his grip.  
"Don't let him catch you and come back to me please. Headmaster wants to heal your wounds too. We want to help nii-chan."  
"I know and I will come back I promise. Now please do as I said." With that he left and I ran to the girls dorms in Otogi.  
They let me in with no problem. I told Ryoko about what was going on and that no one should go to school for the next day or two. She understood like always, then I told her I probably wouldn't be back for a while since I had to get rid of this guy for awhile at least. "I will come back though and you will know when it's same again right? After all you can sense it just as I can when you know everything is safe again you can return to life as it was before."  
"Just don't let him do to you what he has done to the others closest to her and herself as well" I told her I wouldn't let it happen again. Though I know someday it will happen again and there will be nothing I can do about it. I didn't tell her that though. I left the dorms after that and ran to the hills to meet this grandfather of mine who caused so much pain to everyone in my family. I fought him once before and we never got the chance to finish it, maybe tonight we will settle the score though it's hard to win against this guy I don't even know if it's possible to win.  
Once in the hills it was too easy to find him. His toxic sent could be smelled for miles around and was something one would naturally stay away from. I guess I am an exception to that rule. "Why have you come here?" I was in the trees and he couldn't see me though he recognized my voice easily.  
"I came here to bring you back, it's been a long time since you have been to the company and I have much work for you to do back there. So I am going to take you back to my headquarters"  
"Well sorry old man but I'm in high school as you know and I need to finish out the year before I go back and spend the rest of my life being tortured and way over worked. Rensei is stronger than all of us but she is going to die because of you. I'm not sure if you know what will happen if she dies but the company that is making you richer than Bill Gates will go under without her and you know that and you will loose everything. Kei and everyone else will die along with her. Everyone will die including you and there will be nothing you can do about it because it was your fault in the first place. Go ahead and watch us suffer but I hope you know what's coming to you if you push it too much. Rensei doesn't care about her own health we realized that a long time ago so if you let her die, just know you are killing the rest of us." I said seething.  
"Rensei will stay alive because she wants what's best for all of you, there is no way she can die because she isn't human. You know this don't you because you're not human either."  
"So what if I'm not? That never stopped you before infact it was great because we can do things normal people can't do everyday. You can increase our workload by 300 percent and it wouldn't really change anything other than we would have to play it off somehow and many things would probably go wrong but as long as it's getting you money why should you care? You say you are closest to Rensei, Kei, Tamaki, Takumi, myself and a few others but you really just want those who have the most power so you can get more money. Rensei is doing it for the family but you are not, you are doing it for your income only and that's the way you always have been. I can't leave the company because it's a death trap, you are there until everyone dies which you know we won't die easily so you get more money with every threat that we brothers and sisters take and we are there for all the punishments and horrible things you do. We don't watch Rensei because you don't let us see her ever yet keep us on our toes saying you will let us see her if we do your bidding however if we don't not only do we get hurt but she does too and we can't afford that and you know it well. Too well, you use her and the rest of us. We realize it but we can't do anything about it and we probably will never be able to do anything about it for all we know, we just want Rensei alive and well enough to where it doesn't hurt for her to walk and talk and do things normal people do with ease everyday of their life. We as her true family want to take care of her but not only will you not let us, she won't let us because she has to be the strongest and you put that image in her mind ever since the incident with our real parents." I could tell he was shocked at first at how much we figured out and about our true parents but he played it off as always. Then he did something that was expected as always.  
"You may know the truth about your parents but there are many in your family and in your life that don't, if you don't want your secret to be discovered I suggest you stop being so rebellious and just do what I say. I have a few things for you that you will take back to Cross because you can't leave just yet, and I will leave you to take them but not after a punishment for those outbursts of yours. You always had a bad tongue Zero and now you will pay the price for it. I expect the job I am giving you to be done in the next three days, if I don't see results I will go and visit with your sister, a nice long visit with a few of my friends." Friends, it may be a nice word meant for kindness but in our situation friends usually meant hired assassins. We fight them in our every day to day life though we try not to get others involved sometimes it can't be helped. There have been a few times where innocent people got hurt and I don't want that to happen again ever.  
"Your friends are no match for her and you know that, or at least you should by now."  
"It doesn't matter because if I tell her not to fight them and just endure it, she will do as I say and so will Kei, Kyo, Takumi, Tamaki and everyone else including you. I will make this short I guess then I will give you the things you need to do and be on my way. There will be no objections, do you understand?"  
"Yes, grandfather." The words I have repeated so many times I can't count anymore. As soon as I said this he pulled out a gun and shot me in the side, again. A specific place because that is where Rensei has a really bad wound. He is such a bastard. Then four boxes of papers, books and disks came down from a jet above us. They were things I needed to look over and correct and enhance in three days. Impossible for a regular human but I am not regular. I assume that many others have received things like this and for Rensei it would be about sixteen or more boxes not just four. I was getting off easy. I would have to brave the wounds and carry it all back to Cross it looks like. Whatever this is nothing new. At least he gave me my computer though it's probably a time bomb now. That's what happened to Kei once and you can't underestimate this guy too much. As long as you have money in this world you can do anything, money equals power after all there is no question about it I learned. As I bowed to my grandfather swearing I would have everything done by his set date and picked up the boxes he shot me six more times while telling me not to dodge them or catch them. He really just wants everyone to die doesn't he. I was used to the pain so there really wasn't anything however my appearance was a complete different story. "Yuuki, Ichiru, and the headmaster are going to murder me." It's true too. I am going to go through hell. Because I was a pureblood vampire and we need blood which I was losing too quickly, I got tired faster and by the time I got to the door I was as white as a bed sheet. The blood soaked my body completely and I could hardly stand much less carry the boxes, but that doesn't matter I need to push forward as if nothing is wrong. If grandfather ever heard of me collapsing or not doing a job he would execute me right then and there not caring he just murdered his grandson. This would hurt us everyone else too so all the better. Rensei would fall to her knees at least from everyones pain and suffering. Yes this was a huge problem because as of now I can't see right anymore and I was growing weaker. Damn that guy he loves to put everyone through utter hell and terror while he watches everything go down with a smile on his face before he himself dies as well.

Since no one was around I decided to ride inside with the wind. There was an open window upstairs to an empty room that I could get out of easily. Wind magic was hard but doable and easier than going through the halls possibly attracting attention to myself if anyone decided to stay out of their rooms. I managed to get inside and down to my room to drop the boxes off with no one noticing. Next was the hard part, telling Yuuki, Ichiru and the headmaster everything was fine without them completely flipping out on me. There was no threat anymore but it might be a good idea just to stay hidden and clean myself off first. It doesn't really matter though, they are going to know something is wrong anyway by looking at me. I can hardly stand and I'm losing blood really fast. I can't see anymore and can't really think as good as I can normally however since I am still 'supernatural' according to my grandfather I might be able to live a little while longer. Long enough to get to the headmaster's room anyway where Ichiru and Yuuki are staying hidden with him out of sight. I know where they are exactly though based on the waves of nervousness coming from them much bigger and stronger than everyone else's. I made it to the headmasters door, it was locked as expected but i could open it easily with a bending metal band Rensei gave me and a few of my brothers incase we were ever locked up somewhere and needed to get out. It can shape into any lock possible and with some help can undo locks without keyholes. I got in with ease and could sense fear coming from all directions. The waves probably could have knocked someone out if they sensed it without knowing half what to expect. "Hey it's me, everything has been taken care of." The waves vanished in an instant replaced with relief and a hint of anger that was coming from Yuuki as expected. She tends to worry about things much more than anyone else except for my brother, I think they always think of the worst possible case and get all worked up when it's not needed but that's just my point of view. As things began to calm down I heard Ichiru's voice first filled with concern, now comes the hard part explaining everything and telling them why I was literally dripping with blood. This wasn't going to be easy that's for sure, Yuuki probably won't let me out of the dorms for at least a month much less let me go outside alone ever again without someone there who she trusts.

"Zero, I smell blood on you. Are you hurt?" Now it begins, this is me entering hell for the third time in a short while.  
"It's not as bad as it looks but I guess you could say that." In truth it's probably worse than it looks.  
"Turn on the light Zero." That was the headmaster speaking with concern hearing through my lie and possibly the wanting to operate on me or at least try again.  
"Where is the light switch?" I knew where it was exactly but I don't want to turn it on yet. I will try to hold their sight off for as long as possible.  
"You never pay attention when I point out things do you? Hold on, I'll turn it on myself." I heard Yuuki get up and start stumbling as she walked though she tried to play it off really well. By the time she got to me, her legs were in pain from hitting almost everything possible to hit your legs on in that room. Then she tripped over something and was headed face first into the ground. I guess I didn't want her to get hurt so I caught her before she hit the ground. She grabbed a hold of me then noticed my arm was wet. Grandfather shot my in the shoulder with one of the six bullets he fired when I was holding the boxes of things I need to look over and memorise along with all the other steps that go with it. Yuuki let go instantly when she felt the blood running over her hand. She grabbed my shirt with one hand and felt along the wall for the light switch with the other. Ichiru came over too and knowing what was going on and that I hated being held in one place grabbed my other arm to keep me from running.  
"I'm not going to leave you don't have to worry about that." The bit of energy that I had left had drained from my body and I could no longer stand on my own or do anything without support from others.  
"You feel weak, what happened?" Ichiru's voice was soft and drenched with fear again. I didn't have time to respond before I fell into Ichiru's arms. Though I couldn't speak or see I could hear and noticed things still so I wasn't completely knocked out, yet. I think it was about then that Yuuki finally found the light switch, it clicked on and she screamed.


	7. Chapter 7

It hurt my ears and probably everyone else's as well. Though I couldn't blame her, I looked like I just came out of the civil war. Blood completely drenched me from the seven shots in my body that didn't hurt so bad but caused a lot of blood loss. The bullets were still in my body I could feel them but I couldn't move my arms at all, I had no energy, no strength left in my body at all. "WHAT IN GODS NAME DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF!" Well yelling at me isn't going to help considering I can't answer her even if I wanted to which I didn't.  
"Nii-chan, you said it wasn't that bad yet you are completely helpless at the moment. What happened to you, I want to know everything that happened in the last few hours." Again I can't answer but the headmaster stepped in with some words to save my life that was fleeting from me quicker than expected.  
"Ichiru take him to the hospital quickly before he dies in front of us. Yuuki I assume you want to go with them right?"  
"Yes I do, as soon as this guy is able to talk I am going to make him talk weather he likes it or not." The reply was instant and probably true, I wasn't going to get out of this one.  
I was transported to the hospital by Ichiru and Yuuki, after a few hours I could see again and move my body kinda. I could speak as well but I didn't want to stay in the hospital any longer. "They said you had seven bullets lodged into your body that were recent and about fifteen or more that have been there a long time." Ichiru said. He had stayed with me non stop from the beginning and had the doctors tell him everything they found. Yuuki went back to Cross after a while to tell the headmaster everything that was going on.  
"Yeah, I expected something along those lines. Fifteen other ones I guess that means..." I broke off, I didn't want to say what was going through my head. In reality there were way more that fifteen others, either they didn't find them or they didn't want to tell Ichiru because they couldn't get them out without possible life threatening surgery. That or they fell out a long time ago but that's a bit doubtful. At one point I was hit with about thirty bullets and I only got ten of them out, which leaves twenty and that wasn't the only time I had gotten shot and not even bothered to take the bullets out.  
"What does that mean?" Ichiru's voice was forceful he didn't want to be left out on any secrets I might have anymore. I can understand that but I don't want to put him through more than he has to.  
"Don't worry about it, it's nothing."  
"I don't believe you, what happened when you left? Tell me everything." It makes sense that he doesn't believe me, I wouldn't believe me either if I was him and I know that my words are lies.  
"Yes, do tell us what in the world happened to you. We all want to know." A new voice but not one I have never heard before. Yuuki was back and with the headmaster as well.  
"First I should see if Ryoko is alright. Then we can talk." I called her on the phone telling her everything was fine now and she would be able to resume her daily life as it was before.  
"Thanks for calling, I hope you're not hurt too badly or anything. Oh and there is something else I need to tell you. It's a message from someone."  
"Who?" I wonder if it's my grandfather or someone in my family.  
"It's Takumi. He is hurt really badly, you know how he is with never taking care of himself and all right? Well this time he has overdone even that, he had stopped eating which is when his girlfriend noticed something was wrong with him but he wouldn't say anything. Later when he passed out she took him to the hospital and they found battle scars from the recent fight with Shadow Clan, I guess they never healed and he had been pushing himself too hard again. Along with that Kei isn't doing too great either, he has been working non stop day and night for the past few weeks and fighting with grandfather a lot not to mention the fight with Shadow Clan as well. All you guy insist on carrying everything on your own shoulders, you need to take a break now and then. The whole point of this is, if grandfather comes back none of you will be here which leaves us with almost no hope at all and he will probably come looking for you guys first so keep that in mind. Oh and Tamaki quit eating and has gotten dangerously thin as well. Please take care of yourself. Also the other guys want to meet with you, something about Akito I think Kyo said. I think you should go but if it means less time for you to heal then don't do it. That's all I have too say so goodbye for now and take care." "Thanks Ryoko I will, best of luck with the requests I heard it's a 30% off sale or something you guys must be tired from all the work you have to do at school plus the stuff the chairman sends you so don't push yourself too hard either."  
"I won't bye Zero."  
"Bye." So the guys want to get together do they and talk about Akito? That person never really comes up unless they are planning something big against us again. I hope she doesn't try something stupid like reconnecting the bonds of the zodiacs and the "God". That would be bad if she tried something like that, and it wasn't too long ago we broke the curse either. I don't know why so many people in our family love making others suffer now days. It was never like this in the past when we still had her around the house helping out, almost everyone was happy then and things never really went wrong because we put our trust in her and she was always there.

It hurt my ears and probably everyone else's as well. Though I couldn't blame her, I looked like I just came out of the civil war. Blood completely drenched me from the seven shots in my body that didn't hurt so bad but caused a lot of blood loss. The bullets were still in my body I could feel them but I couldn't move my arms at all, I had no energy, no strength left in my body at all. "WHAT IN GODS NAME DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF!" Well yelling at me isn't going to help considering I can't answer her even if I wanted to which I didn't.  
"Nii-chan, you said it wasn't that bad yet you are completely helpless at the moment. What happened to you, I want to know everything that happened in the last few hours." Again I can't answer but the headmaster stepped in with some words to save my life that was fleeting from me quicker than expected.  
"Ichiru take him to the hospital quickly before he dies in front of us. Yuuki I assume you want to go with them right?"  
"Yes I do, as soon as this guy is able to talk I am going to make him talk weather he likes it or not." The reply was instant and probably true, I wasn't going to get out of this one.  
I was transported to the hospital by Ichiru and Yuuki, after a few hours I could see again and move my body kinda. I could speak as well but I didn't want to stay in the hospital any longer. "They said you had seven bullets lodged into your body that were recent and about fifteen or more that have been there a long time." Ichiru said. He had stayed with me non stop from the beginning and had the doctors tell him everything they found. Yuuki went back to Cross after a while to tell the headmaster everything that was going on.  
"Yeah, I expected something along those lines. Fifteen other ones I guess that means..." I broke off, I didn't want to say what was going through my head. In reality there were way more that fifteen others, either they didn't find them or they didn't want to tell Ichiru because they couldn't get them out without possible life threatening surgery. That or they fell out a long time ago but that's a bit doubtful. At one point I was hit with about thirty bullets and I only got ten of them out, which leaves twenty and that wasn't the only time I had gotten shot and not even bothered to take the bullets out.  
"What does that mean?" Ichiru's voice was forceful he didn't want to be left out on any secrets I might have anymore. I can understand that but I don't want to put him through more than he has to.  
"Don't worry about it, it's nothing."  
"I don't believe you, what happened when you left? Tell me everything." It makes sense that he doesn't believe me, I wouldn't believe me either if I was him and I know that my words are lies.  
"Yes, do tell us what in the world happened to you. We all want to know." A new voice but not one I have never heard before. Yuuki was back and with the headmaster as well.  
"First I should see if Ryoko is alright. Then we can talk." I called her on the phone telling her everything was fine now and she would be able to resume her daily life as it was before.  
"Thanks for calling, I hope you're not hurt too badly or anything. Oh and there is something else I need to tell you. It's a message from someone."  
"Who?" I wonder if it's my grandfather or someone in my family.  
"It's Takumi. He is hurt really badly, you know how he is with never taking care of himself and all right? Well this time he has overdone even that, he had stopped eating which is when his girlfriend noticed something was wrong with him but he wouldn't say anything. Later when he passed out she took him to the hospital and they found battle scars from the recent fight with Shadow Clan, I guess they never healed and he had been pushing himself too hard again. Along with that Kei isn't doing too great either, he has been working non stop day and night for the past few weeks and fighting with grandfather a lot not to mention the fight with Shadow Clan as well. All you guy insist on carrying everything on your own shoulders, you need to take a break now and then. The whole point of this is, if grandfather comes back none of you will be here which leaves us with almost no hope at all and he will probably come looking for you guys first so keep that in mind. Oh and Tamaki quit eating and has gotten dangerously thin as well. Please take care of yourself. Also the other guys want to meet with you, something about Akito I think Kyo said. I think you should go but if it means less time for you to heal then don't do it. That's all I have too say so goodbye for now and take care." "Thanks Ryoko I will, best of luck with the requests I heard it's a 30% off sale or something you guys must be tired from all the work you have to do at school plus the stuff the chairman sends you so don't push yourself too hard either."  
"I won't bye Zero."  
"Bye." So the guys want to get together do they and talk about Akito? That person never really comes up unless they are planning something big against us again. I hope she doesn't try something stupid like reconnecting the bonds of the zodiacs and the "God". That would be bad if she tried something like that, and it wasn't too long ago we broke the curse either. I don't know why so many people in our family love making others suffer now days. It was never like this in the past when we still had her around the house helping out, almost everyone was happy then and things never really went wrong because we put our trust in her and she was always there.  
I wish people in our family weren't so greedy and power hungry. It isn't always the best thing in the world to possess amazing power, if it gets out of hand it can cost you your life and possibly many others around you as well. Even so Akito never cared about money, just having people love her all the time and do her bidding without having the ability to say no or have any objections. I guess I will never understand the true meaning of why some of our family hates us more than anything in the world and others never want to let us go and have a life for ourselves. Is it really such a bad thing? Having a life not planned out for you?  
"Hey what did Ryoko say?"  
"Not much, she was just relieved everything was alright. For now at least."  
"For now? What is that supposed to mean? Please don't tell me you are saying you are planning on getting all beat up again after this are you?" Planning on it? No I am not however there is probably no way of avoiding that guy another time and I am sure it will be worse that this time so it is bound to happen again weather I like it or not.  
"No I am not planning on it, however these types of things have been happening since before the beginning of my existence so I can't say it won't happen again. That would just be a flat out lie that could never be true in any way, shape or form."  
"Was that supposed to make us feel better? If it was then just so you know it didn't."  
"No that wasn't the purpose of it. I'm saying you should stop worrying over me so much from now on because there is nothing you can do to prevent a guy like him from getting what he wants. In other words there will be times when you can't get away from him and there will be battles with him that no one can prevent from happening. I guess you can say it's inevitable or going to happen. We just don't know when, where, how, or why for that matter but it will happen."  
"So you will be fighting this guy again is what you are saying right and there is nothing we can do so don't try to stop it or it could result in our own lives being taken not those who are actually fighting? Along with that you are saying that we should just stop worrying over injuries and blood loss coming from you and if you just stop eating we aren't supposed to say anything at all? That is what you're saying isn't it?"


	8. Chapter 8

"We should let you rest for now so you can get better and come back to school, lets go Yuuki and Ichiru." Right they are probably going to come up with something stupid now behind my back though I don't think it will be easy to figure out. I will worry about that later right now I have to figure out how to get out of this place early. That is what Kei, Takumi, Tamaki and the rest do and I can see why. It's so boring in here I would rather be back at the dorms. Now lets see what could I do or say too get myself out of here quickly. I could go unnoticed by just leaving with the wind like Kazuma did a few times. I can't say it wouldn't be easy however it would be noticed quickly and it would have setbacks later. I think if I develop a fever over night, I should be able to get out of here by being released then no one can do anything about it for the moment. Along with that Yuuki, Ichiru and the headmaster would have no power against it. I will do this by using fire magic. It will be the quickest way to make my body temperature rise and fall quickly. Tomorrow I will put my plan into action but for now I will see what Ichiru. Yuuki and the headmaster are up too by slipping into their minds.  
Yuuki is still fuming so I don't think I will go into her mind just yet. However Ichiru is thinking hard and keeping it to himself so I think that would be a good place to start. "What should we do? About our grandfather I mean and Zero as well. I don't think he should have too keep on living like this, it isn't fair to him or us for that matter. I don't think he is the only one either, something tells me there is many other people that are having the same problem or it could be worse and he just isn't saying anything." It was weird listening as my brother spoke and I was in his mind, it felt as though I was him but I wasn't at the same time because I am me not him we have different minds entirely. Though he is right, there is much more too this then I am letting them know about. Then Yuuki spoke,  
"I want to do something, we need to do something to help him and the rest of these people if there are more. It's not right what is going on but I don't know what to do at the same time. They obviously don't want us to help because it's something I am guessing many people tried but failed and by the sound of it died in the process. I don't want too keep having to decipher what his words mean though, I wish he would just tell us everything that is going on with him!"  
"We know very well that isn't going to happen though Yuuki. Though I do agree something needs to be done about this situation he is in, if nothing is done he will probably be spending more time in the hospital than at school." That was the headmaster for you, always thinking about the school and being such an idiot. A kind idiot but still an idiot.  
"We will have to come up with a plan behind his back and not let him find out about it though which will be extremely hard to do. We don't know what kind of power he has because we almost know nothing about him. Wait that's the first thing we do!" "What is that Yuuki?" Yes what are you planning Yuuki I would love to know.  
"We will try and find out everything about him and about this company and all before we make a plan to help then maybe we can find out what will work and what won't however, we can't let him find out about anything which won't be hard since he never had any interest in anything we talk about."  
"That might be harder to do than you think Yuuki."  
"Why is that headmaster?"  
"Why? Because though he doesn't seem interested, he is always paying attention and we know already he is extra ordinary on top of that Zero is smarter than anyone I know and can figure these things out with ease. It won't be a simple task, if only he liked a girl or something that we could get on our side too get information from...it would make this easier but he isn't the type to go out with girls or have much interest in them for that matter so even that would be hard."  
"I don't think the girl idea will work!" Yuuki blurted out quickly while blushing haha wow she really is stupid isn't she.  
"Why is that Yuuki?"  
"Because like headmaster said he doesn't have interest in girls and I don't think we should use other people who don't know Zero half as much as we do and we hardly know the guy in the first place. What if they ask really personal questions and ruins his image on girls forever and he won't like them ever again or try to be with one." Wow she is really embarrassed about this isn't she. How humorous.  
"You just don't want him to be with any other girls do you. That's the real reason 'cuz you won't be with him and they will right? Yuuki, you like Zero don't you. Don't try to hide it, it's really obvious." Ichiru said.  
"I do not like him! How could I, it's impossible to like a guy who never really talks, skips school all the time, and does reckless things like getting himself put in the hospital! I couldn't like a guy like that, he is too mysterious and strange." Yeah, right. "That's a lie, you want to know more about him and be closer to him. That's the real truth." I think Ichiru has it on the dot here and they have her pinned between the two of them. Confession time, my favorite part.  
"Yuuki, it's okay to like him you know. It's not like we are going to look down on you or something for liking a guy even him and you're not the only one either." What? "What are you talking about headmaster?"  
"There have been more requests than I can count too have Zero be put in another advisory or class for one reason or another, they just keep coming and there is nothing I can do about it. I also found a camera on the girls floor with nothing but pictures of Zero on it. He is more popular then we all thought I guess." Really? Someone was stalking me, great that is just what I need too add to my list of troubles. "Yuuki, I think you should find out who this person is and Ichiru will help. Besides the fact that people shouldn't be taking pictures of vampires in the first place, we wouldn't want all the students get too involved in stalking Zero. It could go down a bad track fast. Do you think you two can do that?"  
"Yes, I am sure we can take care of Zero's stalker or stalkers without any trouble at all. It shouldn't be too hard to find a girl or two following him right?" Ichiru nodded in agreement. I think I will pull out of his mind for now, a few girls just came into my room time, for me too get out of the hospital.

"So, you are Zero right? You go to Cross correct?" I nodded, I didn't really want to talk to these people.  
"Good so my name is Misa and I will be your nurse, do you need anything?" "Yeah, to get out of here." The girls laughed and she said,  
"Based on your condition I don't think that will be happening for awhile." That's what they think. I raised my body temp to about 140, it's not like I was going to die because I could keep my actual body temp normal. I was just raising a fake temp for now. It didn't take long for the nurse to come back, I was expecting them though because in the past few minutes they haven't stayed away from my room for more than 15 seconds. When they did come back I was swarmed with cold water and ice. "Are you feeling any better? Should we get you some water? How about we wash your face for you?" These questions were repeated over and over again. They never left my side and they might have even called Cross too tell them I was dying or something. They were acting like I was after all, Misa was crying her eyes out and at one point she was almost on top of me begging me not to die.  
"I am sure it will pass, I won't die Misa." I spoke those words too her in order to stop her from overworking herself for no reason. It seemed to be the only thing that helped her calm down. "You don't have to stay here with me over night you know, you should get some rest Misa."  
"NO! I refuse to leave you, I never want to leave you ever please don't make me leave you!" Thing is, I can't make her leave me I'm afraid she will go and try to kill herself if I make her. This is going to make Yuuki really jealous as well, she will probably let me leave if I take her with me. She can be my ticket out of here.  
"Okay, you can stay with me. Will you come to Cross with me then?"  
"You want me to go to your school and let you out of here and you are allowing me to stay with you longer?"  
"Yes that's right."  
"I'll do it! I don't want to leave your side."  
"You might have to deal with other girls then it's hard to say though, I'm not the most popular I don't think but I do have fans. Well stalkers to be more clear." Not to mention Yuuki as well. She finally confessed to the headmaster and Ichiru that she liked me a few minutes ago. I wonder what her reaction will be when I come back early and with another girl who was my nurse.  
"I don't care about them, you're all I care about. Even if you don't date, I still want to be around you as much as I possibly can."

We left the next morning, it was easy too leave with Misa at my side.I still can't move as well as before but I can't let anymore time go to waste, I have many things I need to get done for my grandfather. I can't say Yuuki wasn't shocked when we came into the headmasters room. Misa became shy so I had to explain that she had insisted on coming too Cross with me and she was my way out of the hospital.  
"So you're saying that by using her, you got out of the hospital early right?" Yuuki was furious with me yet managed to keep her voice from screaming. Impressive coming from her.  
"Yeah pretty much." Misa nodded then added in that she didn't mind being used at all, she wanted to come here herself but was too scared to do it alone. I guess I gave her the opportunity she was looking for.  
"So would you like to enrol here at Cross?" The headmaster was always looking for new students and such. If he was going to play this card I think I should go and get my work done for my grandfather.  
"Yes, I would love to enroll here if I can. I do have one request though." I decided by looking at her bright red face that I should leave.  
"You guys keep talking I have work to do. Have fun dealing with that idiot Misa." "Zero wait for me, I'm coming with you." Ichiru followed me outside before he grabbed me and pushed me against the door to our room. I didn't fight him though he seemed really scared over something or someone.  
"Do you need something from me?" I didn't have to look at him too know the reply.  
"Why did you leave when you aren't healed at all really, it's great you can at least walk now but you can't possibly think your fine all of the sudden do you?" No I don't because I'm not and didn't expect to be before I left.  
"No you are right I'm not healed yet and probably won't be for another month or more possibly a year but I am not going to stay in a hospital when there are things I need to do before tomorrow." He would have had to have noticed the piles of things I put in our room by now.  
"You're doing work for him right and it has to be done or he will hurt you again and the rest of us as well right? You can't fight him so you have to do what he says." "Yeah that's almost exactly how it is, the only thing is he will hurt me no matter what I do it's just less when we do what he says. You never want to see that guy angry."  
"Can I help you? Please let me, I don't want you to do all of it by yourself anymore I can be there for you now even if i'm not very good I will still try so please let me help you nii-chan." I can't say no to him and I could use the help after all.  
"Yes Ichiru you can help me, I don't want you to get involved with the company though. You deserve to have a good life that you can choose." I noticed Yuuki was listening to our conversation, she was still mad at me for leaving the hospital and for bringing in Misa but there was nothing she could do about that just yet.  
"So what do you do for grandfather anyway? That is who you do all this for right?" "Yeah that guy controls pretty much everything and everyone."  
"Why did you get involved in the first place with the company?" I had no choice.  
"I had talent and power so I was forced to get involved and work for him."  
"Does that mean that I will be forced too?" I hope not but there is a possibility.  
"If you're lucky then no but who knows all this guy cares about is money and power." The strange thing was Ichiru seemed like he wanted to be involved with the company, something no one has ever wanted before. He thinks so weird.  
"Why are you so happy about me telling you that there is a possibility that you will be involved with that man Ichiru?" He was shocked that I could tell what he felt and I knew there were questions in his mind now.  
"Because I don't want to watch you die, I want to die with you and I want to be with you always. I can depend and trust you unlike a lot of other people so if I can work by you then I don't have to worry about losing you." There was a flaw in that theory, even if he didn't work with me he would still die with me whether he liked it or not. Working with me will just bring him unnecessary pain and misfortune like it has too the rest if us. He may not even trust me after he meets everyone else then he will be hurt and alone and have to deal with my grandfather as well. That isn't something I want to happen.  
"You don't want to work with me Ichiru, it's not that simple unfortunately. Grandfather's mind doesn't work that way, he will kill you if you don't do what he says and the things he wants aren't easy to complete over and over and over again. It will be hard and very painful in many different ways." Misa was done talking with the headmaster though she hadn't found us yet, she was walking in the wrong direction. Yuuki was around the corner listening to us and knowing far too well that Misa would be going in the wrong direction of where she wanted to go for a while.  
"Wow, she is really jealous isn't she?" Ichiru seemed surprised at the change of topic.  
"By she you are talking about Misa?"  
"No, i'm talking about Yuuki. She isn't happy that Misa is here or myself for that matter."  
"How do you know this?" Ichiru asked in awe.  
" 'Cuz I can tell what people are feeling and thinking along with a few other details." Other details that wouldn't be mentioned. For now anyway.  
"You can tell what people are thinking and feeling?" Didn't I just say that?  
"Yes, along with that I know where everyone in this building is and what they are doing at this very moment not just this building though all of them. I can see into every room without being even close to it, I know when someone new is at the door before the knock or come in. Without someone talking to me at all or even about me, I know who they are and all their feelings they keep hidden away from everyone. Oh and also I can see your thoughts, I can slip into someones mind and body while thinking on my own. It's like being the ultimate stalker, pervert. However there are limits on how far I want to go into someone, there are many things I would prefer not to see, feel, sense, or hear in the world."  
"So how did you find out about Yuuki liking you?"  
"Simple, the way she talked and the waves of jealousy coming off of her when I came in with Misa. I knew before in a way when I heard her tell someone though they kind of forced her to do it, she still said it."  
"Was this before you met Misa?"  
"Yeah it was the day before I met her."  
"Then why did you bring her here with you if you knew about Yuuki's feelings for you?" Ichiru was frustrated with me and beyond shocked to learn some of what my power is.  
"I had no choice, she met me and cried constantly until I said she could come with me. Not only that but because of her I got out of the hospital in the first place, if she hadn't been there it would have been complicated."  
"You used her you mean to say." Not exactly I mean she is getting a deal out of it too.  
"Not completely no."  
"Do you have feelings for her?"


	9. Chapter 9

"As in would I ask her to be my girlfriend type feelings?" I asked.  
"Yeah." Yuuki will be glad to hear this, since she is trailing us still.  
"Not at all. She is too clingy and annoying." Ichiru seemed to relax a little as well but the waves of happiness coming from around the corner drowned it out easily. "You're afraid aren't you Ichiru." He can't deny it and I already picked up on this years ago.  
"Afraid of what?" Oh please, not this card again.  
"Afraid of being the only one left, afraid of me leaving you." Like I said he can't deny it, though there is guilt flooding off of him like it's a bad thing.  
"Yes I am afraid of you leaving me, I don't want you too ever leave me. I guess I have..."  
"A brother complex?" He couldn't say the words because he doesn't want me to be mad at .  
"I'm not upset with you Ichiru, I don't mind at all. You don't have to be afraid though, I'm not going to leave you."  
"Good, I don't think I could live without you." Well infact you can't live without me, you would die if I died.  
"I'm surprised you can do all those things like reading feelings and stuff, that's really cool. Your lucky Zero." No it's not really luck, according to my grandfather it's a curse. It makes us extraterrestrial or not human. In a way it is a curse because it is also power, power in which my grandfather wants under his control and to his advantage. "No, it's not as lucky as you might think. It's more of a curse than a blessing." Ichiru stared at me in confusion but I dismissed it. Then Yuuki came out from behind the corner, why? I have no clue. It's not like she really has anything to talk about.  
"Aren't you supposed to be giving Misa a tour or something around the school?" She probably would have answered if Ichiru hadn't pointed to a photo album on the floor.  
"Hey look, someone's left their album out."  
"I wonder where it came from, or who it came from for that matter." Yuuki went and picked it up, by the expression she gave off I decided it would be a better idea not to go and look. Ichiru however either didn't notice or was too curious too care.  
"What's in there Yuuki?"  
"Pictures of him." Great another stalker of mine has been taking pictures of me. It's been happening more often now. I picked that up also from Yuuki judging by how red her face was.  
"When did they take them?"  
"In this one nii-chan looks like he is posing for the picture on purpose." Ichiru laughed.  
"Great, another stalker book."  
"Another?" Yuuki looked at me with surprise.  
"Yeah there everywhere I go, and it's somewhat annoying."  
"We should find the person or people who are doing this." Well considering this was supposed to be your job in the first place yeah that sounds like a good idea. So according to Yuuki, the search for my stalker/stalkers started.  
"Well I should probably go find Misa before she wanders into a bad place. I'll catch you two later."  
"Don't you have work to do though? For him that's due tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, I'll do it later." I knew where Misa was, not far from the headmaster's room talking with the headmaster about classes and our crazy block schedule.  
"Zero!" She noticed me quickly and ran over.  
"Hey, so you thinking about classes now?" The headmaster was surprised while Misa was impressed to know that I was in on what she was doing.  
"Yeah! How did you know? Your so amazing Zero!" Yeah sure.  
"So do she have a dorm room yet?" She nodded then became embarrassed.  
"I don't know where it is though."  
"What room?" I looked at the headmaster.  
"She is in the same room with Yuuki." Great I have to go all the way over there? Or I could just get Yuuki to take her.  
"Alright, lets go get Yuuki, she will take you there."  
"You don't know where it is?" Well actually I do know where it is but I don't want to go there.  
"It would be easier if Yuuki took you there instead of me. Plus I have some work I need to do for someone." I could feel the headmaster's eyes staring at me as we walked off in the direction in which Yuuki was. I didn't bother to look back, I already knew there would be questions later today.  
"Please just take me to my room, only the two of us." I hate doing this 'cuz I have to go through a ton of hallways with girls but I guess I should.  
"Alright I'll do it this time but don't expect me this to become a regular thing." We walked passed many empty hallways then came to the girls area, it was so different from where I stayed. This place was decked out in ribbons, sparkles, pictures everywhere. I can't say it wasn't overwhelming in the least. Yuuki's room was plainer than most so it was easy to find.  
"Hey are you new to Cross?" A voice I didn't hear everyday, there was a young girl in our school named Ai. She isn't supposed to be in high school yet but she is smarter than all the middle schoolers I have ever met so she fits in. However you won't see her on a daily basis, she tends to hide away from most people. I am not one of those most people, she is always friendly and a little clumsy yet she is sweet so no one really cares.  
"Yeah, I came today and Zero is showing me too my room. My name is Misa, what's your name?" Formally bowing her head and not the least bit idiotic acting nicely played MIsa.  
"Im Ai, I am not really supposed to be in high school but Zero found me and brought me here. It's very nice too meet you, I hope we become great friends. You're staying in Yuuki's room right?"  
"Yeah I am." Misa replied to the girl.  
"Good, we are right across the hallway from each other then!" She smiled and said farewell to us before going back to her room.  
"She has no family so we decided it would be good for her too come and stay here with the rest of us so she would have somewhere to go."  
"Wow, so you took her in. You seem really mean at first but you're actually really nice and sweet to everyone aren't you?" No I wouldn't say that.  
"No I wouldn't say that exactly, I just didn't want her to die." Then another voice came into the picture.  
"Oh!" This young girl was named Mizane. Her long curly brown hair bounces everywhere and she is a little shy when it comes to new people. However she has had a crush on me since the beginning of school. "Hello Mizane, this is Misa she's new here." "Hello Misa, it's a pleasure to meet you. It's also nice to see you back at school Zero."  
"Yes, it's good to be back." I could tell she was jealous of Misa almost as much as Yuuki was. There are more and more people in this school I never realized I stood out so much to.

After showing Misa her room and getting her school supplies for all her classes, she walked off with Mizane and Ai to her French class. I walked back to the headmaster's room. I kept Misa in my mind for the first classes, turns out she likes to talk about guys a lot mainly me and unfortunately so do many other girls. Most of them didn't care about the night class guys but more the one guy who looks as though he should be in the night class but isn't. "Zero, where have you been for the past 2 hours?" Ichiru and Yuuki caught up to me in the hallway as I was heading to the barn.  
"I was stuck giving Misa a tour 'cuz someone decided not to." I looked sternly at Yuuki.  
"What room is she in?" Yuuki asked trying not to be curious.  
"Yours." With that it felt as though a 20 pound weight had dropped on her, she was shocked and really angry with the headmaster for pulling that one over her.  
"Oh, well I hope we get along. By the way the headmaster wanted us to go shopping." Okay 1)Misa and Yuuki aren't going to get along, there is going to be some fights in the school and not between guys. 2) Shopping? The headmaster has almost never asked us to go shopping before, and now all of the sudden he can't do it himself? How annoying. Might as well get this over with soon.  
"Alright lets get this over with."  
"You're not going to ask if Misa can come are you?" Why the hell Ichiru would think about asking that question is a mystery to me.  
"No, I've had enough of her for a day or more." Ichiru, because of his brother complex, was happy about this and Yuuki because she liked me was also pleased. "Good, she takes up all of nii-chan's time." Like I said brother complex.  
"Ichiru, she hasn't even been here for an entire day and you're already making that assumption?" I rolled my eyes at my brothers want to protest yet he remained silent. Yuuki on the other hand didn't.  
"It's true because of her you skipped out on everything so far." Oh because of her is it? Who was the one who told me I shouldn't come to school today in the first place? That's right, Yuuki.  
"Whatever so in any event what are we looking for this time?" Not that I really cared about what we were doing but it was a way to change the topic. Yuuki started reading the list off while I decided to be lost in my own thoughts for a while.

I guess I was hallucinating or something because an image flashed before my eyes. I was standing there like normal only Ichiru and Yuuki were gone. What I could see was the faces of my brothers and sisters yet there was something wrong. Their bodies lay motionless on the ground in a crimson liquid. It took me a second to realize where I was. It was the execution room that I had heard my sister was locked in for a time, it was also known as the cat's home from the Sohma family.  
Kyo would be locked away in here because he is such a disgrace to the family according to Akito. It wasn't just Kyo though the rest of the family had yet to find this out but those who work for my grandfather and many others are cursed by the cat as well. We don't think of it as a curse though, it is a lifestyle. However my grandfather had plans to kill all of us and this was how he was going to do it. In the back of the room Rensei was tied to the wall. She had been killed by my grandfather and because of that everyone else had died.

Maybe it was because of something Yuuki said but I came back to reality. I won't forget what will happen if Rensei dies, everything will be lost. "Hey what happened to you all of the sudden?" Yuuki was looking at me with concern and Ichiru had a hand on my shoulder what for I had no idea.  
"What the hell just happened?" I didn't really mean to say that out loud but my brain doesn't seem too like the idea of responding to what I want at the moment.  
"How about you tell us instead of asking." Ichiru looked at me and spoke gently as though if he was too rough with his words I would collapse or something.  
"Sure if I figure it out, ever." I had no intention of telling them anything that just went through my mind today or any other day. We walked on to the mall, myself hoping I could figure out what that message meant and the other two hoping I would talk to them along with hoping that what happened last time wouldn't happen again. I can't blame them for that, the whole incident with Ryoko was a little chaotic. We got there easily as expected but of course the actual shopping part wasn't so easy. Soon after we walked in the door, once again we were swarmed with girls.  
"Your back again!" I guess the girls in the shops even paid attention to who came in the door now. I didn't say anything just nodded in the general direction in which they all happened to be standing and they all screamed in their really high annoying voices. "Hey Yuuki, why don't you do something about them. Their girls right? You should be able to do something."  
"I don't think it's as easy as that not when you're standing next too the guy everyone else is drooling over anyway." Ichiru has a point there but it's not like I expected her to be able to do anything about them anyway.  
"Well then should we get out of here and come back later when there aren't so many people?" I'm not sure if Yuuki heard me but Ichiru agreed and grabbed my arm along with Yuuki's. With that I ran, outside and onto a balcony across from the mall. "Well that was half expected." Yuuki looked at me.  
"What do you mean half expected?"  
"I'm saying that I knew that was going to happen to some extent not that badly though."  
"You could have told us that! Maybe we would have avoided the mall in the first place if..."  
"Duck!" I cut her off and pulled both of them onto the wall and a bullet flew straight where Yuuki used to be standing a little off from where Ichiru was too. "W..wh...what was that!" Yuuki almost screamed it.


	10. Chapter 10

"Don't be so loud and too answer your question it was a bullet." Yuuki lowered her voice instantly either she was scared enough to do what I say or she didn't want to piss me off at the moment.  
"I know that much, where did it come from and who is shooting at us?"  
"I'm about to find that out." It was directed at all three of us but it only went for where Yuuki was standing so I don't think it will fire at me and I know that won't hit me even if they do. I have many secrets up my sleeve. I Stepped out into the open but told Ichiru and Yuuki to stay on the wall. Then I saw it, the end of the gun that shot the bullet at Yuuki. I don't really care if they were trying to kill me but no one tries to kill my little brother or friend. This person was going to pay for what just happened. "Stay here both of you and try not to move too much alright?" Ichiru grabbed my arm instantly.  
"Where do you think you're going?" At times like this he can be really stubborn and have the tone of my master, days I would like to forget but probably never will.  
"I am going to find out who the hell just shot a bullet at us. What else would I be doing? You can let go now right?" Of course he didn't.  
"No, Zero let them be for now. Lets get out of here instead and run."  
"Yuuki has a point nii-chan, your wounds haven't heeled either you'll get hurt if you go after them so don't and lets run like Yuuki said instead." Faced by the two of them with practically no argument I can't go against them.  
"Fine for now we'll get out of here." We jumped off the balcony and went into a little coffee shop type thing. Yuuki ordered this huge sunday while Ichiru and I got coffee.

When the lady brought it to us I hallucinated again only this time no one was dead, everyone was fine until a blaze of fire burst through huge doors. After the flames a dragon wandered out and not the kind like my brother Natsu's dragon Igneel. This one was bloodthirsty and evil. He and 700 other dragons came from the door. I looked around and realized I wasn't anywhere near Cross, I was in Fiore where Natsu's guild and all the other guilds are holding the games too find out which one in the strongest. Fairy Tail won which was obvious from the beginning yet 7oo dragons were going to be a problem. Other dragon slayers have tried their attacks and so far they have all failed, Natsu is on top of a building looking at this dragon who is passing by. He is going to fight it but then everything went black. I have no idea if he survived or not. This was a message that needed to be relayed onto the guilds. I would have to take a long trip to get there and I don't think Ichiru or Yuuki should go either. It needs to be done. "We should go back."

"We haven't even done the shopping yet though. We can't disobey the headmasters orders."  
"Personally that guy can't do anything to me and he gave up on trying a long time ago. If you two want to finish shopping go ahead as for me, I'm leaving."  
"Hey get back here!" Yuuki yanked my collar backwards causing me to stagger the slightest bit.  
"Do you need something?" I looked back at her.  
"Need something? Yes I need to know where you are planning to go exactly." Did I not just say I was heading back?  
"I'm going back to Cross, I thought that was obvious." In the middle of our little argument one of the waiters came over.  
"Excuse me but are you from Cross?" Another one? "You are aren't you! Wow it's really nice too meet you. You must be Yuuki right? And you are Ichiru so that means your Zero right?" I was surprised she knew all of us then I realized she had a slight bulge in her pocket. The size of a small hand gun. Not one meant for vampires but a regular gun. Why would she need that here? As I watched closely I realized it wasn't a gun but part of one, a bigger longer gun that was used to shoot at Yuuki on the balcony. My question was why? Was she hired to do this or is it for some personal reason.  
"What might your name be miss?" I looked at her short cut red hair and glowing eyes that seemed gold almost. She didn't seem like a bad person but you can never be too sure around here.  
"My name is Mizuki, most people call me Mizu-chan though. I don't mind either one."  
"May I ask you a question, Mizu-chan?" I guess she was too happy to care about why I was interested in her all of the sudden however Yuuki and Ichiru weren't so excited. She nodded and I pointed to her pocket.  
"Why did you shoot at us on the balcony? Did someone hire you or is it for some other reason?" She didn't say anything at first, just stood there in shock and shame. I don't think this was of her will but even if it is I want to know why. "You don't have to explain now since you already know where to find us come to Cross when you have the answer. Ichiru, Yuuki lets go."  
"Yeah."  
"Okay." We left her standing there and headed out the door she soon followed us.  
"Please wait. I didn't want to do it but I was told to shoot down a certain girl at Cross for a huge amount of money. I don't have much to live off of so I excepted. I didn't know who I was assigned too until I accepted the offer. I didn't want to hurt you so I thought if I shot at you on the balcony there was a chance one of you would see it coming. Please be careful, this person is getting many others too look for girls at Cross and kill them off. Even some of the guys though they don't really care about them it's just for show." So there is a person trying to kill off all the girls at Cross?  
"Do you know what gender this person is or their name?"  
"I don't know their name what I do know is that they are a she."  
"Well I guess it makes more sense that a lady is trying to kill off the girls at Cross." Ichiru had a point there.  
"Alright thanks for all the information.I suggest you get rid of that gun, sharpshooter Mizuki Garane."  
"How did you know?" I smirked and walked off with Ichiru and Yuuki following close behind.  
"The headmaster's room is the first place we are going, shopping is no longer an option." They agreed and we left town from another incident and once again failing to return with the things we were sent to get originally yet coming home with information that could either end or save many girls's lives.


	11. Chapter 11

"What did you say?" We are standing in the headmaster's room while Ichiru and Yuuki explain pretty much everything that happened while we were in town. I can't say the headmaster is any less than shocked.  
"It's true, Yuuki was shot at and then the waitress was hired to shoot her by some girl for a lot of money. She said that there was a motive to kill off all the girls in Cross high." She is going to kill off some of the guys as well so it eliminates the possibility of having an idea who it is.  
"Yuuki's right about that but there is more, along with the girls she will be trying to kill off the guys as well so it's not only on one side of the scale. Along with that I think it's someone who wants to keep a certain few alive and the rest dead. I assume she is planning something big that we won't expect until will dig deeper into this incident. There is even a possibility that the one we are dealing with isn't fully human." Maybe I said something I shouldn't have because everyone was looking at me now.  
"You have figured that much already from what little information we got?" Oh that's why, 'cuz none of them could get what I got from the short talk with Mizu-chan. "Yeah, so I guess you guys didn't pick up on it then." No they didn't that's for sure.  
"Don't be too surprised this isn't the first time nii-chan has been involved with murderers and assassins. He did a few cases with the secret service and other huge investigations. It was easy to find all the people because of nii-chan and a case never went unsolved. Even now they come back for his help once and awhile." I didn't completely hear what Ichiru just said mainly because I was in my own thoughts of what other possibilities there could be.  
"So I take it that he will be doing something about it right? I and with that I guess we can't stop him."  
"You are right about that Yuuki but we can go along with him to make sure he comes back alive at least."  
"As the headmaster, I will allow this little investigation party since it will be saving many people here at Cross but you know how Zero can be. Don't let him push himself too hard okay?" The aura of an assassin was here, not in the building but in a tree outside close too the girls dorms. It wasn't Mizu-chan this time someone else and that means more information.  
"There." I pointed at the large tree by the gate.  
"What's there?" Yuuki asked.  
"A 42 caliber gun being held a direct angle to the Misa and Yuuki's room that's what's there." I replied simply.  
"What should we do?"  
"Headmaster put the school on lockdown and have everyone stay in the classrooms. With that, they will either have to move or leave it's their choice." Because no one else had any idea what to do the headmaster followed my orders and I left the room with Ichiru and Yuuki behind me as always. It was time to get more information. "I'm betting the one holding the gun is another girl about Mizuki's age only this one will possibly have a different target, they might even be here on account to go for the one of the guys." As soon as we stepped outside the building they fired. This bullet didn't have a direct target, it was facing all of us and coming quickly. "Get down now!" As Ichiru and Yuuki hit the ground I grabbed the bullet from the air. It wasn't led nor silver. It was a copper bullet that would hurt if it hit you. About the size of a marble with a mark on it from a group of people known as the Darkman's Revenge. I knew them all to well. The name pretty much explains it. They are a band of thugs who have been put in prison or something maybe just hated someone for something they did it didn't matter, the group was there so that everyone of them could get their revenge on those they hated. I guess they have a leader now and Mizuki was a new recruit. Now that I know who they are, this will be so much easier. As for the gunman they had fled their aura was stale now and there was no sign of them for another 300 yards. "So they came back for revenge did they? Now they have a boss to lead them into darkness." Ichiru looked at me and Yuuki tried to stand even though she couldn't because she was shaking so badly. I held out my hand for her to steady herself and get control of her balance. Ichiru was already up and looking for the gunman. "Don't bother, they left right after they shot." He nodded and we headed back inside. Back in the headmaster's room we told him what happened this time.  
"They shot and left quickly and there is no trace of them or who they were anywhere." That's not completely true, I guess they didn't see the whole bullet catch and all that.  
"No they left their mark and I know who they are now but based on what Mizuki told us and what I know something has changed, for worse." I dropped the bullet on the table. "This copper bullet was shot from the gun, and that symbol on it is the same one from a band of thugs called Darkman's Revenge. They are what's known as a dark guild and their motive is to get revenge on anyone and everyone who has done something to them they didn't like. This goes for every person not the whole guild. What doesn't add up is that Mizuki, the first one who shot at us had a target which was Yuuki. This person didn't, the bullet flew at all of us not one of us kind of like a warning or a message. Mizuki also said she was recruited by a woman though she didn't know her age or name, by this I have decided they have a boss now and that is why Mizuki never knew. She hadn't heard of the guild or anything just did what she had to. Along with that I think this lady isn't after revenge but something else in which she would need a select group to stay alive while the rest perish so she can keep her identity unknown. That being said we should find out what her true motive is 'cuz killing off a ton of people she doesn't really know is by far a cover up operation. Their guild is located in a forest beyond Fiore but it's not an easy trip to get there. Much less into the guild itself." I broke off my thoughts for awhile too think some more on the matter.

"It sounds like you know a lot about guilds." Yes I do, a few of my brothers and sisters are in Fairy Tail. and then there is many who I have learned about from them. Along with that I am involved with Fairy Tail as well, I just took a S class request that took about a month to complete and said it would take about a year or so. I have already done the request so I should report back to the guild. I guess this gives me the opportunity I need. It might be a good idea to get Fairy Tail involved based on the fact I don't know how many people are in the dark guild and they are strong. Above all they will have information that I need. "Well, I guess we will be visiting Fiore then."  
"Huh? That's a long ways away though, and I thought you said this place was beyond Fiore."  
"It is, but Fiore has a guild I am involved with that is beyond the word human. They are the strongest and we will need them to take on the dark guild so we might as well stop by. Plus I would like to see everyone again it's been almost a year or more. However that means I will probably have too remember how to use magic and all the rules again. That's not going to be easy."  
"Use magic? What are you talking about? There is no such thing." Wrong,  
"Yes there is, there are many different types of magic like fire, ice, gun, re equip, destruction circle and much more. Depending on if you are a wizard or not you can use certain special magic. I happen to be a wizard of fire, and I can use fire magic for whatever I need. I can control it completely under will. Anyway, Fairy Tail has the best wizards in the world literally speaking with them on our side finding these people and getting rid of them will be easy. However we should see if either of you can use magic shouldn't we? There wouldn't be a point in going if you are almost completely useless." Teasing these two is almost too much fun.  
"How are we supposed to learn magic exactly?" You get taught you stupid girl. "Well you learn from a teacher normally."  
"Yeah and where are we going to find one? In case you hadn't noticed there aren't many people around here who can use magic or whatever."  
"Yeah, we might have to travel a little too find one but there are some." Yuuki, just be patient even though I know it's really hard for you to do.  
"Why don't you teach us nii-chan?" Teach? Not in the depths of hell.  
"Not in a million years Ichiru. I don't teach the things I know." I don't want the style of magic I know to be used as it has so many times before, never for doing a good thing always killing other people. I never want to see blood spilled so much again as it was before.  
"Why don't you want to? Afraid we can't do it 'cuz you can?" Yuuki is such an idiot.  
"No,I see no point in teaching things that might get passed to the wrong people down the line." Ichiru understood what I was saying, that something bad had happened because of the things I know and I didn't want it to happen again. Though he didn't know what it was.  
"Then teach us something less likely to kill many other people. You can't say you can't teach either because I saw you when we were younger teaching some other kids how to play basketball and they learned well from you." That was a long time ago, those kids aren't even in this country anymore I think they are in the United States of America. It may be true I can teach well and perform well but I would still rather have someone else teach them that doesn't know the pain magic can bring.  
"No, I still think we should find someone who can teach you both with no regrets." "No regrets? What in the world does that mean, that you will regret teaching us magic that you in the first place said we should learn?! That's absurd!" I had forgotten the headmaster was standing there until he spoke again. He had become rather quiet. "Zero, we know you are hiding reasons you don't want to share with us now or possibly ever but I don't know if it's a good idea for these two to learn magic from someone else. With that, we have never seen what you can do so it would be fun for all of us!" This guy and his stupid ideas and was almost completely off point, his reasons really piss me off. However it would be more time effective if I just did it.  
"I don't care about what you think, I refuse to be taught by someone else! I will prove to you I can learn magic no matter how much you think I can't! I will make sure I can endure your practices and training to the end because I know you have been through things the rest of us haven't even if you never say anything and play it off. It's because you have been through those things that you will teach us better than anyone else so don't turn away from me! Not until I prove myself to you!" I hate it when girls cry, it makes you look like the bag guy and everyone is against you. Yuuki knows this and is playing the you think I'm useless card in order to get me to do what she wants. It's annoying and any other day it wouldn't work, but with the headmaster, her and Ichiru on the same side I can't really turn her down like this.  
"Alright fine, I'll see what I can teach you." I guess that's what they really wanted 'cuz they were all happy about it after. I hope they realize this isn't going to be easy.

Back in my room I worked on all the things I need done for my grandfather, he would be expecting it all by tomorrow morning. On top of that I have too tell Natsu that I am coming to Fiore. I am sure he will be delighted as he always is around his friends. They have never seen him have a bad day or anything like that even though I know he has been through some of the worst things most people haven't even thought of because he is always encouraging and so cheerful with his huge smile and strength. I mean literal strength too, he is always pushing his power to the max and everyone is quite grateful for it considering he is amazing and most of them wouldn't be alive without his power and kindness. I know a place that Natsu calls home and honestly you can find him there in the worst of his moods and even if his friends are around he can't always completely hide it. I assume they have started to realize he is hiding things from them of course they never bring it up but they are worried about him. I have seen him fight before and he is truly amazing though he is a complete idiot when you talk to him straight out. I'm not sure if he himself realizes the power he has. If he does know he doesn't act like it. Now lets see, how should I notify him? I guess I will write a letter to him 'cuz I know he doesn't have a phone or rather no one really has a phone over there that I know of anyway so a letter would/will be best. Even if it's really slow and he probably won't respond.

Now that my work is half done for my grandfather I can work on teaching Ichiru and Yuuki some magic. I can finish the other half of work later tonight or morning I guess. Now I should practice the magic I know isn't as destructive until you get into the higher practices of it. Like waterbending would be good to start with for now, the others, fire, wind, air, earth, rock etc, can get out of hand easily and if they do they can hurt you badly. So I won't go there yet.

I worked on the different things and beginning skills of waterbending I would be teaching for about 5 hours straight and didn't notice it was almost 11 by the time Ichiru came in and was going to bed. I guess I should finish the rest of the work for grandfather now though it will take me all night it needs to be done. "Nii-chan, are you coming to bed soon?" One would think Ichiru would be fine by himself for a night but he clings onto people, or rather me, more than you could imagine.  
"Not yet, I still have some work that needs to be done. Why? Do you need something?" I feel bad for Ichiru, he is always getting sick because of his weak body he is strong but he can and should only take so much for so long. He gets fevers a lot and stubbornly refuses to take his medicine for some reason I will probably never understand. I hate seeing him like that but I can't really do anything to help. Somethings I can't fix with power even so it makes you feel helpless.  
"It's too hot in here, will you open a window?" Hot? Not even close but I will do pretty much anything for him, Ichiru is my weakness I guess.  
"Yeah I can, do you want, or rather need I guess I should say, anything else?" There was something he wanted to say but he didn't want too say what was going through his mind now.  
"When will you be done with your work?" Tomorrow probably at like 5 AM or something like that.  
"Not soon I can tell you that but don't worry about me so much and get some sleep." Not that he will listen to me or anything because he is stubborn as ever.  
"I don't need it if nii-chan doesn't either. I will come help you instead then it will go faster." Not if you collapse from a high fever it won't.  
"Ichiru, stay in bed and get some sleep. You need it and I can tell you're temperature is higher than normal so stay there." Please do what I say for your sake Ichiru.  
"I don't want to, when you were sick you never went and got rest even when you are dying you still push yourself so why shouldn't I? I want to help nii-chan even if it means pushing myself too far like nii-chan does all the time for our grandfather who everyone hates because of his greed and evil. I will stay strong and I will fight with nii-chan to get him and all the others out of grandfathers bind! I don't want you to suffer anymore and all the others as well, I know some aren't even in the company and they are being hurt by it as well right?" Yes unfortunetly he is right. Kisa, Sui, Kataro, Katara, Chitose, Hiro and many others are being hurt by this stupid company and our grandfather. Friends who will never know, if we are lucky, about the pain and suffering we have been through. Even other family members who don't know yet are being hurt by this and there is nothing we can do about it for now. Someday I hope to be able to walk my own path in life without being dragged back to my grandfathers side being forced to work day and night to get him more money he doesn't use except to swim around in and make it look like his company is the best and his world is amazing. I hate it more that anything they way he treats us, we are more like his slaves then his grandchildren and allies. We will never be on the same page though, it's impossible for that to happen. Now or ever.  
"Yes, you're right about that. We want to get out of it but we can't, I would leave the company if I could but 1)I can't and 2) there is a reason for not fighting and or leaving, the company also keeps us bonded to each other as well. We support each other and help each other along with share each others anger, fear and sadness. On top of all that Ichiru, it's not as though we can simply fight back. There is someone he has hostage that keeps everyone alive and if we fight his, he will kill her. Do you know what that means in the end?" He shook his head. "It means everyone in the entire family will die. No exceptions whatsoever, anyone in our family close or distant will die. Even those who hate us more that anything, if they are in any way related they will die. It's great that you want to free everyone and all but i'm afraid it's not that simple. We would have to get that one person out of there and get her well enough to fight alongside us before we could ever be free. It would be a very bloody battle and there is no telling what could happen to everyone. Don't do something you will regret Ichiru and don't do something that could cost you your life."  
"Who is it?" His voice became darkened with sadness and anger.  
"You are talking about the one letting us all survive?" He nodded, there was no point in telling him to sleep now, not when things are just getting interesting for him anyway. "She is our sister, she is kept away from everyone because of her great power though if you go too a few people they think she is cursed and should have never been born. I don't think so considering she is giving everyone life based off her own. Anyway, her name is Rensei and you were probably too young to remember this but she was always with us and our brothers and sisters before we all got split up and sent to different people as their "children". This was done by none other than grandfather, he claimed it was the best for us so we wouldn't be around someone who possessed the power to wipe more that one country if not the world off the face of this planet. He wasn't kidding about her power either, she has more than everyone in the world who has power and can use it combined. However she doesn't use this power very often. Only when there is a huge threat at some point will she go and fight with using a great amount of power. Not too mention she knows everything about everyone and everything they think and say at every second. Kind of creepy too think about 'cuz you've never met her but it's like that with a lot of people. When you meet her, you will know why everyone does everything they can too get her hands on her and for our family, protect her with everything we have. She is the most powerful and important person in the world but if you're an enemy of hers, well she is also the most dangerous. She also has the talent of memorising everything once she sees it and can produce, control, and use any type of power she likes. It will make more sense later on though when I start teaching you and Yuuki magic and bending, bending first then magic." He tried to understand most of it though he got lost at well most of it. It won't be easy excepting all the family members he doesn't know about and those who are on our side and aren't then he will learn all about the clans which I haven't been to in a while. Not that I hate it there but it's always fighting everywhere, now that I think of it everywhere you go if a family member is there, there is always fighting not far behind weather it's friendly or not. You can't escape it no matter what. I know that through and through but Ichiru has yet to find out and it won't be easy.  
"So you are forced to work for grandfather because he will kill Rensei if you don't and then everyone in our family will die? How many people are in our family? It can't be too many right or we would see them everywhere."  
"You do see them everywhere but since you don't know their form nor do you know who they really are it's hard to point them out. How many are there? Lets see, if you cut the people of the world into 4 quarters our family would take up about 2 and a half of them." At least but most of them are unseen I should say because they are in the clans.  
"Thats crazy! There is no way that's even possible nii-chan!"  
"Oh it's possible, and true at that. There are gatherings sometimes, family gatherings where we all get to see each other again and usually it's a lot of fun with music and magic, bending and more but the last one we had was before Rensi was taken away from us. Since then no one is really happy enough or energetic enough to go to the gatherings so eventually they just stopped. It would be nice to have one again someday though. When she is back we will celebrate like no other." It will be more fun than any celebration has ever been before in the past. There will be more music than ever and the guys are making a special number in the band for our younger brothers. Knowing for most of them it's their first time. For Ichiru, Sui, Chitose, Masaomi and a few others as well. Rounding up all of us won't be an easy task we are spread out all over, but everyone knows where the clans are and everyone is part of Thunderclan so if there is a meeting they will go. The younger ones have yet to be introduced to the clans and have yet to become warriors and such but that will happen soon enough. I can sense someone is coming with an intention of doing something but they don't have the same aura as my grandfather and his annoying, evil motives they also have the demonic horse with them that I know and take care of. I must go and find out about this person who doesn't want to show their face around too anyone but myself and Ichiru. Therefore it's not grandfather but who is it? "Ichiru, I'm almost done so go and get some rest. There is someone coming so I won't be back for a while but don't worry." Though I know perfectly well that's not going to happen.  
"Where are you going, outside? At this hour?" See I knew he couldn't not worry. "Yes but don't be alarmed, it will only be a little while and what happened last time won't happen again. I can promise you that."  
"Are you sure?" I nodded. Once I got outside I could tell who it was. I can't believe I didn't notice it before. It was a pleasant surprise.


	12. Chapter 12

Life as Vampires

It was a little over a year ago, when we first came to Cross. We were in an old dark alleyway when it came towards us. There was nothing we could do but run away and hide at home. As we reached the driveway of our house it turned around and left as if there was something there that it couldn't get by in order to get us. I was relieved when the door opened and we walked inside to see our parents sitting in the same position they were in when we left almost 2 hours ago. Dad was smoking and reading the paper while mom cooked in the kitchen taking breaks to do the laundry. I really admired my mom considering she did the housework for everyone in the house now. It wasn't always like that though. No everyone in the households life had changed 16 years ago. Our family was larger than most. Mom and dad and us kids. There were always too many of us to count and we were always running around doing different things at different times. It was hard for mom and dad to support us all even though we were the richest people in the world though we lived in Japan. We were well known but no one actually knew what we were like or anything about us for that matter. Everyone called us by our first names because we didn't have a last name that anyone knew of. We were so different from everyone else so we all went in hiding and were adopted by different families. Most of us didn't go alone. There was almost always a brother or sister that was adopted with you. A few of us did go alone though. I missed my family then I realized I didn't know anything about our family or myself for that matter.

I walked home with my younger twin brother Ichiru from the library. This was a normal thing, everyday I would meet him at his school and we would go to the library until it closed so I could help him with homework and so we could read. After the library we would walk home where mom would be cooking and dad would be reading the paper like always. "Ichiru, the library is going to close soon do you want any books or anything?" I asked as I looked at my watch.

"Can I get that one over there?" He pointed at a book across the room, it looked old and possibly a little creepy.  
"Are you sure you want that old one?" I said as I walked over to it. The title was rubbed off and it felt like it would crumble to dust it you touched it or dropped it.  
"Yes it looks like a good book." I wasn't sure what he saw in that book but Ichiru was different than a lot of kids.  
"Alright we can get it." I got my library card out as Ichiru grabbed the book and walked over to the lady at the desk.  
"Can I get this book please?" He smiled up at her and I gave her my card. She looked at the book and then handed me back my card and said,  
"That old thing? I have never been able to get it out of here. You can keep it." Ichiru looked delighted to hear this and thanked her. I nodded my head to her and we walked out of the library to head home. As we walked home Ichiru clung to me as he always did. We passed the ally that was dark and creepy. I never went down there and rushed passed it. Ichiru hid from that ally and I didn't blame him. I was scared of it too and never liked how we had to pass it on our way home. I noticed about half way home that there was a man following us and walked a little faster. Either Ichiru didn't notice or didn't say anything about noticing the man following us but before I realized we were running home and the man was right behind us. I turned a corner and we hid behind a building. When I looked out the side the man was standing right before us!  
"Why are you following us?" I asked the man while shielding Ichiru away from him. He didn't talk to me. He started laughing and then opened his mouth. I saw bright shining fangs and his eyes turned a blood color.  
"Want you to become my food!" His voice was rough and sent chills down your spine. I turned around and while holding Ichiru I ran as fast as possible down the street to our home. He chased us without hesitation and kept laughing as he ran after us. We got to our drive way and he stopped before us. He bared his fangs at us then turned around and vanished. Ichiru was scared and when we got home I told mom that we were going to read the books we got from the library. As we headed up stairs Ichiru ran into my room and hid under the covers. I laid beside him and we both decided then and there that we would tell mom and dad later that night about what happened.

Ichiru was a little more than a year younger than I was and he was much weaker too. He got sick easy and would spend the night with me all the time. I didn't mind my brothers affection towards me and now I held him closer to me than ever before. When we told our parents about what happened they looked at each other and nodded to one another. They told us that vampires do exist and can be very evil at times but there are good vampires as well. There are different types of vampires, some of them are very powerful while others have power but not as strong. They told us about the level E vampires which were the ones out to consume people. They lose their mind completely and go crazy looking for blood. It isn't completely true when people say that a vampire's bite will turn you into one. Only a pureblood vampire can do that. Pureblood vampires are the most powerful ones and there aren't very many of them in the world that people actually know about. Vampires also attend school but it's at night, schools that have a night class usually means they are trying to co-exist with vampires yet not telling anyone about it. Dad explained that there are also vampire hunters who kill the vampires that try to harm innocent people. Ichiru and I were fascinated with the vampire race since we were really young but we never knew that they truly did exist and it wasn't just in books and movies. I asked dad and mom if they knew any vampires and they said they did. They also said that they knew the most powerful family of purebloods on the planet. Ichiru asked who the vampires were that they knew and the answer that came I will never forget.

"The head of the most powerful family of purebloods, is your birth mother and father." All I could do was stare at them in disbelief, I never knew that I was part of such a high class vampire family. None of the kids were ever told about this. I started to wonder if any of my siblings were vampires and if so what kind were they.  
"Does that mean our brothers and sisters are vampires?" Ichiru asked quietly and hesitant.  
"Though we don't know for sure that could be possible." Mom looked down at her shoes then said  
"Now that you know this we want you to find your siblings and reunite back with your real mother and father who you might not remember. We would also like you to keep an eye out for a young lady who will be very helpful in your quest. She seems scary but is very dependable and helpful. She is also your sister.." Ichiru pointed out that we had a lot of sisters and asked which one they were talking about. "You probably don't remember her at all because she left home when you two were only 1 or 2 years old. Her name is Rensiezamei. She is very powerful and looked after everyone in your family. She disappeared and wasn't mentioned by your family because she was seen as a disgrace to your mother and father. She had more power than the two of them combined and that was at the age of 7 now she is 20. I heard she trains people as well and has very many students." Then father stepped in and said something that surprised me.

"We will be transferring you both to Cross academy for high school as well. It is a school that has a night class as well and the chairman said he would take you as his own. The students there live at the school and some of them come home for the holidays however, you two will never set foot in this house again. As of tomorrow you are legally the chairmans son's. You two will need to pack everything up and then there will be a car to take you both to Cross Academy tomorrow as well." We didn't say anything. Ichiru and I just looked down at the ground in shock. Our lives had changed completely but what we didn't know is that Cross Academy would bring so many more surprises that we never knew anything about. We walked up to our rooms and packed everything up bright and early the next morning. We then said our goodbyes to mother and father and got in a car that pulled up to our house 5 minutes later. As I watched out the window in a complete daze I noticed I could hear the conversations between people outside the car. Even if I didn't want to know what they were talking about I could hear them and I knew what they were feeling somehow. I didn't say anything to Ichiru because I didn't want him to worry over me. That was my role anyway. I was always worried for my younger brother. I am not sure why but Ichiru has always been the sibling that I looked out for the most out of all my other siblings. Ichiru never wanted me to worry about him but I did anyway. He said that he would never leave my side and we would stick together. That made me feel better about everything. He could tell when I was worried or at ease no matter how much emotion I showed him. He would always smile and be very chipper. The opposite of me actually, I never told anyone exactly what I was feeling and I didn't react to happy things like a lot of people do. I also never had a girl like me before or understand me for that matter. Ichiru was very likable though and I was happy for him. Ichiru carried enough happiness for both of us.

"We have arrived and Cross Academy my masters." The car driver addressed us as if we were royalty which in a way we were but I rather not be followed by guards everywhere I go and treated like royalty. As we got out of the car Ichiru came over to my side like he always did when he was nervous. I didn't mind him there and I was not going to push him away by any means. We were led by a guard into the day class. As we entered the building everyone stopped to stare at us which was highly annoying for me and Ichiru just kept looking down and walking. We came to a door that I guessed was where the chairman was. Though I was his "son" I didn't intend to call him father or act in a loving manner towards this man I never did that with my other fathers either so I wouldn't start now by far.

"What do you think he will be like?" Ichiru was looking at me directly, making an effort not to look at anyone else but me I noticed.  
"I have no idea but I hope he isn't annoying." Ichiru smiled and then said  
"Almost everyone annoys you Zero," He laughed and I have to say it was true I got annoyed with people fairly easy and I skipped classes a lot because of it. I did manage to get along with anything or anyone that is framed as a devil or demon like, I always understood them for some reason.  
"I wonder what the teachers and classes are like here," I gazed up at the door before us.  
"I hope they are nice and understanding." Ichiru moved closer to me and I felt more relaxed.  
"Well hello there Zero and Ichiru!" A man came out of the doors and dismissed the guards. He was a little shorter than Ichiru and I and had long hair that he wore in a ponytail. He had glasses and hazel colored eyes. He wore a long brown coat with tan slacks and nicely polished shoes that glinted in the sunlight. He also wore a green long sleeved shirt under his coat. He is very respectable looking, I thought to myself. "Well don't just stand there come on in and make yourselves at home! I have tea made and I am making a big dinner! By the way my name is Choto but you can call me papa!" There was no way in hell I was calling him "papa", he looked like a man but acted like a little child. He was annoying.  
"Thank you Mr. Headmaster, where would you like us to put our belongings?" I spoke with a steady tone and looked him in the eyes without lifting my gaze.  
"My my Zero, so straightforward and formal! You don't need to be that way though! Why don't you relax and have some Jasmine tea?!" He had a cheesy smile fit for a 5 year old who just got a new toy to play with. He was very annoying!  
"We would love to have some tea after we put our things away headmaster." I managed to keep my temper though struggling to not turn away. Ichiru looked at me but I didn't return the gaze. I kept my eyes on the headmaster, an intense gaze that my father said would scare a bear away never to come out from his burrow again.  
"Very well, your rooms are right across the hall though I don't mind if you share a room either." He smiled and I nodded and turned away. Ichiru came up to me wanting to ask a question but I could tell he was afraid of my answer.  
"Can we maybe..." He broke off and I didn't need to even guess what the rest of the question was.  
"Ya I don't mind, after all we just got here and don't really know much yet." He smiled and hugged me like he always did. After we put our things in our room we went back to the chairman's room. He was standing there looking like a little kid still, I didn't bother to look at him and focused my eyes on and object out the window. The object I saw was a girl who looked like she wasn't super bright. I watcher her run into a tree and then noticed she had a weapon on her. I recognized it as an anti-vampire weapon. She was also with another girl who looked to be a friend of hers. She was a little more with it. My name interrupted my thoughts as I was pulled back to reality.  
"Zero! Hey Zero! Your spacing again Zero!" Ichiru was pulling on my arm trying to lead me to a couch.  
"What? Oh sorry." I said while looking at Ichiru with a soft gaze.  
"Come on the headmaster wants us to try on our new uniforms!" I followed Ichiru over to the couch where there were two uniforms with our names on them. I saw a kid walk by the open door. He wore a different uniform than the ones that were placed in front of us. I guess Ichiru noticed as well because he looked at the chairman and said "Headmaster why is his uniform so different from ours?" The headmaster answered in a cheery tone like always and said  
"That my dear boy is because you and Zero have different duties than the rest of the students and the classes and things will be much different." He smiled and as Ichiru looked at him in question he explained that we were not going to be regular students, we were called perfects. We had the job of making sure no students from the day class are out after curfew and how we had the job of watching over all the school events to make sure nothing bad happens. He said this was a special job given only to us and another student who he said was his daughter. "The reason I am only giving you guys this job is because you are the only people in the day world besides myself that know the night world,when the night class comes for classes, is filled with vampires." He said it like this was a completely normal thing. Ichiru and I nodded then I asked who this daughter of his was. "Her name is Yuuki, she is so pretty,amazing,special,cheerful..." I stopped paying attention after a while and looked back out the window then I heard the chairman say she would be staying in the room next to ours and he would love for us to meet her. Therefore, after we changed into our uniforms, we were led all through the building by the chairman and we were introduced to the teachers mainly our homeroom teacher and our class representative who was also very annoying I came to find. When the chairman finally tracked down this girl named Yuuki I realized she was the girl that I saw when looking out the window.  
"Are you two the new students?!" She was very energetic and was smiling all the time much like the chairman which didn't surprise me.  
"Yes this is Zero and this is Ichiru his younger twin." The chairman turned to us and said, "I will leave you boys in Yuuki's hands! She will show you all the things you will do as perfects on a daily basis!" With that he left and I was glad he did so. I gazed after him then caught Ichiru's eye as we headed down to the barn. Yuuki explained that we have riding classes then introduced us to the horses. She went up and gave each one some hay but she avoided this one horse in an isolated stall. The horse in the isolated stall with the name plate horse was white and it had eyes of the darkest chocolate.  
"Why is that horse so isolated?" Ichiru looked at it with sympathy. He was always so gentle and kind with everyone and everything unlike myself. I sometimes wish I could be more like my brother, kind and gentle but I was not.  
"That is White Lily, she is a demon horse and there hasn't been anyone who can actually ride or get close to her for that matter. We don't know why but she just hates people I guess." Ichiru looked at me but I didn't notice because I was looking at Lily.  
"I bet Zero could get close to her and ride her! Big brother always makes friends with so called demons." He looked at Yuuki and smiled.  
"I don't know, White Lily never listened to anyone. We brought in a horse whisperer once but they ended up getting kicked and went to the hospital. Thats why we keep her locked away." Keeping people and animals locked up for not meaning to do anything wrong never made sense to me. I approached Lily and she just stared at me. I dropped my eyes from her so she would see I wasn't a threat but I also remained where I was so she wouldn't see me as fearful of her. She turned towards me and I still didn't move but lifted my eyes to hers. For a moment she charged at me and I heard a gasp from Yuuki and a cry from my brother. "Zero get out of there before you get killed by that demon!" Yuuki raised her voice which made Lily strike at me with her hind legs. I moved out of the way but I made sure I was still in her range of sight. She turned towards me again and I again lifted my gaze to match hers. She walked to me and I think Yuuki and Ichiru were fearing for my life for me. I put my hand up close to her nose but not close enough to touch her yet. "You're gonna be bit ya know." I heard Yuuki say but then Ichiru stepped in and said,  
"No he won't big brother has never gotten hurt by an animal before demon or not!" Ichiru said this with confidence, something he always had for me was confidence. He was never scared when I was around for some reason. In the stall with my hand still up I continued to look at Lily with a soft gaze. The same soft gaze I give to my brother. Lily accepted me and touched her muzzle to my hand then moved and started nibbling on hair.  
"Ichiru?" I asked and he nodded and came into the stall with me. Lily was content with me and my brother but still didn't like anyone else. Yuuki looked at me as though I had turned into a ghost or something. "Is something wrong?" I asked her with glace. "That was amazing how did you do that?" Ichiru stepped in for me, again.  
"Zero has secret connections with animals that other people can't get close to." He laughed and we moved on from the barn.  
We were told all about the duties as perfects and the places that students from the day class are found on a daily basis. We also learned of the different events that the school holds and we have to supervise these events as perfects. Yuuki told us that one of the biggest events was coming up soon and it was the valentines day event. "All the students who wish to give chocolates and things to the students of the night class line up and wait behind gates as those from the night class come and receive the gifts." Yuuki said this while pointing to a set of gates that were being set up. "Some of the night class students tend to try and steal away with one of the day class students sometimes but it is a rare occasion that they completely lose control." She looked at the sky and said that the crossover wasn't too far away and we would need to be there holding back the day class girls. "The boys of the day class are all jealous of the guys in the night class so they don't cause trouble, the girls on the other hand can't help themselves when it comes to so many guys that are so charming and kind to everyone." As the crossover started it was just as Yuuki said, we watched her try to hold back all the girls from the day class so the night class could go through. It didn't work. The girls trampled her completely, it was somewhat amusing. As the girls screamed and chattered about all the guys in the night class I looked around and watched all the vampires as they moved. One of them stopped to help Yuuki up. She was very formal with him and all the other girls glared at her when she spoke to him. The night class moved on and the day class went back to their dorms. Yuuki told us that we also have to watch over the night class until they head back to their dorms and we still have to attend class the next morning. I didn't really care about it but I did care about being introduced to everyone in the class the next morning. I never was one that got along with people super easily and suddenly.  
The next morning came faster than expected but I didn't mind I always got up early for some reason and I never could figure out why I did, it just happened. Ichiru on the other hand slept in later than I did but still woke up an hour after me if I didn't wake him up while I got up. I never intended to wake my brother in the morning and I hated when I did. Yuuki said the perfects had it a little easier when it came to class because we could sleep during class and though some teachers were really impatient others didn't mind. Unfortunetly the first class of the day we had one of the impatient teachers. Yuuki, Ichiru and I were all in the same class which I think is a good thing since Ichiru wouldn't go into any classes without me. Yuuki ended up sleeping through most of the class which I didn't blame her for but she got detention and wasn't too happy about it. Ichiru and I got noticed by one of the other students and then we were pulled up to the front of the room and got introduced to everyone. I hate it when people stare at me it annoys me. I just looked at the back wall while being introduced to the class. Ichiru just looked down at his shoes. When that was finally over Yuuki woke up and we went to patrol the switchover again. I quickly realized why Yuuki was so tired everyday, it was a lot of work getting everyone to go back to the dorms but if you spoke strongly enough it worked for the time being. It was tiring and by the next morning I was falling asleep in class along with Yuuki and Ichiru as well. We all got detention but I didn't really care so I left early anyway. I am not a person that really cares about getting detention and I don't really plan on setting examples for the other class mates like Yuuki is. I am not sure about Ichiru but he follows me everywhere so I will leave it up to him. First we went to the chairman's room and our room for dinner then Ichiru went to bed and I went down to the barn. It was just beginning to be dawn and I was sleeping in Lily's stall when she woke me up and Yuuki was standing over me with an unhappy face. "Don't you know that you're not supposed to skip class early?!" She glared at me and I stood up and said  
"I don't care about class." I left the barn, Yuuki didn't follow right away but I didn't care. As I walked back I saw the night class coming towards me. The guys were in the front and the girls were in the back. I noticed one of them looked superior to the others, he was the head of the class. As I walked by the eyes of the night class students followed me though I didn't look back I could feel their eyes burning into my back as I walked away. I didn't care about what they thought of me so I didn't see the point is being friendly like we were all old friends. I noticed that a someone was following me as I walked back towards the school. I went around a corner and stopped. They turned the corner their eyes narrowed at me as if I was on the borderline of trespassing into their territory or something. I looked back at them with no expression and spoke sternly "Do you need something from me?" They didn't seem to take a liking to they way I spoke to them because they almost growled back at me  
"You should have bowed when you passed the night class. It's called respect to those superior to you or didn't you know that?" I was already in a bad mood from earlier and now this guy was on my case about something. Thats just great I thought to myself as I said back,  
"I didn't realize the night class was superior to us, I thought they were just students attending school at night. That doesn't mean you're better than everyone else and those who act like snobs I would never bow my head to or even acknowledge." I was looking for a fight now, it seemed that this always happened to me wherever I went. Someone who didn't like me would say something and I would talk back and then we would be trying to strangle each other before we knew what was going on. The guy lunged towards me but I read his movements and dodged his strikes. I was going to strike back but then Yuuki showed up and got between us.  
"Fighting is not permitted on school campus!" She barked at both of us to return to our dorms at once and that the chairman would be hearing about this as well. I learned later that the guys name was Otu.I went back to the dorms to find Ichiru running around the place looking for me.  
"Zero! Where were you? I was looking all over and I couldn't find you anywhere!" Yuuki then stepped into the room and answered for me.  
"He was picking a fight with a night class student, which is a really stupid idea by the way!" She glared at me but I rolled my eyes and said  
"He did the picking I just dodged his attack." She didn't look like she believed me and said  
"You probably provoked him somehow which caused him to get mad at you, anyway the headmaster will be hearing about this when I give my report." She looked directly at me but I didn't care I told her it didn't matter who said what or who told the headmaster about what I did because I didn't do anything so there was no reason for me to care. She wasn't happy with my response and Ichiru just looked at the ground then said  
"Are you trying to get yourself killed? This isn't like all our other schools where you could get in fights all the time and leave them without a scratch on you! The night class has different powers that we don't know about and yet you're going and getting in fights already?!" Ichiru was crying now and Yuuki was glaring at me still. I simply turned and left the room with both of them watching after me. Yuuki started talking with Ichiru and I could hear the conversation. The topic was of our other schools and how I always skipped class and stuff there as well. I could feel their emotions when they were talking. Mostly sadness from Ichiru but he was also scared for me and was scared that he would lose me if I kept going like I always have. A not very social person who kept their thought to themselves along with all their troubles and everything else. It's true though, I never tell others how I am feeling or anything. I never told my parents if I was sick either and I still did normal things, I would push myself until I collapsed from exhaustion. I still do that even now. Yuuki was also scared for me but she mainly wished I would open up to her in the future. I can't say if that will happen or not, not without force of some kind I am thinking. There really would be no other way.

I sat against the wall of our room still thinking about the way Ichiru and Yuuki felt while in their conversation. Then the chairman saw me and called me into his office type mini-house. Reluctantly I got up and followed him. Once inside I noticed Yuuki was there with Ichiru as well. The same emotions flowing from them so thick you could almost see it with your own eyes. As I took a seat on the couch that was in his office mini-house the chairman went on about how I shouldn't skip classes and stuff even though he was saying that I could tell he knew nothing was going to change therefore I didn't really pay attention to him. Ichiru could tell I wasn't paying attention to him but he didn't say anything. It wasn't that he didn't care, he cared a lot more for me than I ever cared about myself, he didn't want me to leave the room so he didn't say anything. The chairman's voice seeped into the background and I was lost in my thought until Yuuki was calling my name again bringing me back to reality which isn't where i wanted to be exactly. The chairman asked if I would agree that I would at least try to communicate with others. I nodded and looked out the window and said "It's almost time for the switchover right so we should get going." As we left the room Ichiru said  
"You weren't paying any attention to what he said were you," I looked at him and replied,  
"No I wasn't your right, but when have I ever listened to teachers or parents?" "Good point." Ichiru said as he smiled even though I could tell we was forcing himself. Then Yuuki stepped in, just my luck, and said,  
"Do you care about what happens to you at all?" I felt her eyes burning into my back as I replied,  
"Not especially." We walked outside to the gates. I glared at a few girls that were lingering around and they ran back to the dorms.  
"You don't have to be so mean to them you know, you could ask them to go back as well and that way people wouldn't hate you." Yuuki said staring after the girls. I looked at her and said,  
"You say that yet when you ask them they trample you and do what they want anyway so it's not as effective as you think and I don't care if they hate me or not that is their choice not mine."  
"Whatever, you should at least try and be nice once in awhile though." She said this as she turned around and opened the gate for the night class to walk through. I watched the surrounding area and caught Otu's eye as he walked passed me. He glared at me and I looked at him back with intensity but not a complete glare. He came up closer to me and in a hushed but strong voice he growled and said  
"Next time you won't have your little girl friend over there to stop me from ripping you to shreds! She saved your life punk." I growled back  
"If she wasn't there you would be the one ripped to shreds not me, it's your life she saved not mine." He snorted and walked off. I scoffed and turned back to Yuuki and Ichiru who were watching after Otu.  
"What was that about?" Yuuki looked at me with eyes that said you're going to regret whatever that was. I looked passed her and said it was nothing. Ichiru looked at the ground knowing that I was lying. Yuuki knew it as well but only sighed and walked ahead.  
That night I was watched like a hawk by Ichiru and Yuuki every time the night class would step out of the building or their dorms. I could see that I was not getting a good start at Cross Academy but it didn't bother me, that was how I always was and it never mattered before. I never got expelled or suspended and I never changed as well. I realize this school was different from other schools but even with vampires and the powers they have it didn't matter to me whether we got in a fight or not. I could defend myself and I have many secrets kept hidden away from everyone. It began to get lighter outside the night class started to head back to their dorms and the day class would be heading to class soon. I noticed a movement from the shadows across from where Yuuki,Ichiru and I were. I got up, jumped off the balcony and headed to where I saw the movement. Ichiru and Yuuki just stared after me with surprised expressions. "Did they think I would got to the trouble to walk down a million stairs when I could take a shortcut?" I muttered to myself as I entered the shadows. There was a few students there, all girls as expected, who were camping out waiting for the night class to walk by. They had cameras with them as well as scrapbooks filled with pictures of the night class boys. "You can take you pictures and the books but go back to your dorms this instant!" I said in a harsh tone that scared them. As they ran back to their dorms Yuuki stopped them again and asked for their names and who their class presidents were. She also asked them to give her the pictures and the cameras.  
"No way will we give you these! You just want them for yourself!" They argued. "No I don't! It's my job to confiscate the pictures and your cameras." The girls were getting in a very heated argument so I decided to step in.  
"I told them if they went back to their dorms immediately they could keep the picture, books and cameras so lay off Yuuki there fine." She scowled at me but the other girls were hugging me, something that is very uncomfortable. After the girls went back to their dorms Yuuki started yelling at me,  
"How could you just let them off like that!? It's our job as perfects to take that stuff away from them you know!"  
"Yes I know and to be honest I don't really care. it's pictures and a book and a camera I mean come on relax a little bit." I started to walk away and Yuuki started yelling at me again, I didn't pay attention to what she was saying at all it was probably something about the headmaster hearing about this or whatever I really didn't care. I jumped back up to the balcony where Ichiru was, he had fallen asleep on the roof top unsupervised which was probably not the best thing. I didn't want to wake him up but we were going to have to go to class soon anyway and the crossover was going to begin again. "Ichiru, Ichiru, come on wake up already we have things to do." His eyes fluttered and he woke up, looking at me he said something that brought back memories. As he looked up at me he softly said  
"You should come back to bed big brother." This was not a phrase that I hadn't heard before, no this was something he said to me quite often when we were younger and lived at home. Ichiru had always slept with me for as long as I remembered. Mom would often look for Ichiru in his room to find that he wasn't there but with me in my bed. She didn't care though no one in our family did actually because Ichiru was weaker than I was so they wanted me to be there for him,  
"Whenever he may need someone we want you to be there Zero." My parents said this to me when Ichiru wasn't around and always made sure I was with Ichiru when we went shopping or anything. I like being around my brother so it didn't matter to me I wanted him to stay safe, I will do anything for his safety. There isn't much I can do about what goes on at school and I don't see why I should care but if there is one thing I want to do it's keep my brother safe and to make sure he isn't alone and he can always depend on me. I would give up my life if it meant that he could keep his.

After Ichiru finally got up and the crossover was over we headed to class. It was getting harder and harder to stay awake in class until I eventually didn't care and started sleeping in class. Our teachers got mad but what could they do besides give detention which they did almost daily so I skipped that as well. I went down to the barn to groom and feed Lily. I guess I had been down there for longer than I had thought because the next thing I knew was that Yuuki was standing on the other side of the room from where Lily and I were saying something to me but I wasn't paying attention to her. Soon Ichiru was there as well grabbing onto my shirt but I didn't notice him for a while once I did Yuuki's voice came into my head and damn was it annoying. "Zero, we have to stay in detention when it is given to us you know! On top of that you spend way too much time away from everyone else, so the headmaster wants us to go to a party and have some fun while supervising."  
"You have got to be kidding me." A party and I am supposed to have fun there? I don't think so.  
"I told you he wouldn't be happy about it Yuuki." Ichiru was looking at Yuuki who was staring at me yet she spoke to my brother.  
"Well I guess he will just have to deal with it then! By the way the headmaster wants to see you." Great, because what I need right now is that lame excuse of a guy to be talking to me in a his chipper happy voice skipping around his room as if he found a girl friend for the first time in his life.  
"Ya sure I'll go in a second." Though I was thinking more like never going and just heading back to the dorms.  
"I don't think so, you were told to come now and I was told to bring you back with me!" Yuuki gave me a look that said don't think you are getting out of this that easily! I sighed and said  
"Fine whatever." and started to follow her out the door but then I stopped for someone else had come. Someone who still thinks he is superior to everyone else and thinks I should be bowing my head to him and his stuck up classmates well it wasn't gonna happen that way whether he wanted it to or not.  
"Oh it's you, the one who doesn't know his place in the academy nor has any respect of those superior." Even though Yuuki was trying to shove me and Ichiru was trying to get me to come with them instead of talking/fighting with this guy, there was no way I was going to let that comment fly.  
"Yes it is me, the one who knows that even though you act it your so called superiority and fame is all fake and couldn't even scratch me when you had the chance." This was going to be bad there was no doubt about it but there was no point in stopping us now.  
"The one who is acting is you and it is pure luck that I missed your face the last time, don't think you could actually take me on in your lifetime."  
"Pure luck huh? Well if you really feel that way then I will give you another chance but I doubt you could do any better. I could easily take you on Otu, you know it to. Not only could I take you but it wouldn't be much of a fight considering there would be no hope for you to begin with." Ok maybe that was pushing it a little too far, damn was I asking for it this time. I am never going to hear the end of this from Yuuki, Ichiru or the headmaster.  
"If you really want to test my limits then go ahead but if you do there is no promise you will come out of it alive." His words sound like a sheep in wolfs clothing. His act is starting to get old not to mention the fact that everyone that has used that line before I found them to be proved exactly what I thought, a complete waste of energy. Not even worth fighting or rather, so easy to beat I never realized we even started to fight in the first place.  
"You're words are cliche, many people have said the same line and they never ended up being worthy to fight in the first damn one trusting their luck isn't me here it's you Otu." Now I really did it. there was no way in hell this guy wasn't gonna fight back with his words or in some other way. I suppose it's possible that neither Yuuki nor Ichiru had ever heard me cuss before from the shocked waves coming from them. I could tell what Yuuki was thinking, she was going to go get the headmaster and then this would all go down a very bad track and what not which would suck but I don't really care in the end. It's not like I would actually pay attention to what I am being scolded on anyway. I might as well continue to fight back at this guy and see what happens next. He turned towards me at an exceptional speed but it wasn't anything I couldn't match. Once again like the first time he lunged only he swung his arm out to scratch me. Unfortunetly for him I already knew this move and blocked his shot. "Are you trying to play with me? Don't take me that lightly or the dreams you have of killing me will never come true and will remain only dreams."  
"Shut up! You have no right to say if I will kill you or not!" He was pissed now but it didn't matter because his moves never got better. If Ichiru wasn't standing right there I probably would have fought him but I didn't want him to be there when I actually got serious in a fight. I noticed Yuuki had run off somewhere probably to the headmaster's place to tell him what was going on. I never hit Otu just blocked his idea of a punch and kick and whatnot, he either never got serious or he couldn't actually fight for his life. A few moments later Yuuki returned with the headmaster as I expected.  
"Otu go back to your dorm this is not permitted on school grounds! I do not want to repeat myself again to you!" He turned away from us saying  
"The next time we meet it won't be a one on one fight there will be others against you for this!"  
"Attack me with however many people, vampires or whatever you want but if they all suck as bad as you there will still not be much of a fight."  
"I promise you, I will make it so you will die one day." More cliche words I rolled my eyes and said  
"Whatever makes you feel better. Do what you have to in order to either learn your lesson the hard way or make me learn mine. Just so you know, I don't learn from morons." With that our conversation ended along with the fight. Yuuki grabbed my arm and dragged me away from where Otu was walking away. Now I was going to be lectured to death how wonderful, and after a fight that had no excitement whatsoever too.  
"Now I want you to pay attention to what I am going to tell you Zero," There is no way in hell that was gonna happen. I have never really listened to anyone about anything. There was no reason for me to anyway. In class one I see something being done I instantly memorize it and there is nothing I can do about it, I also never forget it. I easily ace all my tests and homework so I don't have to pay attention to lectures that I already doesn't happen with just school work though, it happens with everything I come in contact with. Maybe that is why I had no problem with martial arts classes and exceeded in them quicker than anyone else. I am not really sure though and it doesn't matter to me, all I care about is the fact that I can memorize my text books then not pay attention until there is something like a new unit. It makes it easy for me to finish all my work ahead of time so it doesn't interfere with perfect duties and such. The only reason I do go to high school is because I don't want to go to college yet and I would be leaving Ichiru behind as well as possibly having to move. I could get into a college though if I wanted to but there is no reason for me to go right away as soon as I can. Ichiru doesn't know it yet because he wasn't old enough to remember her before she left but my oldest sister told all of us that if we were separated ever that when we have the freedom to we should try to find each other again. My other siblings are probably trying to find each other like she said. I am as well in my spare time, I have been wanting to tell Ichiru about our oldest sister and why she is one of the only people I will listen to and work alongside. She is superior to me by a lot so are a few other siblings of ours. I haven't found the time to tell him yet though and I am not sure how to tell him about her because she in a complete mystery to me as well as the rest of our family I think. I know that I should tell him though because if she shows up somewhere like at school it will be a big shock for him and I don't think he would be too happy that I didn't let him know about her. I don't know much about her or many of my older siblings because they were never spoken of by our family what I did pick up on though was that my older sibling weren't completely accepted among the rest of our family, I also know that our family doesn't have a last name so different "branches" take on different last names. The ones I know of and that are most common are the Shomas, Takishimas, and Kannagis. I'm sure there are more but I don't know all of them. If you combined all of our family members around the world it would take up 1/2 of the people on this earth today. Which is a lot of people if you ask me. I hope to find parts of my family again to make my sister happy and then she might even show up one day I hope. She is the most amazing person ever but she and a few hundred others are shunned from a small group of family members because of the skills they posses. It was said among my family that they are cursed and shouldn't have a right to live among the rest of us who aren't cursed. There are heavy curses and ones that aren't so bad according to my "parents" and my oldest sister is the most heavily cursed of all of us.

The reason I mainly want to see her is because she holds all the answers to our family mysteries and such. Like the biggest mystery I know of which is the names of our real parents. I think I mentioned before that we were separated which is why we are trying to find each other again, but we don't know who are real parents are. She does though because I heard that there is nothing she doesn't know. She can know your whole life story by looking at you or even if she never has looked at you before, she can figure anything out. Thats why she works for the Takashima group company. I work there sometimes when I am forced to as well and I am always forced to, there is no option and you can never say no. My grandfather is the chairman and my oldest sister is the head chairman. She is amazing so I have heard and makes a lot of money off of the jobs. She can overrule any negotiation and take over any company. Our grandfather works her too hard though. My older brother Kei Takishima also works for the company and attends an elite high school. He really is amazing as well but the things that our grandfather does to him and the others that work for the Takishima Group are really disturbing. He claims that we are the ones closest to him but I don't think so anymore. He treats us like slaves and has hurt Kei and the rest of us many times. He threatens to kill our older sister if we don't do what he says and the hard thing is that he is the type of person that really will kill her if we don't do what he says. He has almost killed her a couple of times I have heard because Kei didn't want to transfer to a school in London but it looks as though he will have to because we can't have her die at all costs. She is more important that anyone else in our family but I don't think our grandfather realizes that yet however, if she dies he will realize it quickly. Not only will the company go under but everyone in our family will be dead and he will watch it all go down before he dies, along with a few other members who aren't very close to her they will watch all of us die before they die themselves. Of course this is a bad thing but they are cold hearted and cold souled, they don't care as long as they continue to make money which they won't unless we are there so this will hurt them as well. I think of her all the time and what trouble she could possibly be in now, it pains me to think about it but it's the reality and I should be used to i by now but i'm not. I do manage to stay strong for Ichiru's sake and that is what really matters so that is what I will focus on no matter what happens.  
"Hey are you paying any attention to me?!" Who's voice was that? Oh right, I'm still being lectured by people.  
"Not really no." Well there is no point in lying to them right? I mean it was true after all.  
"Uuuggghhh do you have any idea how annoying, arrogant and reckless you are?!"  
"No I guess I don't but I often hear that I a from a little annoying bug that says so constantly." With that I saw no point in continuing this conversation so I left, with the idiots chasing after me as always and this probably wouldn't stop until tomorrow. Not that I really cared though, those three couldn't do anything about it no matter how hard they tried.

*One year later, Zero is still the same but things have changed here and there.*


	13. Chapter 13

"It's been a long time since we fought side by side like this." Rin even though she missed the others, she never really showed it like Kisa did until that moment. It reminded me of when we all used to get into fights with high schoolers even though we were in middle school. We had fun beating them up though, Rensi never did anything about it either. She didn't mind because she did the same thing. "It's been a long time since we had a family reunion, I miss them." We all do Rin and we never know if there is going to be another one.  
"Yeah, I miss Rensi, and seeing Masaomi, Kei, Takumi and all the and Natsu, Sui, Chitose, Kenshin, Kazuma and Takami. It's been way too long." I nodded, they were right. It's been way too long since we have seen our brothers and sisters, cousins, aunts, uncles and so on.  
"Well with us gathering a lot of them we might be able to have another reunion. It could work and we could have Rensi be there as well." Kyo said.  
"If only we knew where she was now." Rin said sadly. True, she is kept separated from grandfather even.  
"I heard she is at the true head quarters. That's where she does her work and all that."  
"We don't know where that is though." Rin pointed out.  
"Good point, this isn't going to be easy." We stood there for a while longer I guess it was too long for Yuuki and Ichiru, they went out onto the balcony and shouted down to us.  
"Is everything taken care of?" We looked up at them and noticed Kisa and Hiro also came outside. She looked passed us and at all the people who were now laying on the ground because they fell out of the trees.  
"Are those the unwelcome friends of yours nii-chan?" Kyo looked around us and responded to her.  
"Yeah, I can't say they put up a fight though besides shooting us with led balls."

"None of you are hurt right?" Yuuki called.  
"No we're fine. It was really easy believe it or not." Ichiru jumped from the balcony and walked over to one of the guys.

"Do you know where these guys are from?" No I don't think we looked at that. "Not exactly. does it say anywhere?" Rin walked over to Ichiru, and kneeled down searching through pockets of his pants and jacket.  
"Hey I found a phone Zero, catch." I did so. Not a bad phone at all. It had a security lock but the password was I am the strongest which was obviously not true. "Lets go back inside, I need a computer but we can find out where this phone has been and who the guy that owns it is." I concluded. Rin nodded and Kyo added,  
"As soon as we know who it is, you can find out everything like their age, where they came from, what school they went to, any jobs they have had before and more stuff." Ichiru seemed surprised that these strange people were quite technical and smart. Kisa jumped from the balcony after Ichiru, at first we didn't know what to do then Rin flipped out.  
"Kisa what in the hell are you thinking?!" She started to run where Kisa was going to land but I held her back.  
"Wait, she can land. She is a pureblood vampire who has awoken to her senses." Rin though she closed her eyes as Kisa neared the ground stayed still. I was right, Kisa landed fine and walked over to us.  
"I'm sorry but I just kind of did it, I don't really know why I did though. Also i'm hungry but not for food. I'm confused." She looked at us and when Kyo came over he noticed the blood luster in her eyes.  
"So you have awakened." Rin and I nodded.  
"Awakened?"  
"Don't worry it's nothing bad in fact it's perfectly normal for someone in our family."  
"Okay but what is it?" She asked innocently.

"Well everyone in our family is a vampire, not just any vampire though. A pureblood vampire." Kisa stared at me, Rin, Kyo and Ichiru then her eyes flicked to Hiro. "Hiro's not a vampire yet but yes Rin myself and Kyo are oh and so is Ichiru and you now Kisa. It's normal so don't worry about asking questions 'cuz we all went through the same thing." I could tell she was happy about it, okay maybe she is strange even so I don't really care as long as she isn't scared it doesn't really matter for now.  
With that we went back inside, Yuuki got Kisa same water with a blood tablet. She was satisfied now and I worked on finding who it was that Rin took the phone from. Kyo was also working on it along with Rin, with the the three of us we found everything we wanted to know in no time.  
"Alright, so the guy's name is August. He is part of the Order Coffin Company is seems then he was restricted because he was a Koolan child." Kyo started.  
"I thought Jiro killed him though when he went on his little rampage thing a long time ago." Rin had a point here.  
"Yeah that's what I thought as well but I guess it's possible for him to revive. I mean Jelal was going to revive Zeref and almost did before Natsu shut him down." I told her.  
"Yes but Kataro and Mimi said they saw Jiro kill him and saw his vanish in a pile of dust." Just as most vampires do when they are killed.  
"Well then that means he was revived or re-created. All those people we fought, what if they were astral bodies? It would make sense if you think about it." I thought aloud  
"How would someone do that?" Rin asked.  
"I'm not sure but that's not the worry right now, where did he come from is what we should be looking at." The others nodded.  
"Do you think grandfather sent them?"  
"No, grandfather knows we could take about 100 of those things down and it wouldn't change anything. This was someone who doesn't know us that well or has greatly underestimated us."  
"Or both." Rin added. Then it crossed my mind, they were all wearing Onigashima uniforms. That would mean they are with Shiro which means they were probably a distraction. Ryoko!  
"We need to get over too Otogi now."  
"Otogi? Isn't that where Ryoko is? Does she have a connection too these people?"  
"No she doesn't not directly anyway but a guy who she does know and who has been trying to get his hands on her knows them and sent them here as a distraction knowing it would take awhile for me alone to figure out what's going on however he didn't expect you guys to be here."  
"We should go now then, Ryoko could be in trouble and judging by what those guys did last time they know they have to step up their game, in any event while we are there I will ask Ryoko too join us." I nodded then Kisa stepped in.  
"I want to go too." I looked at Rin and Kyo looked at me while Rin looked at Kyo. Why the hell not? It will be practice since those guys are easy to fight. I could tell the others were thinking the same thing. "The more practice the better why the hell not, lets go Kisa. Hiro, stay here with Yuuki and Ichiru." Rin looked at Hiro and he started to protest then Yuuki stepped in.  
"We'll make sure he stays here, just don't hurt yourselves any of you. Oh, and hurry." A curt nod from the four of us and we were on our way, we decided it would be easier to run there at our amazing speed instead of anything else and Kisa can keep up now. As we left I could feel the other three following. Those damn idiots!  
"We need to go to the girl's dorms but we should also check out the Otogi Bank headquarters!"  
"We will split up then, Zero go with Rin, Kisa and I will go to the dorms while you two go to the headquarters."  
"What if they aren't there? Then where do we go?"  
"Onigashima high school, their territory and anywhere around it, we would need to search with our senses to find them. Kisa because you are new to this you will have to watch and learn got it?"  
"Yes! We need to get Ryoko-nee back!"  
"Yes, now lets go too our first locations!" I can send a telepathic message too Ichiru which he can then relay too Yuuki and Hiro, the only problem is I don't know if he can communicate back yet. Well who cares I will have to find out I guess the worst possible situation is he doesn't respond and just follows. 'Ichiru, I know you three are following which was stupid of you but I'll deal with that later. Right now we are parting ways. Rin and I are going to the Otogi bank headquarters and Kyo and Kisa are going too the girls dorms. My advice too you three is split up and follow each trail or all three of you follow either Rin and I or Kisa and Kyo, whatever you do and remember these next words. Whatever you do, do not leave our trail or you will get into trouble got it? I hope so I don't know if you can talk back to me this way we will have to go over that when this is over even so, tell this to Yuuki and Hiro. If you do split up I would send Yuuki too the dorms 'cuz she's a girl. Anyway I hope I got my point across and I hope you do what I say. I will talk with you later. With that I cut off the message and focused on getting to the headquarters.  
"Kyo can talk telepathically right?" Rin kept up the pace and answered.  
"Yes he can, that makes life easier, we can contact him that way. Also I wonder if it was just Ryoko that they went after or all the Otogi bank to keep them out of the way." "Lets hope it's just Ryoko that way we can get more people, not that we will need it, and they will know what's going on." Rin nodded as we came up to the headquarters. Ichiru didn't respond but I can't worry about that now, I need to send Kyo a message. 'Kyo, we figured out a way to contact you I forgot about telepathy completely, anyway are you at the dorms yet if so are you inside?'  
'Zero, telepathy is a great idea and we just got through the door I can sense someone in Ryoko and Ringo's room but I don't know if it's them or not.'  
'Okay be careful and remember Kisa is with you. We just got too the headquarters, and we are entering now. There are a few people here from the Otogi bank but Ryoko is gone as expected. Ringo isn't here either so I hope she is in the dorms.'  
'Yeah we just walked in and she is sitting here tied up with a rope, I guess they did try and get the Otogi bank members out of the way a little bit but their main concern was probably you/us.'  
'Yeah you're right we are untying the members that are here, catch up with you later.'  
'Alright.' "Do you guys have any idea where Ryoko might be?" Several members shook their heads then Ryoshi spoke up.  
"Onigashima?" I nodded.  
"That's what we thought, I guess we should get over there then. Do you guys want to come or are you going to stay?" I'm not expecting them to stay here while a member of their group is being held captive though.  
"Is that even a question? We are going to get Ryoko she is part of our group." That's what I thought.  
"Alright, Kyo and Kisa are with Ringo so I am guessing they are heading over to Onigashima as well. We will meet up with them there." The others nodded. With that we left to go and see what's at Onigashima, it was then I realized they didn't have her at the school but it was still on their territory.  
"Ryoko's not at the school, she is in an abandoned factory with a bunch of guys and Shiro." I said this as I stopped in my tracks, the others did the same.  
"The abandoned factory on Onigashima territory isn't too far from here, so lets go." Rin and I ran at the pace of Ryoshi and the other members, we didn't want anything to go wrong or anything like that.  
'Kyo, there has been a change in plans. Ryoko is at the abandoned factory on Onigashima territory. That's where we are meeting up.'  
'Alright, thanks for the info.'  
'No problem.' "Kyo, Kisa and Ringo will meet us there." Rin nodded and we pressed on. It wasn't long before we got there and the real battle had begun. The other three met up with us and behind them, though they stayed out of sight, Ichiru, Yuuki and Hiro were waiting and watching. "I don't want them involved in this." I told Rin.  
"Yeah, it will be a problem even if Yuuki and Ichiru can fight there is still Hiro who can't fight even in the high levels of martial arts."  
"I agree, I could use the eye ray on them but something tells me that wouldn't be a great idea." She nodded.  
"I guess we will have to trust them to stay out of the way for now, if they do try and step in then we will do something about it."  
"Sounds good, now lets get our heads in the game. Shiro is no easy target."  
We got to the factory finally, running like an actual human takes forever it seems. It makes me glad I am a vampire sometimes, of course there are always many downsides to every positive there is. Like being suspected as a Kowloon child, that's a major downside. A broken bloodline is dangerous to have and I am part of one, not sure which one but it is a broken bloodline. We have the silver blade, my brother Jiro, as well in our bloodline which sometimes helps other times doesn't.  
"Do you think they will put a fight? Or will they let Shiro try and take all of us?" Kyo, Kisa and Ringo had shown up about the same time we did so I am guessing Kyo carried Ringo.  
"No, the others will fight alongside Shiro. At least I think so." In reality I knew what they were going to do, I could read what they were going to do by probing through their minds.  
"So do we have a battle plan?"  
"A battle plan? Lets see, just run in and start by asking them to hand over Ryko if they don't we fight. Sounds good to everyone?" Everyone agreed and we set off inside the factory. Once inside we found Shiro easily his men were standing around like nothing was wrong.  
"Where is Ryoko?" I demanded. Shiro looked towards us and smiled or rather smirked at us.


	14. Chapter 14

"She is just about to make a wonderful set of pictures for us." This is why I hate these guys, they are so sickening.  
"You sick bastard, give my sister back!" Rin shouted at them and stepped forward. As she did a few guys stepped in front of Shiro and Ryoko who was behind him knocked out. She had taser prongs in her side, both of them, which were keeping her down.  
"Don't you know how wrong it is too gang up on a girl and taze her?" Shiro glared at Kyo.  
"Well we know princess Ryoko isn't easy to beat in a normal fight so we have to got to extreme measures. To get her under control you guys would know right it's not the first time this has happened." He is right, once Ryoko got into a fight that would have killed her if Natsu didn't take her out of the battle.  
"At least we didn't tie her up and knock her out, she was restrained so she wouldn't hurt herself anymore not that you would know that." Still glaring at Kyo Shiro turned around and started undoing Ryoko's uh, dress type thing. Rin decided this was a good time to get the idiots in front of her out of the way. She kicked them and they fell to the floor, a horses kick could kill someone but right now I don't care.  
"If you don't give my sister back this instant, we will fight and show no mercy on you lowlives." I stared directly at Shiro who paused in his taking off my sisters clothing too glare back at me.  
"You sound as though you can actually fight well even though you are injured beyond belief."  
"I can and will fight for my sister we all will so either give her up or find out how well I can fight." If there was one thing I was really good at it was getting myself into these situations.  
"Fight me all you can but I think you're underestimating me too much." No I don't think so, I can see your movements playing in your head. This fight won't be too hard. "Well, we will have to find out about that won't we." With that Rin, Kyo and a few of the others took out the guys standing around. It took about a minute. I took off after Shiro who's moves were all in his head and easy to dodge. I threw punches left and right and made contact every time but what got him on the ground was a kick from behind by Rin. As soon as he was down we went and got Ryoko untied. I pulled the prongs out of her side, they left marks but it wasn't an open wound.  
"Zero, is that you?" She opened her eyes after a few minutes.  
"Yes but not only me, everyone from the bank came along with Rin, Kyo, Kisa and some others. We couldn't let anything happen to our sister could we?"  
"I can't stand, what happened?"  
"You were tasered, I just pulled them out so that's why you can't stand."  
"Tazed? I was tasered by someone? Why?" Even I don't know what complete answer.  
"Well Shiro was here, and still is just knocked out. We can stay until he wakes and you can ask him." She shook her head.  
"No, I want to get out of here and never come back to this place again." Seems logical.  
"Alright, you want me to carry you then?" Not like she will say yes to that I thought, to my amazement she nodded. "Very well then. Oh that's right, Rin has a proposal for you." She didn't respond, she had fallen asleep. I guess she was tired. "Lets go back to Otogi territory shall we?" Rin asked.  
"Yes I think that would be a good idea." We made our way back to Otogi territory safe and sound, we went to Otogi bank headquarters and I set Ryoko down on the couch. "I'll be right back, Rin, Kisa, Kyo stay here for a moment." They nodded and I left, outside Ichiru, Yuuki and Hiro were waiting. "So, you want to tell me why you decided to follow us even after I said you shouldn't?" I leaned against a tree and looked at the three of them staring at the ground. Yuuki finally raised her head.  
"We wanted to make sure you wouldn't act too rashly." That's not a surprise.  
"I wanted to make sure Kisa was safe with you people. You can't pretend you don't have a bad history of fighting and all." That's true but you can say that for a lot of people.  
"Well are you all satisfied now? Enough to where you can go back to Cross?" Ichiru looked at me now as well.  
"Why are you planning to go somewhere else?"  
"No, we're going to leave here soon I think." Rin came outside now.  
"There you are, we were wondering if you had run off or something." Even Rin huh?  
"Why would I do that?" She shrugged.  
"I don't know 'cuz you can?"  
"Just because I can doesn't mean I always will, anyway are we leaving soon?" "Yeah Ryoko woke up and I asked her about joining us, she agreed so she will be coming back too Cross with us if that's okay with you."  
"Shouldn't be a problem, it's not like we are staying long anyway." Rin smiled, something I haven't seen in a long time. It was almost scary.  
"Hey are you guys gonna stay out here all night?" Kyo, Kisa and Ryoko were by us now.  
"Not at all. That's only something a cat would do." I glanced at Kyo and smirked. He spent the night on the roof when Kagura went over to Shizo's place once, it was funny.  
"Shut up Zero! I'm not as bad as Natsu, who got his ass handed to him when Erza beat him up."  
"Yeah well he isn't the only one who got beat up by a girl, Kagura almost killed you a few times or more like every time she sees you. Ha ha ha ha."  
"It's not my fault if she is uncontrollable."  
"Yeah but it's your fault for not fighting back."  
"Hey, that's enough both of you." Rin stepped between us.  
"Lets go back to Cross before there are anymore fights got it?" I looked at Kyo and he looked back at me.  
"Race ya!" We said at the same time and took off running. I can't see where he is so I guess that means he is either behind me or in front of me.  
"Hey why are you running so slow?" Kyo showed up right beside me.  
"If I'm running slow that means you are too!" We pushed it into overdrive now, going about 75% faster than when we had first started. I jumped into the air.  
"Hey what the hell!" Kyo looked up at me.  
"I never said it was just between running did I?"  
"Huh, I guess not well then I will join you sky high!" He jumped up as well and we bounced across the trees and landed onto the roof of Cross high at the same time. We were both out of breath but it didn't matter, we were vampires and we have to spend a little energy sometimes.  
"We haven't done that in forever!" Kyo breathed.  
"Yeah I know, remember when we used to race Kei, Sebastian and the others?" "Yeah ha ha ha we got killed by Kei. That guy honestly."  
"He is completely inhuman."  
"No kidding." We looked up towards the sky then from below we heard Rin call to us.  
"Hey you idiots come down from there!" I know she doesn't like heights but she is going to have too get over her fear sometime or she won't ever be able to become a Thunderclan warrior.  
"How about you come up here instead?"  
"Zero she hates heights, you know that."  
"Yeah but if she wants to become a Thunderclan warrior she's gonna have to get over that fear."  
"True that, remember when we had that fight between Thunderclan and Shadowclan on the roof tops back at my school?"  
"That was interesting day and yeah I remember it like it was yesterday."  
"She wouldn't have been able to fight even if she was there."  
"That's why I'm saying she should get over her fear, and the sooner the better." Kyo nodded then made a good point.  
"She won't come up here without force though."  
"True so should we go down pick her up and bring her back up here?"  
"Why don't you get her up here Zero and we'll act like something in the distance is coming closer and we will have to fight it or something. That would make it more convincing don't ya think?" I looked off past the trees and realized, we might not even have to act it out.  
"Kyo look out there just past the trees, is that grandfathers helicopter?" He looked too where I was pointing and nodded.  
"Well this is bad, very bad."  
"I'll go get Rin now." I jumped off the roof and landed by Rin and Ichiru.  
"Rin come up too the roof there is something you need too see."  
"I'm not going up there, just tell me what it is."  
"If you don't come willingly I will use force on you."  
"I said I wasn't going and I mean it Zero, just tell me."  
"I can't do that not at the moment anyway." I grabbed her arm and pulled her close to me, then I flew back up too the roof. From the waves coming off Yuuki, she was jealous again and of my sister. She is so weird sometimes. At first Rin tried to pull away but once we got up there she clung to me like a monkey does too it's mother. "It's alright, there isn't anything too be afraid of. Now look past the tree a little ways."  
"Why should I do that?"  
"Because you need to see this." She didn't let go nor did she turn her body from mine but her head and eyes looked too where I was pointing and Kyo was staring wide eyed. "Do you see it?" I asked my arm still around her but she had relaxed a lot.  
"Is that grandfather?! He has found us?! This is bad!"  
"Well to answer all your questions yes. This is bad. It is him and I don't know if we can fight him or if we should fight him at that even if we can."  
"What do we do Zero?"  
"We go back down to the ground now, but Rin look. You are standing on the roof and I'm not even holding you anymore." It was true, she was away from me now and didn't even realize it.  
"It's amazing everything from up here. I like it, I don't know why I was so afraid before." I do but it's best not to remind her right now.  
"Lets go back and get inside, Kyo you coming?"  
"Yeah there is no way I am standing out here like an open target!" We flew down to the others.  
"All of you get inside this instant and do not come out, is that clear? If you come out this time we can't guarantee your safety. That means Kisa you will go with them as well, it will just be Rin, Kyo, Ryoko and I out here for the time being."  
"What's going on?" Ryoko looked over at Kyo.  
"It's hard to explain but we will the rest of you get inside now!"  
"What is going on!" Yuuki and Ichiru looked concerned now.  
"I will explain after it's over now please just do as we say for once and go inside. Don't let anyone out unless they want to lose their life."  
"I am not moving until you tell me why in the hell you all got all weird all of the sudden!" Yuuki was so stubborn and this really wasn't the time. I can hear it now, grandfather has gotten out of the helicopter that had to land a ways from here, he is coming with someone. They aren't in good condition that's for sure but I can't tell who it is yet.  
"Yuuki if you don't go we will use force and make you go!" Rin was talking forcefully now and her fangs were showing in the little bit of moonlight. I guess Yuuki thought better than starting a fight with Rin because she left with Kisa and Hiro now it was just Ichiru who stood behind.  
"Ichiru I suggest you go as well. Before something happens." For a few moments he stood there as though he couldn't move. Then when he turned around he stopped and faced us again. I knew what was on his mind, he didn't have too say anything at all. "I don't want to go and hide this time, I can stand beside you and fight now." That's true but I don't think you know what you are getting into here.  
"Kyo, Rin, Ryoko and I have been fighting this person much longer than you have Ichiru, he is strong and doesn't think twice about killing people off if it's to his benefit. On top of that I am not sure we will have to fight right now. He isn't alone and has no weapons from what I can sense. You should go back inside with the others." He was still hesitant then Rin walked over to him.  
"Look we know you can fight well for what you have learned I mean that girl Yuuki can too. The problem is, it won't get you anywhere with who we are dealing with this time. If Zero takes the time to teach you and train you then you will be able to fight alongside us. Until then just do as we say and get back inside." After that and a punch from Rin, Ichiru turned and ran back inside the building.  
"Thanks Rin." I said though my eyes were still on what lay ahead.  
"No problem but now he will ask for training and I am guessing that girl Yuuki or whatever will too."  
"You sound as though they haven't asked already."  
"Ah, so they have. I thought they would sooner or later." I nodded.  
"Well we will go over that another time, right now we focus on the one coming towards us. Like I said he isn't alone yet the person he is with is in no condition to fight much less stand on his own right now." Kyo looked over towards me and said,  
"I don't sense anyone around them either. they are completely alone I guess. Is he trying to make a bargain or something? Or maybe he will pose a threat like he does often?" True but now that they got closer I realized we were dealing with someone different.  
"It's not grandfather, it's Aoi who is coming here and he is with Kei."  
"It's Kei who can't stand alone isn't it." Sadness crossed Rin's face and choked her voice.  
"Yes, that's to be expected." They came into the clearing finally after another 15 minutes. The three of us rushed over to where they stood. Kei was covered in blood, and Aoi was half covered in blood from supporting Kei.  
"What in the hell happened?!" The shrill of Rin's voice broke the silence and awe. I noticed the long gashes along Kei's side which were not there after the battle with Shadowclan, they were open and wouldn't stop bleeding from what I could tell. Kei didn't answer so Aoi did for him but it still left questions.  
"Well I found him like this with your grandfather staring over him holding a sword and whip. It's a little self explanatory after that I think. He got a fever from over working and had to miss a few days then your grandfather got really mad about it and decided to launch an attack on him after school. He fought though he was unwell and then after seeing that his attack failed to bring Kei-sama down he decided to lead out the punishment himself. It wasn't pretty." Well no shit sherlock I mean if someone was being beat to death almost it wouldn't be a pretty sight that's a fact. We all know it's extremely hard for Kei because he was the closest one of everyone to Rensi, when those two were split apart, Kei's smile vanished and he joined the company on grandfathers orders. He does everything grandfather says without protest. However grandfather still hurts him though he is the most loyal of everyone except Rensi. It seems as though everyone who is very loyal and never does anything to make grandfather mad are those who get hurt more than anyone else in the family. It seems wrong but I don't completely know yet. Even so, this is a little overboard for just missing three days of work. Kei hasn't missed work except for those three days for 3 years in a row. I think grandfather takes it too far when it comes to these things.  
"I don't know why you keep insisting on pushing yourself like this. I mean I know there is work to be done and such but even so, Kei you can't keep doing this." Rin kept talking like this to him but i'm not sure if it got through to him or not since he never cares about himself or his health just everyone else's.  
"It doesn't matter Rin, Rensi goes through the same thing and she has been doing it much longer than all of us put together. She lives with it and if it makes her life easier I will do it as well." He has a point there, I mean this whole Rensi doing this more than we ever have or ever will maybe but that doesn't change the fact that Kei will literally kill himself over her. He is doing the same thing she is, only he isn't isolated and alone all the time. He has people that worry over him like no other yet he only cares about everyone else around him instead of himself. That's how Rensi is as well, she only cares about everyone else instead of taking care of herself. I guess he gets it from her like I said, he was the closest to her of everyone. Then there are the others who also have many things in common with her like Natsu and Kazuma and there are a few more. Myself included. Everyone in the family has something in common with her though, that's a given. They may or may not like it but she can match everyone in the family in power, smarts, ability and a few other things. She can kill so many people with her power only she chooses not to because she doesn't want innocent people to get hurt. It's happened too many times in her life.  
"There is a way to make Rensi's life easier without killing yourself isn't there?" Now is when Rin uses what he said to her advantage. This is something she is very good at and does constantly to others.  
"Like maybe helping Zero and the rest of us free her from grandfather? That would help her life more than ever right?" We waited for Kei's response.  
"Let me guess, you are going around trying to get everyone you can to help you in getting Rensi out of grandfathers hands then once you get her away and when she is able to stand again we will either fight grandfather into making him surrender or we get Rensi to fire him from the company right?" Spot on. You can't expect anything less from Kei though.  
"Yeah I think you got it all. So what do you think?" Kei even though he was dying right there in front of us, managed to stand up straight like he always does in meetings when he is addressing someone or making a point.  
"Well I agree with your plan and I think it would be better if we try getting her to fire grandfather before we jump into battle. What I also want to point out is that even with her we will be at a loss. I mean think, Rensi has had no medical care for as long as I can remember and she refuses to go and get medical help from others. We will be lucky if she doesn't die on the spot. Of course we won't overload her with work and we will be with her after however she will still do reckless things such as join in battles with the clans and fighting people if she sees something. On top of that she was always there when we needed her now that we have lived without her for so long our friends and others even family members don't know about her or think she is dead. It's not as though we can introduce her so casually to people like Ayano or re-introduce her easily too people like Akito, Genma and most of the Sohmas. It won't be easy and we may even get kicked out if we are associated with her. Thinking of Kazuma, he just got welcomed back into his family and now he will be with her? I don't know how the others will take to Rensi as well. However, as long as everyone is willing to take those risks I am sure we will figure something out. Getting her away from grandfather is by far the first priority then we will figure out the family situations. It's not going to be easy I can tell you that right now but I do think we can do it I mean we haven't ever not accomplished something when we are together right? So even if it's one hell of a lot harder we should be able to do it." I nodded and Rin was excited to have Kei on our side. Having him against us would be a huge setback in our plans.  
"Well I'm glad you're on board with us Kei. It will be very helpful." I nodded now we just have to do something about his current condition.  
"So we should probably get a doctor and tell Kisa and the others everything's alright." Kei and the others nodded.  
"By the way Aoi, if you say anything about this to our grandfather." Everyone turned to him and glared. Rin finished my sentence.  
"We can't guarantee your survival for much longer." He nodded and looked as though he had seen a, a very evil vampire or a grim reaper. It's interesting what you can do by glaring at others.  
"I'll get the others with Rin, the rest of you help Kei." The other nodded and we parted.  
As Rin and I entered the building a few girls stepped out from their dorms. They didn't notice us until Rin said something.  
"Do you need something girls?" She imitated Yuuki's voice well.  
"Ah! Zero! Uh we were just heading off to the headmaster's room."  
"Do you need something from that idiot?" I looked past them instead of at them scoping out Yuuki and the others.  
"Well, we could probably just talk to him tomorrow, good night Zero. We will see you in class tomorrow." They bowed first to myself and then to Rin.  
"Alright then." Rin and I kept walking over towards the headmaster's room. Rin had never been there and she had never met the headmaster yet I don't think she will like him very much.


End file.
